Enfant de la mort
by Serleena
Summary: Quand on s'aperçoit qu'on a basé sa vie sur un objectif précis, et qu'au final on se trompe complètement sur ce que l'on croyait être la voie à suivre. Eh bien Roy, il faut entamer un voyage.
1. Potentiel caché

**Bonjour à tous ! J'y ai mis le temps, mais j'ai fini par pondre une nouvelle fic. Le thème a l'air morbide, mais ne vous y fiez pas. J'écris encore une fois avec mon personnage préféré, qui sera**

**passé par toutes situations ou presque, avec moi. **

**Disclaimer : les persos FMA ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dommage pour eux, ils souffriraient moins. Disclaimer valable pour toute la fic.**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture ^^.**_

* * *

_

_"La vie … ce don égal à aucun autre, plus précieux que tout. Célébrée lorsqu'elle débute, mais aussi lorsqu'elle prends fin. Un grand pouvoir. Qui décide de l'accorder, de la retirer ? La vie est indissociable de la mort. Un cycle sans fin, dont le bon déroulement est surveillé par des êtres hors du temps et de l'espace. Sombre est la destinée de certains. Sombre … comme la mort. » annonce l'Ermite au voyageur._

Q.G de Central. La journée était belle, ensoleillée. La température douce, agréable. Le temps parfait pour se promener et flâner. Hélas pour les militaires, c'était journée papier aujourd'hui. Et contrairement à la chanson, ils n'avaient pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie de laisser parler les p'tits papiers. Lorsque chacun avait vu la somme de dossiers à lire, rédiger, compléter j'en passe et des meilleures, on aurait cru qu'ils allaient enterrer quelqu'un ( _ndla : oui, eux_. ) Une seule personne avait accueilli ce quintal de travail avec une relative indifférence. Miss Hawkeye, qu'on ne présente plus. Pas un froncement de sourcils, ni le plus petit soupir. Mais comment faisait-elle ? Bref, toujours est-il qu'ils devaient s'y mettre. Le silence régna donc dans le bureau des subordonnés de Mustang pendant plusieurs heures. Misère.

Ainsi que dans celui de leur supérieur, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Roy s'était une fois de plus endormi sur son travail. Plongé profondément dans un rêve, qui à en juger par sa mine soucieuse ne paraissait pas des plus merveilleux. Il voyait devant lui une haute silhouette, celle d'un homme. Impossible de se rappeler de son visage. Par contre, ce qui était entre eux le colonel le voyait très bien. Une arme. Un pistolet, qui paraissait trop grand pour la main qui la tenait. Celle d'un enfant. La sienne. Roy … tenait une arme à feu. L'homme devant lui leva une main, et plia les doigts en un geste indiquant de lui remettre l'engin. Mais un coup de feu lui répondit. L'homme s'écroula en arrière. Il avait tiré … il l'avait tué … il entendit une autre voix.

Ou plutôt non deux. Roy se sentait encore menacé. Il tourna l'arme dans une autre direction. Un autre coup de feu claqua, en même temps qu'il perçu la deuxième voix, plus claire. Le rêve devint soudainement flou, puis disparut. Les yeux obsidienne de Mustang s'ouvrirent sur un paysage différent. Du papier, plein partout.

« Colonel, vous vous êtes encore endormi ! » s'exclama une voix féminine.

Riza. Roy tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle. Il ne l'entendit pratiquement pas discourir sur son manque de concentration, son travail en retard qui allait lui coûter des heures supplémentaires et patati et patata. Non, il était bien trop préoccupé par son rêve. Lui, tuer quelqu'un …. si jeune. Car il était certain que c'était lui l'enfant avec une arme dans les mains. Pourtant, Roy ne se souvenait pas de cet épisode-là de sa vie. Il aurait dû cependant, n'importe qui de sensé était marqué par son premier meurtre. Un enfant plus que n'importe qui.

« _Je ne comprends pas … quand diable aurais-je pu commettre une telle chose ? Et pour quelle raison ? _» se demanda-t-il.

Avant Ishbal, Mustang était persuadé de ne jamais avoir ôté la vie à qui que ce soit. Le rêve démontrait le contraire.

« Colonel ! Vous m'écoutez au moins ? » poursuivit Riza.

« Roooh oui quoi ? »

« Les dossiers colonel. D-o-s-s-i-e-r-s. Vous devoir écrire sur dossiers, pour corriger dossier. Ca y en a compris ? »

« Oui oui, moi y'en a compris très bien. Donnez-moi ça. » rétorqua Roy.

Il prit celui que sa subordonnée lui tendit d'un geste sec, et l'ouvrit avec une délicatesse sans pareille. Le voyant se mettre – enfin – au travail, Riza se dirigea vers la porte. Non sans lancer un dernier encouragement.

« Et si je vous vois encore dormir ... »

Elle sortit son arme de son holster, qu'elle pointa sur la tête du brun. Celui-ci leva les yeux, et fixa étrangement le berretta.

« _Ca ressemble à celle de mon rêve. _» pensa-t-il.

Riza parut surprise de le voir rester aussi neutre. D'ordinaire, Roy grommelait sur la tyrannie de son lieutenant. Au lieu de ça, il secoua la tête comme s'il chassait une pensée incongrue. La blonde rangea son arme, puis sortit. Laissé seul, Mustang repensa à cette curieuse histoire. Tout de même, lui tuer quelqu'un avant la guerre, avant même d'être militaire. Non, ça ne collait pas. Ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre, sans queue ni tête. Très réel, mais trop bizarre. Le brun s'efforça de se concentrer sur son travail. Il parvint d'ailleurs à rattraper son retard, chose rare s'il en est. La journée se passa ainsi sans plus rien d'extraordinaire. Roy oublia son rêve du matin, pour retrouver son logement.

Pas de rendez-vous en perspective ce soir. Pourquoi pas, un peu de calme lui ferait du bien après cette journée harassante. Après dîner, Mustang s'installa donc dans un fauteuil pour lire le journal. Il avait pris un petit verre de whisky qu'il sirotait de temps à autre. Alors que ses yeux se promenaient sur les lignes, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

* * *

_L'enfant court. Il a peur, très peur. Qui sont donc ces gens dans sa maison ? Son père lui avait dit de s'enfuir, mais un des inconnus lui courait après. L'enfant arrive dans la cuisine. Ses yeux fouillent frénétiquement la pièce. Quelque chose en lui, son instinct peut-être, lui commande de trouver de quoi se défendre. Là, le porte-couteaux. Vite le petit se précipite et en retire un couteau à grande lame. Pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs son corps semble prendre les commandes. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée. L'enfant s'est déjà caché entre le mur et un meuble. Il entends les pas de l'inconnu marteler le sol. Il ne bouge pas. Attendre … il faut juste attendre le bon moment._

_Des bruits de tissus, il doit être en train de regarder sous la table. Les semelles claquent à nouveau sur le sol. Plus près … encore plus près … soudain l'enfant surgit hors de sa cachette. Il brandit le couteau et le plante en pleine poitrine. Droit dans le cœur. L'homme étouffe un son surpris. Puis il s'effondre. Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit._

Roy se réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui. Un rêve … le brun porta une main à son visage, pour frotter ses yeux. En se levant, le colonel remarque des éclats de verre au sol. Et mercredi samedi dimanche. Son whisky était par terre. Roy soupira puis alla chercher de quoi nettoyer. Ce faisant, il s'interrogea sur les images qui s'étaient formées durant son sommeil.

« _Ce n'est pas le même rêve. Quoique … _» songea-t-il.

Il avait encore tué quelqu'un. Le coup avait été terriblement précis. Un enfant terrorisé était-il capable de viser le cœur ? Songerait-il seulement à se défendre ou même tuer ? Roy en doutait. S'il analysait un peu les émotions ressenties durant ce laps de temps, il devait reconnaître que la peur n'avait pas duré. Une fois qu'il avait trouvé de quoi se défendre, elle avait fait place à un grand calme, une concentration absolue sur la cible. Il se releva, balayette en main, perplexe.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Ca n'avait pas de sens .. tout simplement pas de sens ! Un enfant qui se mets à tuer des adultes, sciemment et volontairement, non mais où allait-on ? Roy retourna dans sa cuisine jeter les éclats de verre et le torchon qui avait épongé la boisson. Ceci fait, il se rendit dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de ne plus faire de rêve aussi idiot.

Le matin suivant, le brun ne pensait plus à cette histoire. Il arriva à l'heure à la base, puis salua ses équipiers. Chacun s'assit ensuite dans son bureau, largement déblayé par rapport à la veille. Roy attrapa tout de même un dossier. Ah, une nouvelle affaire. Tant mieux. Enfin, on se comprends. L'officier parcouru les premières pages. Un groupe de gens, appelé les Mains Noires, commettaient plusieurs actions de force ces temps-ci. Jugé comme un groupe de révolutionnaires par la police, ils attiraient les forces de l'ordre dans des pièges avant de les abattre. Il revenait donc à Roy et son contingent de régler l'histoire. Après sa lecture, le colonel informa donc son équipe de ce qui les attendait.

« Ils sont rusés. Visiblement ils s'arrangent pour bien connaître le terrain où ils opèrent. Ce qui donne un avantage non négligeable quand vient de le moment de se défendre. » précisa-t-il.

« On doit trouver le moyen d'être plus malins. On a une idée d'où les dénicher ? » questionna Breda.

« Oui, leur dernière base serait dans un petit bois. Les autorités nous demandent d'agir sur-le-champs, par la force. On va encercler le bosquet et les prendre en tenailles. Sous-lieutenant Havoc, rassemblez les hommes. » répondit Roy devant une carte.

Le blond afficha un salut, puis quitta la pièce. Mustang indiqua par des points la position que devrait avoir chaque division, et leur avancée. Les détails stratégiques mis au point, il enroula la carte, et rejoignit son monde à la sortie. Plusieurs véhicules quittèrent la base, puis partirent dans des directions opposées. Une fois sur place, chacun se mit en place. Roy coordonna les attaques. Les révolutionnaires ne parurent cependant pas surpris de voir débarquer l'armée. Preuve en était que le bois était truffé de pièges : trous avec des piques, filets suspendus dans les arbres, troncs ornés de pieux … bref un certain nombre de soldats tombèrent avant même de rencontrer l'ennemi.

Ce dernier ouvrit ensuite le feu le premier, prenant de cours les militaires empêtrés dans les pièges. Devant ce fiasco, Mustang se décida à intervenir en personne. Pas question qu'il laisse davantage de ses hommes mourir.

« Mais colonel … » commença Riza.

Elle fut interrompue par les cris de guerre des révolutionnaires. Ils les avaient débusqués. La fusillade entre les militaires et l'ennemi commença. Roy fut forcé de se mettre à couvert. Il avait enfilé ses gants, mais hésitait à utiliser son art. L'endroit était entouré de combustible, il risquait de tout incendier. Les révolutionnaires d'accord, cependant ses soldats y passeraient aussi. Ses attaques devraient être bien calculées. Roy guetta donc une occasion. Un premier claquement de doigts produisit une explosion qui fit voltiger les Mains Noires. L'avantage fut pour les militaires. Un impact sur le sol informa Mustang qu'ils se faisaient encercler. Il jura. Les révolutionnaires obligèrent son équipe à se disperser. Les balles sifflaient aux oreilles de Roy et son lieutenant.

« Attention ! » cria Roy.

Un tronc bourré de pieu venait à leur rencontre. Roy attrapa Riza par le poignet et la fit plonger au sol. Les membres des Mains Noires sectionnèrent les cordes maintenant le piège, puis passèrent à l'assaut. Les soldats qui s'étaient relevés, s'enfuirent à nouveau. Riza visait l'un d'eux de temps à autre, pendant que Roy les maintenait à distance avec son alchimie. S'ils voulaient pouvoir les neutraliser, il leur faudrait trouver un terrain à découvert. Dans sa fuite, Mustang ne remarqua pas qu'il s'éloignait de sa subordonnée. Les révolutionnaires le rabattaient plus loin. Sans doute vers un piège.

« _!!! Hawkeye ! J'ai perdu Hawkeye ! _» songea-t-il effrayé.

Ils allaient la tuer … et lui aussi. Vite, il fallait absolument qu'il la retrouve. Mais avant, se débarrasser de ses suiveurs. L'adrénaline de Mustang sembla s'évanouir, il sentit comme vertige qui passa aussi vite, pour laisser place à la concentration froide. Les yeux noirs repérèrent une branche au sol. L'officier s'en saisit, et se dissimula derrière un tronc d'arbre. Là, il cassa le bout de bois. Il écouta ensuite, pour localiser ses adversaires.

* * *

« Il est où ? »

« Sais pas, mais faut qu'on le retrouve. J'ai vu ses galons, c'est un colonel. Il pourra nous être utile dans notre lutte. »

« Je vais voir par l ...OURGH ! »

« Quoi ?! »

L'homme regarda son camarade tomber au sol, un morceau de bois dépassant de la gorge. Il se précipita, cherchant le responsable dans les fourrés. Roy bondit à nouveau, et planta l'autre morceau de la branche profondément dans l'œil. Il regarda ensuite avec une indifférence peu habituelle le cadavre à ses pieds. Il remarqua un pistolet dans la main du mort. Roy le dégagea avec le pied, puis s'en saisit. Plus loin, Riza était à court de munitions. Les Mains Noires l'encerclaient, et se concertaient sur le sort qu'ils allaient lui faire subir. La blonde surveillait chacun d'eux attentivement, tentant de deviner d'où viendrait la première attaque. Car elle comptait bien vendre chèrement sa peau. Face à des hommes armés, elle savait que ses chances de survivre étaient très minces, voire nulles. Hawkeye espéra simplement que son colonel avait pu s'en tirer, et qu'il lui pardonnerait son échec.

Un des hommes sourit davantage : son expression laissa présager qu'il allait charger. Eh bien soit, pensa Riza. Qu'il approche et il verrait comment elle s'appelle. Elle le vit faire un pas en avant, sûr de sa victoire puis … BANG ! Un coup de feu, un corps tomba. La surprise parmi le groupe, puis la panique. Quatre coups de feu claquèrent, autant de morts. Riza bondit dans les buissons pour éviter une balle perdue.

« Là-haut ! » s'exclama un homme.

Riza leva la tête. Roy se tenait debout sur une branche. Il se laissa tomber au milieu des hommes. L'un d'eux braqua un fusil vers lui. Mustang, accroupi devant lui, bondit comme ressort. Sa main saisit le fusil pour le détourner de lui au moment où le coup partit. Ce faisant, il tira sur les autres tout en allant derrière le possesseur du fusil. Il abattit un homme dans son champ de vision, et enfin celui qui lui servait de bouclier. Roy laissa tomber le corps. Derrière les buissons, Riza avait assisté au spectacle avec stupeur. Elle se releva et fixa le visage de Roy. Il était d'une telle froideur, comme si semer la mort l'indifférait au plus haut point. En l'entendant bouger, Mustang braqua l'arme sur elle. Constatant qu'il avait là un allié, le bras retomba. Mais l'expression de sa subordonnée le ramena sur terre. Il regarda l'arme qu'il tenait à la main. Par extension, ses yeux se portèrent sur les cadavres l'entourant. L'officier écarquilla les yeux : c'était lui qui venait de tuer tout ce beau monde ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? La crainte de perdre Riza ? Roy lâcha l'arme, comme si elle lui brûlait la main. Non … ce n'était pas lui ça … il ne tuait pas … pas comme ça.

Il avait juré à la fin de la guerre de ne plus ôter la vie à des innocents. Ceux-là ne l'étaient pas, mais même. Il n'agissait pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Colonel ? »

La voix d'Hawkeye le fit sursauter. Il la regarda avec un air effaré. Riza n'avait pas l'air de comprendre elle non plus.

« Vous allez bien ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Je … je ne … je ne sais pas. »

Riza le dévisagea. Il lui avait sauvé la vie certes, mais … on aurait dit une autre personne à ce moment-là.

« Partons. » décida Roy.

Il fit volte-face, et s'éloigna à grands pas. Riza marqua un certain temps avant de le suivre. Les deux soldats marchèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs collègues, ces derniers avaient réussi à neutraliser le peu qu'il restait de la bande des Mains Noires. Encore sous le choc de sa bataille, Roy ordonna le repli. Le reste de l'équipe eut quartier libre jusqu'au lendemain. Riza regarda partir son supérieur. Sur le chemin du retour, le brun était complètement perdu. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver tout à l'heure ? En y repensant, c'était comme si sa raison s'était déconnectée. Il n'avait plus eu qu'une seule idée en tête : éliminer ces hommes. La véritable raison restait floue. D'accord Riza avait été en danger, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'agissait comme ça. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne parvenait pas à le regretter. Ni pendant, ni après.

Roy se frotta le visage. D'abord ces rêves où il se voyait enfant, tuer des inconnus et maintenant voilà qu'il le faisait en vrai. C'était la pleine lune ou quoi ? Il allait devoir se pencher sérieusement sur ce problème s'il voulait éviter que ça se reproduise.

* * *

« Le pouvoir de retirer la vie ... » entendit soudain le brun.

Sortant de ses réflexions, Roy tourna la tête vers la voix. Il découvrit un curieux personnage. Vêtu d'une robe de bure dont le bas était un peu déchiré, une capuche recouvrant la tête visiblement penchée, et un long et épais bâton dont l'extrémité était enroulée sur elle-même.

« Le pouvoir de retirer la vie est un don qui fait rêver les hommes au cœur noir. Mais à l'origine c'est un don sacré qui n'est accordé qu'aux Gardiens du Cycle. » reprit l'homme.

« Pardon ? » répondit Roy, qui ne comprenait rien à ces paroles.

L'individu releva la tête, et Mustang découvrit le visage d'un homme mûr, empreint de gravité et de sagesse. Ses yeux orange ( ??? ) fixèrent le colonel.

« Sombre est la destinée des Gardiens du Cycle. Le sang coulera encore à vos pieds, jeune voyageur. »

Il se leva, et disparut en faisant claudiquer son bâton. Roy le regarda s'éloigner, perplexe.

« Tsss. »

Y'avait de ces bizarroïdes sur terre je vous jure ! Roy secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. Heureusement, deux maisons plus loin il était arrivé. Il suspendit la veste de son uniforme, se versa un verre d'alcool et se laissa choir sur un fauteuil. Les événements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, de même que les paroles de l'étrange personnage. Le pouvoir de retirer la vie … ben lui n'en voulait pas. Les Gardiens du Cycle, connaissait pas ces zoziaux-là. Il avait assez à faire avec son propre boulot.

« Le sang coulera encore à vos pieds … veut-il dire que je vais tuer de nouveau ? Et savait-il que j'en ai déjà fait couler ? » s'interrogea Roy à voix haute.

C'est ridicule, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il appelé jeune voyageur ? Il avait une tête de gitan ? Pas qu'il sache. Mouais, quelle journée décidément ! Roy but une gorgée. Une chose était sûre : il avait un potentiel caché. Et pas des meilleurs. Son intuition lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Or il n'avait pas franchement envie d'ôter la vie. Pour ça, une seule solution : prendre les devants. Cela passait par le déchiffrage de ses rêves. Cela avait commencé dans son enfance.

« _Mes parents sont morts. Mais il me reste un oncle, je vais lui demander ce qu'il sait. Hummm … quel âge pouvais-je bien avoir ? _»

Bof, si vraiment son oncle savait quelque chose, il pourrait certainement le lui dire. Roy se leva, et attrapa son téléphone. Après avoir cherché dans son carnet d'adresses, il composa le numéro.

« Allô ? » fit une voix grave.

« Bonjour oncle Elliott, c'est Roy. »

« Heeeyyy en voilà une surprise ! Alors que deviens-tu petit galopin ? »

« Ca va bien. Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin de te voir, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, tu es libre demain soir ? »

« Évidemment que je suis libre, je suis à la retraite ! »

« Euh oui, mais tu aurais pu avoir quelque chose de prévu. Vers 18h30, ça te convient ? » proposa Roy.

« Bien sûr, à la condition que tu reste dîner. »

« D'accord, je te remercie oncle Ely. » sourit le brun.

« Pas de soucis ! A demain fiston ! »

« A demain. »

Voilà, une bonne chose de faite, se dit Roy en reposant le combiné. En espérant qu'Elliott aie vraiment les informations qu'il recherchait.


	2. Instinct de tueur

**Les choses ne s'arrangent pas pour Roy. Pourquoi diable devient-il meurtrier ? Les réponses arrivent petit à petit, mais il va lui falloir remonter dans son enfance.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^**

_

* * *

_

_Le voyageur suivit l'ermite, qui ajouta : « La destinée des Gardiens du Cycle commence dans le sang. Les ténèbres deviennent leur demeure, en silence ils observent ceux qui sont dans le monde. Les êtres hors du temps et de l'espace sont toujours parmi nous. »_

Encore ce rêve … avec plus de précisions. Roy enfant venait de tuer l'homme dans la cuisine de chez lui. Il remarqua une arme qui s'était échappée de la main de l'intrus. L'enfant la considéra quelques secondes, puis la ramassa. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Un coup de feu le tira de son analyse. Le petit sortit alors le chargeur : plein. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, le garçonnet le remit en place, ôta le cran de sécurité puis sortit. Il suivit les coups de feu qui résonnent. Les hommes étaient dehors, et son père n'est pas loin. Le petit Mustang se tint derrière eux. Il leva l'arme à feu … un premier coup part. Un corps s'écroula. Les intrus se retournèrent, au moment où le petit tira une seconde fois.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à riposter. Roy se sauva à un angle de la maison. Un des hommes fut désigna pour aller chercher l'enfant. Il arriva à l'endroit où le petit avait disparu. Mais où était-il ? L'intrus n'eut pas le loisir de chercher. Juste le temps de sentir une balle lui traverser la chair. Roy se tenait suspendu par une main à une branche du cerisier de son jardin. Une fois l'homme mort, il se laissa tomber au sol. Il décida de revenir à l'endroit de la bataille. Il ne restait pratiquement plus personne. Un des hommes fut soudain devant le petit, qui leva aussitôt son arme. Un temps de flottement s'installa. Roy regardait l'homme droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Le type en face sourit, il ne le croyait pas capable de tirer.

« _Allez gamin, donne-moi cette arme. _» demanda-t-il en pliant les doigts.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon tira. Les yeux de son adversaire s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Et ceux du Mustang adulte s'ouvrirent. Il releva la tête, une expression d'ahurissement sur le visage. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? L'avait-il réellement fait ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Le colonel se redressa. Distraitement il éteignit son réveil, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce rêve … c'était un souvenir. Plus il y pensait plus il y croyait. Cependant, les vraies raisons de ce massacre étaient toujours inaccessibles.

« Bon dieu oncle Ely, j'espère que tu pourras vraiment éclairer ma lanterne ! »

Le colonel se leva avec un soupir, pour se rendre dans sa salle de bain. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Il prit un uniforme propre, qu'il suspendit derrière la porte de la pièce d'eau. Puis il s'examina devant la glace.

« Que ! »

Roy se pencha. Sa peau était devenu pâle, d'un blanc presque cadavérique. D'un côté la couleur de ses yeux ressortait davantage, mais son teint faisait peur. Le brun resta là à se mirer un bon moment. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être malade. Mustang se détourna se son reflet, pour se déshabiller et entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il actionna ensuite le robinet d'eau chaude.

« ?? »

Allons bon, l'eau chaude devrait être là depuis un moment maintenant. Roy tourna à fonds. Rien. D'un autre côté, il ne sentait pas non plus l'eau froide. Curieux. Bon, il n'avait pas non plus la journée, alors autant se laver. Il fit sa toilette rapidement. Quelque temps plus tard, le colonel arriva à son bureau.

* * *

« Bonjour colonel ! Vous allez bien ? » s'enquit Havoc.

« Très bien oui pourquoi ? »

Si on excluait les évènements de la veille et son rêve étrange oui, ça allait plutôt bien.

« Vous êtes très pâle. »

« Je sais, me suis réveillé comme ça ce matin. » révéla Roy.

Mouais, pas très plausible comme explication. Toutefois, c'était la plus stricte vérité. Oh, ça allait bien passer. Tant qu'il ne se sentait pas de fièvre ou n'avait pas de toux. Ses autres subordonnés remarquèrent aussi son nouveau teint, mais il leur assura qu'il se portait comme un charme. Ce détail réglé, l'équipe se remit au travail. Tout d'abord, rédiger le rapport sur l'affaire de la veille. Mustang croisa à ce moment-là le regard de Riza. Tout deux se demandaient s'ils devaient mentionner que l'alchimiste avait descendu cinq ou six personnes à lui seul. Roy baissa les yeux, puis lui fit discrètement signe que non. Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache, qu'on pense qu'il perdait les pédales. Car quand on le connaissait, c'était là la première chose qui venait à l'esprit. Riza comprit le message, et retourna à son rapport.

« _Me demande ce qui va se passer lors de la prochaine mission. J'espère que je pourrais me contenir. _» songea le brun.

Que dirait-il à ses subordonnés ? Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ? Ben tiens. Et la chemise blanche à manches longues, t'es pour ? L'officier retint un soupir. C'était ça autant, il perdait la boule. Et comme il faut en plus. Il finalisa son dossier, en tâchant de ne pas s'imaginer en train de moisir dans une salle capitonnée.

« Oh ! »

Ses équipiers levèrent la tête. A la couleur du dossier ils comprirent. C'était reparti pour un tour. Roy déglutit. Eh bien, voilà l'occasion de trouver une réponse à sa dernière question. Il ouvrit le dossier en tâchant de ne pas paraître stressé. Bien … quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

L'équipe se rendit donc dans une partie de la ville où des immeubles étaient en construction. Appréhender des trafiquants, ça promettait des balles ça. Les militaires suivaient leur cible en voiture, échangeant des coups de feu de temps à autre, comment ça va bien et vous ?

« Bon sang Havoc ! Doucement dans les virages tu va finir par nous éjecter de la voiture ! » pesta Heymans.

« Non mais tu crois que c'est en courant après les papillons qu'on va les rattraper ces types ? » riposta le blond.

Roy se cramponna à la portière pendant que son sous-lieutenant négociait un autre virage, pratiquement sur deux roues. Note à lui-même : ne plus JAMAIS monter en voiture avec lui. Le grand huit à côté c'était le pays des bisounours.

« Là là là ils s'arrêtent ! » s'exclama Jean.

Et lui aussi, dans un grand crissement à faire fondre les pneus. Il fut le premier à sortir, pendant que ses collègues remettaient leur cœur à l'endroit et remontaient leur estomac. Une fois le nord retrouvé, ils s'empressèrent de le suivre dans l'immeuble inachevé par lequel Havoc avait disparu. Déjà les coups de feu résonnaient à l'intérieur. Les militaires se séparèrent. Roy arriva à un étage. Il sortit avec précaution, vérifiant que l'ennemi ne l'attendait pas à la sortie. Personne. Les sens aux aguets, il avança parmi les outils des ouvriers, et les poutres métalliques. Il était certain qu'un homme était monté ici. Où se cachait-il ? Le colonel progressa un moment dans l'étage, se faufilant d'une colonne à l'autre.

« _Il est bien caché le bougre. _» se dit Mustang.

Clic ! Oh ce bruit il le connaissait. Il l'avait entendu tellement de fois … vite Roy plongea sur le côté. Le coup de feu claqua. Le bandit lui tirait dans le dos ! Dissimulé à la vue de son adversaire, il attendait que les tirs cessent pour contre attaquer.

« Uuuuh !!! »

Roy eut l'impression de basculer dans le vide. Cette sensation … il l'avait déjà expérimentée … mais il ne put pas s'attarder dessus davantage. Il remarqua une pioche devant lui. Son pied passa sous le manche, et d'un coup précis la souleva pour l'attraper. Il se releva ensuite. Il entendit son adversaire approcher. Il voyait même son ombre. Roy contourna la poutre de métal. Le trafiquant croyant le surprendre, jaillit dans l'autre sens. Lorsqu'il constata que sa proie avait bougé, il était trop tard. Roy se trouvait déjà près de lui. La pioche fit voler l'arme à feu, avant que son possesseur n'en plante la pointe dans le ventre de l'homme de main.

* * *

Juste en bas, Riza tâchait de rejoindre son supérieur. Pourvu qu'il n'aie rien … un homme les bras relevés lui barra soudain la route. Hawkeye le mit en joue. Son vis-à-vis se contenta de lever un peu plus les mains. Le lieutenant fit alors un pas en avant. Surgissant de l'ombre, un complice la frappa à la joue. Sous la force, Riza chuta. D'autres hommes arrivèrent pour l'immobiliser. Un piège … la jeune femme entendit le déclic d'une arme. En tournant les yeux sur le côté, elle put même en voir le canon. Cependant, le coup qu'elle perçut n'en provenait pas. L'homme qui la mettait en joue s'écroula, suivit par celui qui bloquait le bras de Riza. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour apercevoir qui lui venait en aide, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir son colonel. Il arborait le même air que la veille. Roy abattit l'homme qui se tenait devant sa subordonnée. Du bruit au-dessus de lui l'informa que des renforts ennemis venaient d'arriver. Mustang opéra une roulade, puis descendit un premier type. Le second qui sautait de l'étage au-dessus le désarma d'un coup de pied. Le brun lui rendit la pareille en opérant une roulade arrière : son pied percuta le poignet tenant le pistolet de son ennemi. Après quoi, Roy bondit haut dans les airs. Il retomba à genoux sur les épaules de l'homme de main, pendant que ses doigts emprisonnaient la cravate de celui-ci.

L'officier détendit ses genoux, opérant une nouvelle cabriole, saisit de sa main libre le col de l'ennemi et l'entraîna avec lui. Mustang retomba droit comme un i, suspendu à la cravate du type. Avec son poids, nul doute qu'il l'avait étranglé. Il lâcha le tissu et retomba doucement sur le sol. En haut, inutile de préciser la surprise de Riza. D'où lui venait de pareilles capacités ? Le lieutenant observait son supérieur qui remontait en rebondissant entre deux poutres verticales.

« Raaaaah ! »

Il restait encore un autre homme, qui constatant les dégâts sur ses collègues en devenait fou de rage. Riza réagit au quart de tour : son arme se porta à la hauteur de ses yeux … et rien. Le type venait tout bonnement de se figer sur place, avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Roy sortit derrière lui, la main à la hauteur du cou de l'autre. Il la baissa, et le type s'effondra face contre terre. Hawkeye remarqua que son supérieur tenait quelque chose. Un tournevis à pointe, à moitié trempé dans le sang. Il le laissa tomber.

« Hmm ! »

Roy secoua la tête, et reprit un air normal, quoiqu'un peu désorienté. Il découvrit les corps autour de lui et Riza.

« Oh non encore. » dit-il.

Oui encore, une fois de plus il semblerait qu'une force aie prit possession du colonel. Quelque chose qui le transformait en tueur efficace. Une sorte … d'instinct. Le brun plissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas pu se contenir. C'était arrivé aussi vite que la dernière fois. Comment et pourquoi, il n'en savait fichtre rien.

« Rentrons colonel. » intervint Riza.

Elle voyait bien que lui non plus n'y comprenait rien. Cette histoire était invraisemblable. Heureusement, eux seuls en avaient été témoins. Pour combien de temps ?

« Je vais essayer, j'espère avoir des réponses ce soir. » annonça soudain Mustang.

Il préféra rentrer avec son lieutenant. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, reconnaissant son expression de détermination.

« Et comment allez-vous faire ? » questionna Riza.

« Eh bien … je fais de drôles de rêves. Je suis enfant, il y a des gens dans la maison de mes parents qui ne sont pas venus nous souhaiter la bonne nuit. Et …je les abats presque tous. »

Riza, bien que concentrée sur la route, écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne datait donc pas d'hier.

« Comme mes parents ne sont plus là, je vais interroger mon oncle Elliott, le plus proche géographiquement parlant. J'espère qu'il est au courant. »

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, ou autant qu'elle puisse l'être pour un militaire. Mustang lui, attendait impatiemment le soir. Et pour une fois, la paperasse l'aida à passer le temps. Enfin, lorsque l'heure arriva, il quitta rapidement le Q.G. Direction : la banlieue de la capitale. L'oncle Elliott vivait dans une petite ville tranquille, loin des tracasseries de la capitale. Durant le trajet, Mustang chercha comment aborder le sujet avec le vieil homme. Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer que du jour au lendemain, il s'était transformé en tueur. Pas en temps de paix. Il devrait peut-être lui parler de son rêve. Enfin, en partie. Si ça se trouve, son oncle était au courant. Pourvu qu'il le soit.

Roy arriva à destination cinq minutes en avance. Il se hâta de sortir de son véhicule, le ferma puis se rendit sur le perron.

* * *

« Oh Roy ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

L'oncle Elliott, la soixantaine passée mais la gaieté gravée sur le visage, venait de lui ouvrir. Il salua son neveu avec chaleur, l'invitant à entrer dans sa petite maison respirant les temps passés mais heureux. Une petite femme vint également accueillir le colonel.

« Roy mon petit ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bonjour tante Adeline. Je vais bien et toi ? »

« Oh on fait aller, tu sais à mon âge … tandis que toi regarde-toi, quel beau jeune homme ! Un peu pâle quand même. Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore célibataire ? » répondit la vieille dame.

Et c'est reparti, songea Mustang. Il allait encore avoir droit à un sermon, comme quoi eux à son âge était déjà mariés, qu'il devait songer à se trouver une compagne etc. Le couple fit passer le militaire dans un petit salon aux meubles en bois massifs, ornés de cadres représentant un paysage marin ou champêtre, des photos de famille trônaient un peu partout. Sur la table se trouvait un superbe bouquet aux fleurs multicolores. Les trois membres de la famille Mustang s'assirent eux sur des fauteuils moelleux, aux couleurs sobres un peu passées. La tante Adeline amena le thé dans un service en porcelaine. Elle déposa son plateau sur la table basse, tendit une assiette de petits gâteaux à son neveu qui accepta avec plaisir. Pendant qu'elle faisait le service, Elliott prit la parole.

« Alors il paraît que tu avais des questions à me poser. »

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu me dise si toi ou tante Adeline avez le souvenir d'un événement marquant dans ma jeunesse. » expliqua Roy.

« Un événement marquant ? Il y en a eu plusieurs, aux alentours de quel âge ? » demanda Adeline en lui tendant une tasse.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, dans mon enfance. Ça a un rapport avec mon père. Ce … genre d'évènement serait plutôt … comment dire ? »

« Grave ? » compléta Elliott.

« Voilà, du moins dérangeant. »

Dérangeant dans le fait que ce soit un enfant qui ait pu tuer des adultes. Le couple chercha dans sa mémoire entre deux gorgées de thé et un petit gâteau.

« Le seul qui pourrait être grave, du moins à mon sens c'est quand ta mère est partie. » dit finalement Elliott.

« Ah ? J'avais sept ans je crois. » fit Roy.

« En effet. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain, sans donner de raison. Juste qu'il était l'heure. C'était une femme curieuse, pas très bavarde ni très sociale. Et je me rappelle … ses yeux jaunes quand ils vous regardaient … j'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle voyait au fonds de mon âme. C'était vraiment un regard glaçant. » ajouta Adeline.

« Des yeux jaunes ? » releva Roy, qui ne se rappelait pas vraiment de ce détail.

Il fallait dire que sa mère ne figurait sur aucune photo. Son père avait toujours essayé d'en prendre, mais bizarrement elle n'apparaissait jamais sur les clichés.

« Oui, une couleur d'or assez belle si on excepte comme le dit ta tante, qu'il faisait froid dans le dos. Tu lui ressemble beaucoup, mais tu as les yeux de ton père. » reprit Elliott.

Couleur d'or … il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait ce genre de prunelles. Mais Edward Elric n'avait a priori aucun rapport avec ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Rien d'autre ? » interrogea à nouveau Roy.

« Euh … » fit Elliott.

« Je me souviens qu'un soir de tes sept ans, ton père t'avais amené ici en catastrophe. Il disait qu'il fallait qu'on te garde pour quelques jours. Je n'aurais pas trouvé cela si frappant s'il n'avait pas eu l'air affolé. Il savait garder son sang-froid.» reprit Adeline.

Mustang tilta. Ca pouvait très bien être le soir où ils avaient reçus de la visite et qu'il avait tué des gens. Il aurait pu vouloir mettre son fils à l'abri le temps de régler tout ça.

« _Ou pour éviter que je recommence. _»

« Mais pourquoi ces questions ? Il t'arrive quelque chose fiston ? » interrogea Elliott.

« Oh euh, juste un besoin de réponse. »

Elliott et sa femme échangèrent un regard. Puis par respect pour leur neveu, changèrent de sujet. Il passa le reste de la soirée en leur compagnie, soirée bien agréable ponctuée d'anecdotes diverses, sur son enfance, celle de son père. Roy nota qu'ils ne savaient pas grand-chose de sa mère. A vrai dire, personne ne savait rien d'elle. Elle ne répondait pas beaucoup aux questions, si ce n'est de courtes réponses parfois monosyllabiques. Un vrai mystère. Concernant son rêve, son oncle et sa tante ne savaient pas ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mustang pensait qu'il pouvait bien avoir sept ans à ce moment précis. Ça lui faisait un début de piste.

« _J'ai même l'impression que ma mère est liée à ça d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il va falloir que j'enquête à son sujet. _»

L'air de rien, il orienta donc la conversation sur elle, pour tâcher d'en savoir le maximum, par où chercher. Elliott et Adeline en dirent encore peu de choses, car c'était le peu qu'ils savaient. Constatant qu'il commençait à se faire tard, Mustang décida de quitter le couple. De retour chez lui, il vérifia sa boîte aux lettres. Un morceau de parchemin s'y trouvait, plié comme une enveloppe et fermé par de la cire noire. Roy entra dans son logis pour l'examiner. Le papier si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, paraissait ancien. Une fois dans son fauteuil préféré, il décacheta l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin. Un message court était calligraphié à l'encre :

«_ Lorsque les souvenirs de la prime enfance refont surface, le jeune voyageur commence à chercher ses origines. La mère disparue attends son enfant dans l'autre monde, au début de son initiation. La destinée des Gardiens du cycle commence dans le sang. Les ténèbres deviennent leur demeure, en silence ils observent ceux qui sont dans le monde. Les êtres hors du temps et de l'espace sont toujours parmi nous. Le jeune voyageur peut trouver les réponses avec l'Ermite. _»

Roy ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Ça ressemblait bigrement à ce qui lui arrivait. Il se rappelait un passage précis de son enfance, il voulait mener des recherches sur sa mère et … un ermite … Roy leva les yeux du parchemin. Il se rappela avoir vu un homme la veille. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pouvait bien être ce fameux Ermite.

« _Si j'en crois ce parchemin, ce bonhomme-là à les réponses que je cherche. Mais comment je le retrouve ? _» pensa Mustang.

Autre chose : il n'était pas bien gai ce message : du sang, des ténèbres … le colonel se dit que l'Ermite avait probablement déposé ce message dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il savait donc où il habitait. Fallait-il attendre qu'il le recontacte ? Car le brun ne disposait d'aucune adresse où le retrouver.

« Je vais quand même tâcher d'en savoir plus sur ma mère. Elle connaissait peut-être cet Ermite si ça se trouve. » décida le brun.

Il replia le parchemin, et s'achemina vers sa chambre pour passer la nuit.


	3. L'Ermite

**Tu as voulu savoir Roy, maintenant tu sais. Les réponses que cherchait le colonel vont bien au-delà de ce qu'il imaginait. Pourra-t-il revenir en arrière et reprendre sa vie ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

_

* * *

_

L'Ermite guide le voyageur à travers les questions, le ramène chez lui. Le voyageur s'initie aux mystères de sa condition, avant que ne se poursuive son pèlerinage à travers les mondes. Ramener les esprits au commencement, afin que le Grand cycle s'achève et reprenne son éternelle roue. Les enfants perdus retrouveront leur chemin dans les ténèbres.

Savoir ce qu'était devenue sa mère, disparue depuis vingt-trois ans n'allait pas être simple. Beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé. Pour l'instant, Roy se concentrait sur les origines de sa génitrice. Qui sait, elle était peut-être retournée sur sa terre natale. Pour ce qu'il savait, elle et son père s'était rencontrés dans une petite ville de l'Ouest, Rosevalley, censée être cette fameuse terre natale. Le colonel résolut de s'y rendre pour trouver des réponses. Il signifia un jour de congé à ses subordonnés, puis embarqua dans un train en partance. Durant le trajet il sortit le parchemin qu'on lui avait fait parvenir. L'Ermite …. s'il retrouve sa mère, elle pourrait indiquer à Roy où dénicher ce bonhomme. En attendant, le colonel sortit un roman pour passer le temps.

Une fois à Rosevalley, Mustang interpella un taxi et lui demanda de le conduire à la mairie. Ceci fait, il s'adressa à la réceptionniste, une dame entre deux âges. Il dut faire usage de son statut de militaire pour que cette tête de pioche croisée avec une mule le laisse consulter les archives. Il suivit donc un des employés qui le conduisit au sous-sol.

« Vous cherchez quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les registres de naissance d'il y a vingt-trois ans. » répondit Roy.

« Alors c'est là. »

Il lui montra une rangée de cartons. Roy le remercia, puis une fois l'employé parti attrapa un carton. Il en retira un gros pavé. Roy suivit les noms du doigts.

« Voyons … Enaëlle Morgan … »

Le brun tourna une page, puis une deuxième, une troisième, jusqu'à arriver à la fin. Curieux. C'était pourtant bien le bon registre. Le nom de sa mère ne figurait nulle part. Par acquis de conscience, Mustang vérifia le registre précédent, puis le suivant. Rien. Pas la moindre date de naissance ni de décès. Comme si sa mère n'avait jamais existé.

« Étrange. Je suis pourtant la preuve vivante qu'elle a vécu. Voyons si les gens du coin en savent davantage. »

L'administration et ses erreurs, vous m'avez comprise. Voilà donc notre charmant colonel dans les rues de Rosevalley. Il avisa deux vieilles dames en train de discuter, l'une sur le pas de son jardin l'autre à l'extérieur.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mesdames, mais je recherche quelqu'un. Connaissez-vous Enaëlle Morgan ? »

« Enaëlle Morgan … ah oui, je me souviens d'elle. Une femme brune avec les yeux dorés c'est cela ? » répondit une des dames.

« Tout à fait. » confirma Roy avec espoir.

Il était près de penser qu'en fait sa mère n'était tout simplement pas née ici, d'où l'absence de sa naissance dans le registre.

« Elle a vécu un moment ici. D'ailleurs c'était assez curieux. D'un côté on avait l'impression qu'elle avait toujours été dans cette ville, mais maintenant … je suis incapable de me souvenir d'Enaëlle jeune. » reprit la première dame, en face de Roy.

Il fronça les sourcils. Théoriquement, sa mère était plus jeune qu'elles. Si vraiment elle était née ici, elles devaient forcément se souvenir d'Enaëlle enfant.

« C'est vrai, moi aussi je n'ai que des souvenirs d'elle adulte. Pourtant, nous avons encore une bonne mémoire. » ajouta la seconde.

Sa comparse hocha vigoureusement la tête. Roy salua les deux femmes, puis s'éloigna encore plus perplexe. Quel genre de femme était sa mère pour semer ainsi la confusion ? Le colonel décida tout de même d'interroger d'autres personnes. Hélas, ils lui firent tous le même genre de réponse, à sa surprise, et il faut bien l'avouer son agacement. Roy nageait en plein brouillard. Il n'avait qu'une maigre piste, qui au final ne menait nulle part. Enaëlle semblait n'avoir fait qu'un passage sur terre. Sans laisser de traces. Roy avait passé la journée à chercher des réponses en vain. Il se résigna à reprendre le chemin de son hôtel. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le sol, les informations qu'il avait recueillies tournant en boucle dans sa tête. Jamais vue jeune … pas de date de naissance ... partie quand il avait sept ans ...

« Je suis perdu dans les ténèbres de l'incompréhension. » lâcha Roy avec un soupir.

« En effet. C'est bien pour ça que je suis là. »

* * *

Roy sursauta et tourna la tête au son de cette voix. L'Ermite !!! Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ? Mustang regarda l'homme aux yeux cuivrés venir à lui.

« Il est temps que le jeune voyageur aie des réponses concrètes. Suis-moi enfant perdu, nous avons à parler. »

Il lui tourna aussitôt le dos, et s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu fatiguée. Roy le suivit sans vraiment y penser. L'homme le conduisit dans une petite maison à l'autre bout du village. Après qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière le brun, il l'invita à passer au salon et à s'asseoir. L'Ermite prit un livre dans une vitrine, qu'il posa entre lui et le colonel.

« Je me nomme Ermendil, plus connu sous le nom de l'Ermite. Mon rôle est de conduire les gens de ta condition là où ils doivent aller, et de répondre à leurs questions. Du moins l'essentiel. » annonça l'homme.

« Les gens de ma condition ? » releva Mustang.

« C'est cela. Avant, sache que mes révélations vont chambouler ton existence. Prépare-toi à ne plus avoir aucun repère ici-bas, à te sentir étranger au monde. » continua Ermendil.

Le colonel fronça les sourcils. Tout un tas d'hypothèses variées, diverses et saugrenues dansèrent la farandole dans sa tête. Ermendil se contentait de le fixer droit dans les mirettes, les mains appuyées sur son bâton. Le brun fut le premier à baisser les yeux, réfléchissant toujours. Les paroles de l'Ermite n'étaient pas pour rassurer, mais mine de rien il voulait fichtrement bien savoir pour quelles raisons il se transformait en tueur. Il était venu ici pour ça. Après un instant de silence, il croisa à nouveau le regard orangé.

« Je vous écoute. Que voulez-vous dire par les gens de ma condition ? »

« Tu as certainement remarqué quelques changements ces temps-ci, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau physique. Le teint pâle, le fait de ne plus ressentir ni le chaud ni le froid, c'est typique des êtres comme toi. » commença Ermendil.

Il poussa alors le livre vers le colonel. Sur la couverture, une créature entièrement noire tenant un outil à grande lame. Roy afficha une mine étonnée. Pour la pâleur de sa peau, d'accord c'était visible mais le reste ?

« Pourriez-vous en venir au fait s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu n'es plus un être humain. Ta mère Enaëlle, n'en était pas un non plus. C'était une Faucheuse. » révéla Ermendil.

Que … comment ça plus un être humain ? Et que sous-entendait-il par une Faucheuse ? En réponse à son regard interrogateur, Ermendil tapota le livre de sa canne.

« Une Faucheuse, ça veut dire l'incarnation de la mort. Son rôle est faucher les âmes de ceux qui doivent mourir, et les conduire dans l'autre monde. »

« Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis le fils de la mort ? » questionna Mustang incrédule.

« Eh bien pour être franc, les Faucheuses donnent généralement naissance à des filles. Les hommes sont très rares. Mais oui, tu es bel et bien un enfant de la mort. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Personne n'est capable de voir la mort, je veux dire je n'ai jamais aperçu de Faucheuse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! » protesta Roy.

« Parce que les confirmées sont invisibles aux yeux des mortels, la plupart du temps. Les novices comme toi sont parfaitement visibles. Puisque tu doutes, explique-moi pourquoi tu es capable de tuer des gens de manière aussi efficace ? » répondit tranquillement Ermendil.

« Je … je n'en sais rien ! »

« Parce que c'est ton instinct de Faucheur qui prends le dessus. Ça a commencé quand tu as eu sept ans. Un danger mortel t'as menacé toi ou ton père, et tu t'en es débarrassé. »

« Comment savez-vous ? » demanda Roy qui commençait à paniquer.

Lui, la mort incarnée ! Il savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains, à une époque il avait effectivement été celui qui amène le décès. Mais de là à ce qu'il doive le faire toute sa vie, il y avait un monde ! Il s'était juré de ne plus tuer. Et là, il apprenait qu'il était un assassin depuis la naissance !

« Sept ans, c'est l'âge où la mère s'en va, laissant la nature de son enfant se développer. C'est comme cela qu'on devient Faucheur, en survivant aux différentes épreuves. Chez l'homme toutefois, cela prends plus de temps. L'instinct est refoulé par la nature humaine héritée du père, jusqu'à ses trente ans environ. »

« Non mais … vous vous trompez, j'ai juré de ne plus tuer d'innocents ! »

Pourtant, Roy sentait au fonds de lui qu'Ermendil disait vrai. Ça correspondait trop pour n'être que des coïncidences.

« Pour les Faucheuses, sache qu'il n'y a pas d'innocent ou de coupable. Quand l'heure de la mort est venue, on n'y échappe pas. C'est ce qu'on appelle le Grand Cycle. Tu devrais prendre ce livre, tout y est expliqué. »

« Je ne suis pas un assassin ! Je veux plus l'être ! » s'écria Roy.

« Ne chasse pas ta nature. Elle te poussera à vouloir comprendre, puis à revenir chez toi. » continua Ermendil, imperméable à la colère du militaire.

« J'en ai assez entendu ! »

Roy se leva brusquement et quitta la maison en claquant la porte. L'Ermite n'esquissa pas un geste pour le rattraper. Le colonel revint d'un pas rageur à son hôtel, tout son être protestant contre les révélations d'Ermendil. Un Faucheur, et pourquoi pas Cupidon pendant qu'on y était ? Non mais certains devraient arrêter la moquette, ça devenait grave là ! Sur le chemin, il croisa un homme et son chien. Lorsque le canidé leva les yeux vers lui, il se mit aussitôt à aboyer furieusement, la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

« Eh bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » interrogea son maître.

L'animal avait l'air terrorisé. Le poil hérissé, les oreilles en arrière, il fixait le colonel comme si c'était un prédateur particulièrement dangereux. Quand ce dernier, assez surpris par tant de véhémence, passa à côté, le chien couina fortement et chercha à s'éloigner rapidement. Roy regarda le passant et son animal s'éloigner avec incompréhension. Plus loin, ce fut un chat qui prit le relais.

Lui aussi semblait avoir peur de lui, feulant et crachant un moment avant de prendre la fuite.

« _Qu'est-ce qui leur prends à ces animaux ? _» se demanda Mustang en arrivant à son hôtel.

Oh peu importe, il avait mieux à faire que de se préoccuper des problèmes des animaux pour le moment. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit. Les yeux clos, il tâcha de ne plus penser à rien. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Roy rouvrit les yeux à moitié.

« _Je n'arrive pas à y croire … ma mère était vraiment une Faucheuse, une incarnation de la mort ? Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Mais … non. Je ne ... _»

Sa main serra la couverture. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse cette soi-disant seconde nature prendre le dessus. Il devait gravir les échelons, tenir sa promesse. Rien ne devait l'en dévier. Même s'il n'avait pas prévu un obstacle pareil. Le sommeil vint le prendre sur ces pensées. Préoccupé comme il l'était, il rêva à nouveau de son enfance. Toutefois, ce fut sa mère qu'il revit. Nette et précise. Ses longs cheveux si noirs, son teint diaphane et ses yeux couleur soleil.

« _Maaaamaaaan ! _»

« _Qu'y a-t-il Roy ? » répondit la voix d'Enaëlle._

_Devant elle se tenait le petit Roy, âgé de six ans. Il tenait un petit corps gris dans ses deux mains._

_« Ma souris ne bouge plus ! » dit-il d'une voix gémissante._

_Il tendit le cadavre du rongeur vers sa mère. Elle y jeta un œil rapide._

_« C'est parce que la vie a cessé de l'animer. »_

_« Mais tu peux la faire revenir ? »_

_« Non. Personne ne peut faire cela. Elle est morte et ne reviendra pas. »_

_« Je veux pas qu'elle soit morte ! » protesta le garçonnet._

_Les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Enaëlle posa alors le livre qu'elle tenait, puis prit son enfant sur ses genoux._

_« Ecoute-moi Roy. Il ne faut pas craindre la mort, ni même la détester. La mort fait partie de la vie. A la naissance, on donne de l'énergie à chaque être, mais au bout d'un moment il faut la rendre. C'est comme quand tu prêtes un jouet à ton copain Maes. Quand il a fini de s'en servir il doit te le rendre. » expliqua-t-elle._

_« Oui mais c'est triste. » _

_« Je sais. Pleurer ceux qui sont partis et s'en rappeler est la seule chose que l'on peut faire. Tu verra plusieurs fois la vie quitter le corps d'un être. Souviens-toi des fois où tu la nourrissais, et où tu pouvais la caresser. » _

_Roy hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Puis il serra sa mère, qui lui rendit son étreinte._

_« Voilà. Le Grand Cycle est immuable, n'oublie jamais ça. » _

Dans son sommeil, le colonel répéta ces mots : le Grand Cycle est immuable. Peu de temps après, il se réveilla. La première chose que ses yeux sombre virent, fut le livre que lui avait montré Ermendil sur sa commode. Roy leva la tête, puis approcha de son meuble. Il inspira, puis le prit. Il passa une main sur la couverture, et finit par l'ouvrir. L'intérieur présentait une gravure d'une jeune fille qui paraissait avoir seize ans, habillée d'un grand manteau noir. Elle tenait une grande faux qu'elle s'apprêtait à abattre sur un groupe de gens devant elle. Comme lui, sa peau était blanche, ses yeux étaient en revanche dorés comme ceux d'Enaëlle. Puis à côté de l'image un texte.

« _La vie … ce don égal à aucun autre, plus précieux que tout. Célébrée lorsqu'elle débute, mais aussi lorsqu'elle prends fin. Un grand pouvoir. Qui décide de l'accorder, de la retirer ? La vie est indissociable de la mort. Un cycle sans fin, dont le bon déroulement est surveillé par des êtres hors du temps et de l'espace. Sombre est la destinée de certains. Sombre … comme la mort. » annonce l'Ermite au voyageur. Tous deux cheminent à travers les ténèbres du doute, pour ramener le novice dans son monde d'origine, afin que commence son pèlerinage. Sa nature révélée, il devra subir différentes épreuves pour devenir Gardien du Cycle. _» lut le brun.

Il tourna la page. Roy se plongea dans la lecture de cet ouvrage, retrouvant le message du parchemin qu'on lui avait envoyé. Sa mère lui avait parlé de ce cycle, il relut les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, non sans une certaine émotion. Elle lui avait manqué … le brun n'avait pas compris son départ soudain. A la lumière du livre, il semblerait que ce soit une tradition, nécessaire pour la mère n'empêche pas son enfant de développer ses capacités en agissant à sa place. Également pour vérifier s'il était digne d'accéder au statut de Faucheuse. Un gargouillement en provenance de son ventre l'informa qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Mustang abandonna donc le manuscrit, pour descendre à la cafétéria de l'hôtel.

* * *

Il remplit son plateau et se trouva une place près d'une fenêtre. L'officier mangea distraitement. Une grande partie de lui voulait retourner lire le livre, puis partir à la recherche de l'Ermite. L'autre luttait contre cette idée, lui rappelant ces objectifs et ses promesses. Petit à petit, il écoutait davantage cette seconde part de lui-même. Une fois son petit-déjeuner terminé, il retournerait à Central et oublierait tout cela. Il consulterait un médecin pour cette sensation de vertige qui le prenait. Et la vie reprendrait son cours normal. Conforté par sa résolution, Roy savoura son premier repas de la journée. Il se hâta ensuite de regagner sa chambre pour plier bagage. Il oublia volontairement le livre afin de se tenir à sa décision. Si bien qu'en arrivant devant la réception, il était pratiquement convaincu qu'Ermendil lui avait raconté des sornettes, peut-être en vue de lui soutirer de l'argent, ou même de l'enrôler dans une secte quelconque.

Il régla sa note, et sortit au grand soleil. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un bon bol d'air frais avec le sourire. Le colonel descendit les marches de l'établissement, avant de se figer. Non de … ! C'était quoi ça ? Son ombre elle …. pétrifié au beau milieu de la rue, Roy regardait la bouche ouverte son ombre sur le sol, style oh je me reflète par terre ! Cela aurait pu être comique, si seulement elle n'était légèrement différente de d'habitude. Son ombre paraissait porter un long vêtement, comme un manteau qui claquait dans la brise matinale. Et surtout … elle tenait une faux.

« Et alors vous dormez debout ! »

Un automobiliste venait de l'apostropher, et fit résonner son klaxon. Roy sursauta et recula précipitamment. Son regard se porta sur un mur à côté.

« Non … ce n'est pas vrai ... » souffla-t-il.

L'ombre de la mort. Et elle provenait de lui. Roy regarda partout autour de lui, tournant dans tous les sens. Mais la silhouette de la Faucheuse était toujours là. Il finit par tomber nez-à-nez avec Ermendil.

« Tu constate que je ne t'ai pas menti. Nul autre qu'un ou une Faucheuse peut posséder une ombre pareille. » dit-il.

« Je suis … vraiment ... » articula Roy.

« Oui. Allez, viens enfant perdu. Je te ramène chez toi. »

L'Ermite lui tourna le dos. Mustang parut hésiter, puis lui emboîta le pas. Ils revinrent tout deux à la petite maison de la veille. Ermendil se dirigea vers la cheminée et apposa la main sur la pierre du fonds. L'encadrement s'agrandit alors, pendant qu'un tourbillon noir se dessinait. Puis il se tourna vers Roy.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Un passage vers l'autre monde. Là tu trouvera toutes les réponses à tes autres questions, car il n'est pas de mon ressort de te former. »

« Qui vous dit que je vais vous suivre ? » rétorqua Mustang.

« Alors dis-moi comment tu va expliquer la forme de ton ombre, comment tu va contrôler ta nature de Faucheur ! Car ce n'est pas comme un tic ou une habitude que l'on réprime. Les changements que tu as subi resteront à jamais. Et d'autres vont survenir, qu'il vaut mieux apprendre à contrôler sous peine de dégâts mortels. De plus, si jamais tu perturbes le Grand Cycle, les autres Faucheuses n'hésiteront pas à venir te trouver ! Et ça ne sera pas pour faire connaissance. Tu n'es plus le même, et aucune marche arrière n'est envisageable. Tu es ainsi, accepte-le. » riposta Ermendil.

Roy darda ses yeux sur le sol. L'Ermite avait raison, malgré tout ce n'était pas simple à accepter. Qu'il y aille ou non, il ne pourrait plus redevenir le colonel d'autrefois. De plus, vu ce qu'il était capable de faire, mieux valait qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Que se passait-il s'il blessait ses subordonnés sous le coup de la colère ? Pire, qu'il les tuait ?

« Je … j'ai fait une promesse. Il m'est difficile de tout quitter. » avertit Roy.

« Je sais. La Grande Faucheuse souhaite justement te voir à ce sujet. »

Ah ? Voilà qui piqua la curiosité du colonel. Pouvait-on deviner le futur de l'autre côté ? Qui sait, il y avait peut-être moyen de … vu la situation de son pays, son entrevue avec Bradley et la révélation de sa nature. Devenir Faucheur pourrait être un sérieux atout. Il devait essayer. Roy marcha donc vers Ermendil, qui lui tendit la main. Une fois que Roy l'eut prise, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.


	4. Entretien avec la Faucheuse

**A présent chez lui, Roy éclaircit un peu plus les choses. Sa tâche se définit, ainsi que sa mission.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

_Pas d'innocent, pas de coupable. La faux des Gardiens du cycle s'abat sans différence, sur le petit comme sur le grand, le faible comme le puissant. Tous reviendront à leur point de départ. Un lointain souvenir reste des voyageurs partis dans les ténèbres. Le pèlerinage s'effectue seul._

Le voyage vers l'autre monde ne dura que quelques secondes. L'Ermite lâcha la main du militaire. Mustang lui, fut surpris de découvrir que ce que Ermendil annonça comme le royaume de la mort, était en fait assez luxuriant. Magnifique même. L'herbe foisonnait, tendre, se mêlant à des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes et voisinant avec des arbres fruitiers. L'Ermite remarqua son air surpris.

« J'imagine que tu croyais atterrir dans un monde désolé, sec et sombre. »

« Euh ... »

La manière que l'Ermite avait de deviner ses pensées le mettait mal à l'aise. Le colonel acquiesça néanmoins.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. Les humains savent si peu de chose sur l'autre monde, ou alors que des sottises. La mort permets le renouveau, pourquoi devrions-nous vivre dans un endroit décadent. »

Ermendil avançait, suivit de son jeune voyageur qui jetait un regard de ci de là. L'Ermite conduisait le militaire vers le palais visible au loin. Roy qui n'avait pratiquement jamais vu de château, fut impressionné par la grandeur et la majesté de l'édifice. Il nota qu'il était entièrement blanc, en marbre très certainement. Son guide lui expliqua que c'était là résidence des Faucheuses, et qu'il contenait mille pièces pour le moment. Chaque fois qu'une incarnation de la mort naissait quelque part, sa chambre se créait automatiquement.

« Et il en naît souvent ? » interrogea le brun.

« Non, tous les cinq ou six cent ans. Et pas toutes n'arrivent pas à la fin du voyage. »

Hou … rassurant tout ça. La marche se poursuivit dans le silence. En dépit de la distance, Roy ne ressentit aucune fatigue ni soif. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent. Après quelques pas à l'intérieur, sur un sol en damier noir et blanc, une jeune fille vint à leur rencontre. Roy la reconnut tout de suite : elle figurait dans le livre que lui avait donné Ermendil. Qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié. Arf tant pis, il le signalerait plus tard. L'Ermite s'inclina devant elle.

« Bienvenue Ermendil, et toi jeune voyageur. Je suis la Grande Faucheuse, qui commande aux autres. Mais dans un des mondes où je suis allée, on m'a donné un nom : Luna Blackshadow. Tu peux m'appeler ainsi. » annonça-t-elle.

Le brun acquiesça et se présenta à son tour. Luna arborait un haut gris qui laissait le ventre libre, une jupe noire et des talons. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient autour d'elle, encadrant un visage fin aux yeux dorés. Il semblerait que ce soit la marque de fabrique des Faucheuses.

« Tu peux nous laisser, reprit-elle à l'adresse de l'Ermite. Suis-moi Roy, tu peux laisser ta valise au Gar'en. »

Une créature ailée apparut soudain dans le champ de Roy. Elle avait la taille d'une poupée, des grands yeux bridés ainsi que des oreilles pointues sur le haut de la tête. Sa tenue se composait d'une toge grise. Le Gar'en salua le colonel, puis le pria de lui remettre sa valise. Il obtempéra, avant de suivre Luna.

* * *

« D'ordinaire, je me contente de passer rencontrer les nouveaux venus dans leur classe, mais là, je dois t'entretenir d'un sujet de la plus haute importance. » commença Luna.

Roy observait les lieux tout en étant attentif à la conversation. Divers tableaux représentant des époques variées ornaient le long couloir qu'ils venaient de prendre, ainsi que des œuvres d'art. Les tentures étaient également anciennes. Au plafonds il distingua des dorures, des scènes de combat. Et aussi … des Faucheuses passant en volant. L'officier se demanda bien de quel sujet la mort souhaitait-elle discuter avec lui.

« Vois-tu, nous sommes appelés les Gardiens du Cycle par les créatures de l'au-delà. C'est aussi de cette manière que l'on se nomme entre nous, comme tu as dû le voir dans notre livre. » reprit Luna.

« A ce propos, il est resté à Rosevalley. » signala Roy.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous pouvons y avoir accès n'importe quand. »

Luna claqua des doigts, et le fameux manuscrit apparut entre ses mains dans un nuage de fumée sombre. Elle le fit de nouveau disparaître.

« Notre rôle est de veiller à ce que chaque être vivant meure en temps et en heure. La vie a une limite, n'en déplaise à certains. Ceci car le vrai but de l'existence est de faire grandir notre âme, de la débarrasser de ses défauts pour atteindre la perfection, et le bonheur ultime. Or, il arrive que des gens tentent de perturber cet ordre. Cela a des conséquences, pour eux d'abord. Ils retardent le moment où ils seront heureux à jamais. Deuxièmement, ceux qui s'essaient à l'immortalité ont rarement une descendance, ce qui empêche ceux qui attendent une nouvelle vie d'y avoir accès. C'est donc une nuisance pour les autres. Je te passe ce qui arrive quand ce genre d'être a le cœur mauvais. » continua la Grande Faucheuse.

« J'en ai une petite idée, en effet. » confirma Mustang.

« C'est précisément ce qui fait que j'attendais ta venue avec une certaine impatience. La situation de ton pays natal nous préoccupe. J'y ai ressenti des êtres immortels, non-humains et au cœur noir. » révéla Luna.

« Les homonculus. »

Luna émit alors un son extrêmement rauque, qui fit trembler le mobilier. Roy lui même en sursauta, apercevant ainsi la puissance de son interlocutrice.

« Quelle abomination ! De tels êtres ne devraient jamais voir le jour, jamais ! C'est une grave infraction à nos lois, et à celles qui régissent les mondes. » dit-elle, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« Je sais. La transmutation humaine est interdite chez moi. Avec raison je le reconnais. Et donc, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » répondit Roy.

« Le fait que tu sois né là-bas est un coup de chance pour nous. Surtout que ta mère était une Mort Noire. La hiérarchie des Faucheuses est consignée dans le manuscrit, je t'épargnerais donc du bla-bla inutile. Bref, c'est le plus haut statut après le mien, ce qui te confère suffisamment de puissance et de passe-droits pour agir. Ces … homonculus sont jusque là resté cachés tant à votre société qu'à la nôtre, utilisant les humains pour concrétiser leur plan. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils nous échappés pendant si longtemps. Ermendil m'a dit que tu étais militaire, et haut-gradé. Possèdes-tu des informations ? »

« Oui, je les ai apprise d'un de mes subordonnés. »

Roy expliqua alors les intentions des homonculus : sacrifier certains d'entre eux pour activer et ouvrir la Porte de la Vérité. Il transmis également tout ce qu'il savait d'eux, leur noms, leur nombre, leur pouvoir … Luna l'écouta patiemment, hochant la tête affirmativement de temps à autre.

« J'en étais sûr. La Vérité ne m'a pas crue quand je lui ai parlé d'êtres immortels dans ton monde. » énonça Luna à la fin du récit du colonel.

« La Vérité ? Celle qui garde une grande porte ? » demanda Mustang.

« Soi-même. Cet être est le gardien des connaissances les plus diverses, et également des passages entre les mondes. Il châtie ceux qui tentent d'y accéder … illégalement on va dire. » expliqua Luna.

« La transmutation humaine. Mais pourquoi ne vous-t-elle pas crue ? »

« Justement à cause de son rôle. Tout un chacun qui enfreigne cette loi est puni par elle. Logiquement, aucun homonculus n'est censé avoir vu le jour sans qu'elle le sache. De plus, aucun mortel ne peut aller suffisamment loin dans la Porte pour comprendre comment créer un être humain artificiellement. Or, il est évident que quelqu'un a réussi. »

Les deux arrivèrent dans une grande salle, avec ce qui ressemblait à un trône au fonds. Des fauteuils étaient disposé près de la fenêtre. Deux précisément. Luna invita Roy à se mettre en face d'elle.

« Bref, maintenant que nous avons la certitude que des êtres perturbent le cycle, nous allons pouvoir définir ton rôle. » exposa-t-elle.

Elle croisa les jambes puis les mains.

« Tu va bien sûr devoir faire un pèlerinage comme toute Faucheuse ou Faucheur qui se respecte. Ton instructeur t'expliquera ceci en détail. Ce que tu est en mesure de savoir avant, c'est jusqu'où tu peux aller dans la hiérarchie. Chez nous, ce sont des droits de naissance. Étant le fils d'une Mort Noire, tu es appelé à en devenir une toi aussi, une fois ton pèlerinage achevé. Et ta tâche sera alors de t'occuper de ces homonculus et de leur leader. »

« Cela tombe bien. A Amestris, j'ai fait la promesse de gravir les échelons pour que le pays ne connaisse plus la guerre, et entre en démocratie. Pour cela, je dois prendre la place de mon supérieur, qui est un de ces homonculus. » exposa Roy.

« Fort bien. Mais es-tu conscient que tu va devoir modifier tes plans ? » demanda Luna.

« Oui. Ermendil m'a dit que je ne redeviendrais plus comme avant. J'imagine qu'un Faucheur ne peut diriger un pays. »

« En effet, c'est le rôle d'un mortel. Bien, à présent que nous sommes d'accord, je vais te conduire à ta chambre. Tu verras plus tard ton instructeur. Des questions ? »

« Une en particulier : ma mère est-elle encore ici ? »

« Oui. Elle sait que tu devais arriver aujourd'hui. Comme je devais absolument te parler, elle a dû patienter. Je vais lui signifier la fin de notre entretien. »

Roy sentit son cœur bondir à l'idée qu'il allait la revoir. Après tout ce temps. Luna conduisit Roy hors de la salle, puis à travers les couloirs jusqu'à ses appartements. Il retrouva là sa valise, posée sur un grand lit à baldaquin. La chambre était spacieuse, dépourvue de décoration aux murs car nouvellement occupée. En inspectant les lieux, le brun découvrit qu'il avait une grande penderie ainsi qu'une salle de bain personnelle. Pour le moment, il décida de ranger ses affaires dans le meuble en chêne. Lorsqu'il en retira son uniforme, il songea qu'il devrait peut-être l'encadrer. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait le remettre, pressentait-il. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de ranger toutes ses affaires, on frappa à la porte.

* * *

« Entrez ! » dit-il non sans appréhension.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître une femme aussi grande que lui, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, avec des manches larges et dont le bas traînait par terre. Roy la reconnut sans peine.

« Maman ? »

« Bonjour mon enfant. Je suis heureuse de te revoir après tout ce temps. » dit Enaëlle.

Roy lui sourit, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. La Faucheuse referma la porte et s'installa à côté de son fils, qui était son portrait.

« J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser. » reprit-elle.

« Pas mal ont trouvé des réponses. La plus grande était le pourquoi de ton départ, mais Ermendil m'a tout dit. Toutefois … quand j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, j'ai été chercher du côté de Rosevalley. Ce que j'en ai retiré m'échappe encore. » répondit le brun.

« C'était comme si d'un côté je n'avais jamais existé, et de l'autre côté tout le monde se souvenait de moi, sauf de ma jeunesse. » devina Enaëlle.

Roy hocha la tête en confirmation.

« Ce petit tour de passe-passe est fait pour faciliter notre intégration et éviter les questions embarrassantes. Nous apparaissons dans un registre sous un nom de famille quelconque, et en même temps le souvenir de notre présence dans un lieu donné se grave dans la mémoire des habitants. A notre départ, tout s'efface purement et simplement. »

« Ah d'accord. Mais Enaëlle c'est ton vrai prénom ? »

« Oui. Si tu veux tout savoir je suis née au Moyen-Âge, d'une mort noire également. Elle est encore ici, tu pourra faire sa connaissance. Tu es mon deuxième enfant. Ta sœur, Émeline est en mission pour le moment. Je vous présenterais quand elle rentrera. »

Il avait donc une sœur. Intéressant. Roy hésita à poser une autre question, craignant d'être un peu puéril. Mais son cœur désirait savoir.

« Je sais qu'il fallait que tu t'en aille lors de mes sept ans. Est-ce que … ça été dur ? »

« Plutôt oui. Je savais ce qui t'attendais, même si en tant qu'homme ta nature mets plus longtemps à ressortir. Cela t'as permis de te construire assez sereinement. » répondit Enaëlle.

Roy fut content de savoir que malgré tout, il lui avait manqué.

« Enfin si on excepte les meurtres que j'ai commis la même année. » souligna-t-il.

« Oh déjà ? C'est un bon présage, cela signifie que tu auras de bonnes chances pour ton pèlerinage. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut se vanter que ses dons pointent le bout de leur nez la première année. »

Moui … Roy ne savait quoi en penser lui. Ça ne l'enchantait guère d'avoir dû s'y mettre si tôt.

« Comment se fait-il que pour les hommes ce soit plus long ? » reprit-il.

« Les Faucheuses sont féminines à la base. Cela vient donc plus vite que pour les fils. »

Il hocha la tête. Espérons qu'il n'aurait pas à souffrir d'inégalité. Le brun songea soudain qu'il devrait signifier un absence indéterminée à ses supérieurs et à son équipe. Mais sa mère s'y opposa : les mortels n'avaient pas à savoir. De plus, comme pour elle son nom s'effacerait des registres, ainsi que partout où il avait pu apparaître. Roy objecta que ses subordonnés ne l'oublieraient pas si facilement.

« Ils auront un souvenir lointain de toi. Ils n'attendront plus que tu reviennes. » expliqua Enaëlle.

Un coup dur pour le colonel. Ne plus être qu'une vague idée, quelque chose de passé dont on attends pas qu'elle refasse surface. La solitude paraissait devoir devenir son lot. Sa mère lui précisa que ce serait pas si dur à supporter. En tant que Faucheur, son cœur se fermerait à la plupart des émotions. Chose nécessaire pour accomplir leur travail. Il avait commencé à changer, il le savait déjà. Enaëlle lui fit remarquer qu'en passant dans ce monde-ci, son physique avait achevé sa métamorphose.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tes yeux sont devenus comme ceux de toutes les morts. »

Intrigué, le brun se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Ah oui … ses yeux n'étaient plus noirs. Roy se mira un instant, yeux dans les yeux avec son reflet. Il était bel et bien un Faucheur, une incarnation de la mort. Et c'était irréversible. Il devrait s'y résoudre, au moins de cette manière il pourrait renverser les homonculus. Roy revint dans la chambre.

« Bien. Tes premières leçons ne vont plus tarder. Je vais te conduire. » annonça Enaëlle.

* * *

Elle se leva, et précéda son fils dans les couloirs. La Mort Noire le conduisit à l'arrière du palais. Certaines Faucheuses s'entraînaient au maniement de leur outil. Il remarqua qu'elles avaient différentes couleur de cheveux, sans doute inhérente à leur statut. D'autres morts exerçaient ce qui devait être leurs pouvoirs. Enaëlle conduisit Roy au fonds de la vaste cour où plusieurs jeunes filles étaient réunies sur un banc. Une femme se tenait devant eux.

« Roy je te présente Eyria, c'est ta grand-mère. »

Le colonel salua la femme qui paraissait aussi jeune que sa mère. Cette dernière lui sourit avec bienveillance, puis l'invita à prendre place sur un banc. Mustang nota que d'une part … il était le seul homme, et d'autre part les Faucheuses possédait des âges variés. La plus jeune devait avoir le même âge qu'Edward, et était brune. La plus âgée devait l'être à peine plus que lui et des mèches rouges parsemaient sa chevelure sombre. Enaëlle se retira, laissant sa mère débuter.

« Bien. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre à devenir une mort. Je vais donc commencer par vous expliquer notre fonctionnement. Sachez tout d'abord qu'il existe plusieurs types de Faucheuses, regroupées en trois catégories : les Morts Grises s'occupent des décès par maladie, accident, suicide, et de celui des animaux. Les Morts Rouges se chargent des meurtres, exécutions, décès suite à blessures, sauf sur un champ de bataille. Et enfin nous avons les Morts Noires, qui gèrent les décès par épidémie, guerre ou catastrophes naturelles, technologiques, toutes les morts avec un très grand nombre de personnes. »

C'était la raison pour laquelle certaines avaient des mèches de cheveux grises ou rouges, et les autres entièrement noire. Leur vêtement était le même pour tous : ce fameux manteau à capuche que l'on représentait avec la Faucheuse.

« Lorsqu'un travail doit vous être confié, c'est la Grande Faucheuse en personne qui vous l'attribue. Elle est notre chef à tous. Vous trouverez donc un parchemin dans votre chambre vous indiquant qui, où, quand et comment. En ce qui vous concerne, vous allez devoir vous rendre dans divers mondes en passant par la Porte de la Vérité, ce sera l'objet de votre prochain cours. Il va vous falloir récolter un certain nombre d'âmes, avec les outils de votre choix. Vous n'aurez accès à une faux qu'à la fin de ce pèlerinage. Au fur et à mesure de votre avancée, certains besoins naturels aux humains vont disparaître chez vous, telle la faim, la soif ou le sommeil. Votre chambre changera en conséquence. Il vous faudra rendre un rapport à chaque fin de mission, vous apprendrez à le rédiger. » continua Eyria qui se déplaçait de temps à autre.

Et une fois une âme fauchée, les morts avaient la possibilité de revenir dans leur monde. Eyria leur précisa que les novices pourraient se vêtir comme ils le souhaitaient : comme un humain ordinaire, ou bien avec les habits d'ici. Puis elle leur expliqua qu'en tant que débutants, ils étaient encore mortels. Ils possédaient certes les meilleures capacités pour un assassin, mais l'invincibilité n'était pas encore à leur portée. Si l'un d'eux échouait, il était automatiquement transporté ici, et retournait dans l'au-delà pour se réincarner. Sa nature de Faucheuse s'effaçait. La Mort Noire précisa que ce moment-là n'arriverait pas forcément tout de suite, et pas dans le même endroit que la première fois.

« Donc, si être ici ne vous convient pas, ne faites pas exprès de vous faire tuer en pensant revenir là où vous êtes partis. Ça ne servirait strictement à rien. Tout comme de croire que si par hasard vous deviez faucher dans votre monde natal, vous pourriez y rester. Vous ferez rappeler à l'ordre, et pas forcément gentiment ni proprement. » avertit Eyria en regardant ses élèves.

Voilà pour les précisions. Luna passa ensuite faire connaissance avec les Faucheuses nouvellement arrivées. Eyria elle, profita de cette pause pour discuter avec Roy.

« Alors mon petit, comment te sens-tu ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Encore un peu déboussolé par tout ce qui m'arrive. » répondit-il franchement.

« C'est normal, ce n'est pas simple non seulement de changer radicalement qui on est, mais aussi de passer dans un autre monde. Mais avec un peu de temps et de la volonté tu t'y feras. » le rassura sa grand-mère.

« Je l'espère, ce serait embêtant d'avoir le mal du pays. »

« Oui. Il paraît que tu as déjà fait connaissance de la Grand Faucheuse. » reprit Eyria.

« En effet, et elle m'a déjà donné une tâche à accomplir une fois mon pèlerinage achevé.» confirma Mustang.

« J'ai entendu cette rumeur qui dit que des êtres tabous se trouvent à Amestris. C'est donc régler ce problème qui t'incombe. » devina la Mort Noire.

Roy acquiesça. Luna quitta le cours, et Eyria annonça l'heure du déjeuner pour ceux qui avaient faim. Elle conduisit ensuite son petit groupe vers le réfectoire. Il s'agissait d'une petite salle conviviale, où les Gar'en s'occupaient du service et de la préparation des repas. Chaque Faucheuse venant d'un monde différent, on leur demanda simplement ce qu'elles désiraient manger. Le plat commandé serait ensuite servi. Le brun s'installa entre une Mort Grise et une Rouge.


	5. Premiers cours

**Notre nouveau Faucheur va à présent faire connaissance avec ses collègues, et également les pouvoirs inhérents à sa nature. Il n'est pas simple d'être un homme dans un milieu censé être féminin ... contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^**

_

* * *

_

_Le passage vers les autres mondes s'appellent la Porte de la Vérité. Multiples sont les connaissances qu'elle renferme, mais leur prix est élevé. A travers les mondes le voyageur passe, tel une ombre il s'abat sur les mortels. Ainsi se déroule le pèlerinage, pour devenir un Gardien du Cycle. Survivre aux épreuves est le rituel ancestral que tout novice doit suivre._

Pendant qu'il déjeunait, Roy remarqua qu'une des novices le regardait fixement, avec une certaine animosité. Future Mort Noire tout comme lui, elle ne semblait pas ravie de son arrivée. Ça devait arriver. Il se concentra sur un plat de son pays. Venant de différents mondes, les futures Faucheuses commandaient simplement aux Gar'en ce qu'elles désiraient. Ils étaient chargés du service. Mustang tâcha donc de ne pas se préoccuper de sa vis-à-vis.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Noémie, et vous ? » demanda soudain une fille aux mèches grises.

« Moi c'est Léa. » répondit sa voisine aux mèches rouge, à la droite de Roy.

Chacune se présenta, et Roy prit le relais quand il put.

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. La Grande Faucheuse t'aurait reçu à ton arrivée, comment ça se fait ? » demanda sèchement la Mort Noire en face, prénommée Julia.

« Parce que la situation de mon monde la préoccupe. Et il y a de quoi. » répondit le brun.

« Ben voyons ! Et tu crois pouvoir y faire quelque chose ? »

Roy darda ses prunelles d'or sur elle. La jalouse de service, évidemment. Les autres novices suivaient l'échange un peu embarrassées.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi ça te pose problème ? » fit-il froidement.

« C'est favoritisme, voilà en quoi ça me pose un problème. Les hommes ne devraient pas devenir Faucheurs. » rétorqua Julia.

« Et tu pense pouvoir réformer une loi qui date probablement de la nuit des temps ? Je n'ai pas choisi ma nature, mais c'est ainsi et il faudra s'en contenter. » répliqua le brun.

« Tu ne sera même pas capable de survivre au pèlerinage. Les hommes sont bien trop faibles pour ça. » cracha Julia.

« Je me moque de ton avis. Maintenant laisse-moi déjeuner en paix. »

« T'imagines pas pouvoir me commander surtout. » grinça Julia.

« Tu ne me donnes même pas envie d'essayer. Et je t'en offre autant, tu te brûlerais. »

« Non mais vous l'entendez ce type ? Parce qu'il a pu approcher notre maître il se croit tout permis ! Fais gaffe à ta tête, elle va finir par tomber par terre ! » lança Julia, prenant les autres à témoins.

« Ça va oh ! On va pas commencer dès le premier jour. » intervint Léa.

Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de ramener le silence. Julia se contenta de fusiller Roy du regard, qui l'ignora superbement. Les critiques, les sarcasmes et autres paroles venimeuses, il y était habitué au Q.G de Central. Il en avait même connu des bien plus subtiles que ça. Julia était loin de l'impressionner, Mort Noire ou pas. Le repas s'acheva dans une ambiance quelque peu tendue. Le groupe de novices se rendit ensuite dans la cour retrouver Eyria, qui les attendait déjà. La leçon suivante portait sur la Porte de la Vérité, et comment ouvrir un passage vers elle. L'instructeur commença par expliquer ce dont il s'agissait. Grâce aux frères Elric, Mustang était déjà au courant.

Il se demanda s'il lui serait possible de leur rendre leur corps. En tant que mort, il aurait peut-être les informations nécessaires.

* * *

La deuxième partie du cours porta sur une mise en pratique. Les novices devaient ouvrir un passage vers la Porte. Ils furent donc mis en rang puis Eyria leur demanda d'abord d'exécuter le mouvement de la main. Cela consistait en un cercle avec un rectangle vertical dedans. Ensuite, une fois qu'elle jugea correct, elle leur fit faire apparaître une ébauche de passage. Chacun se concentra, pour faire remonter les pouvoirs sommeillant dans son être. Une lueur apparaissait autour de la main d'une des novices, parfois de petits éclairs dûs à une trop forte dose. Julia arriva la première à ouvrir un passage, et entier.

« Très bien Julia, excellent. » commenta Eyria.

La concernée afficha un sourire victorieux et se tourna vers Roy.

« Alors impressionné ? » demanda-t-elle narquoise.

« Par la bêtise des gens ? Oh oui toujours. »

Roy tendit à nouveau la main, et parvint au même résultat qu'elle. Julia parut furieuse. Une fois que tout les novices eurent réussi ce petit exercice, avec plus ou moins de succès, Eyria passa à la partie concernant les pouvoirs des Faucheuses. Au programme : Souffle de la mort, Ténèbres infernales, Passe-muraille, Ombre bouclier, Nuée obscure etc. Depuis une fenêtre du palais, Luna observait les progrès de chacun.

« Seriez-vous inquiète maître ? » demanda Ermendil.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la Grande Faucheuse.

« Tenter de te cacher quoi que ce soit est vain, Ermite. Mais inquiète n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais. Je surveille toujours comment se déroule le parcours de nos futures Faucheuses. » répondit-elle.

« Cependant, l'un des novices vous préoccupe plus que les autres, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit l'homme.

« En effet. Je vais surveiller Roy de près, car ce qu'il a faire sera ardu. Vaincre ces erreurs de la nature que sont les homonculus sera difficile. En tant que Gardienne de l'Equilibre, j'entends également être de la partie. » révéla Luna.

« Des tensions se créent déjà maître. Ne craignez-vous pas de jeter de l'huile sur le feu ? »

« Ça ne durera pas. Les morts sont au-dessus de ce genre de choses. Et je n'ai pas à me justifier quant à mes choix. »

Ermendil acquiesça, puis reporta son regard sur les novices qui faisaient jaillir des nuages noirs plus ou moins denses et longs. A la fin de la journée, ce fut un Roy légèrement épuisé qui regagna sa chambre. Julia avait été insupportable tout du long. Elle était la plus jeune mais se targuait d'être la meilleure. Une vraie gamine. Même le FullMetal était plus mature. Tiens en parlant de lui … il espéra que son équipe continuerait à lui prêter main-forte. Ses subordonnées, qui se rappelleraient tout juste de lui. Ah, au moins ils ne lui en voudraient pas pour sa promesse d'être à la tête du pays. Il débarrasserait Amestris de sa vermine, ce ne serait pas si mal. La suite ne le concernerait plus. Roy décida d'appeler un Gar'en pour qu'il lui apporte un plateau repas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les attaques venimeuses de Julia.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Riza se réveilla avec un étrange souvenir. Celui de son supérieur, mystérieusement disparu il y a longtemps. La jeune femme se leva, songeuse. De quelle manière était-il parti déjà ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-elle aucune nouvelle ? C'était étrange. Riza se prépara, sans pouvoir penser à autre chose. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire. C'était comme si Roy s'était purement et simplement volatilisé. Mais en dehors de ça …

« _Ce n'est pas dans son caractère de partir comme ça. Ni de ne donner aucun signe de vie. Non il lui est arrivé quelque chose. _» pensa Hawkeye.

Elle en était convaincue. Bien sûr il y avait eu des recherches, mais aucun résultat. La jeune femme se rendit au Q.G. A présent, c'était elle qui avait pris l'équipe en main, et elle était donc montée d'un grade. Pourquoi restait-elle à l'armée ? Aucune idée, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'idée dans quoi elle pourrait se reconvertir ou plutôt … pour accomplir ce que l'homme que Riza aimait depuis si longtemps n'avait pu faire. Entre autres, ce dont les frères Elric l'avaient informée sur la situation de son pays ne l'incitait pas non plus à partir. Les homonculus … quelle histoire. Tiens d'ailleurs Bradley semblait étrangement énervé ces temps-ci. Selon Lin Yao, lui aussi serait de la partie. Charmant. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas rose là-dedans.

Hawkeye salua ses hommes en entrant dans son bureau. Un beau décor coloré et rectangulaire les attendait, comme toujours. Riza s'y attela aussitôt, espérant que ça lui changerait les idées. Cependant, plus le temps passait moins elle arrivait à s'ôter Mustang de la tête. Aussi, dès qu'elle eut terminé son travail, elle fila aux archives. Elle farfouilla quelques instants, avant de dénicher le dossier traitant de l'affaire. Roy avait été vu pour la dernière fois à Rosevalley. Il y avait séjourné une journée puis avait quitté son hôtel le lendemain. Après … plus rien. Pas la moindre trace, nada. Des témoins avaient annoncé qu'il recherchait une femme ayant vécu là-bas.

«_ Je devrais essayer de la retrouver moi aussi. Qu'elle me dise pourquoi Roy voulait la revoir_. » songea-t-elle.

A l'extérieur de la pièce se tenaient les quatre hommes de l'équipe. Ils regardaient Riza relire le dossier concernant leur ex-colonel. Eux non plus ne comprenaient pas, cependant ils se résignaient davantage. Ils secouèrent la tête avant de se remettre en cercle.

« La pauvre, elle s'en est jamais remise je crois. » fit Fuery.

« Hm. Je me souviens, elle l'a cherché jour et nuit. Sans le moindre résultat. » confirma Breda.

« Faut quand bien avouer que c'est pas net cette histoire. Personne ne peut disparaître comme ça sans que personne ne l'aie remarqué. » intervint Havoc.

« Oui mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? On a interrogé tout le monde à Rosevalley, aucun des témoins ne se rappelle l'avoir vu partir. C'est comme s'il s'était évaporé à la sortie de l'hôtel. » fit Falman.

L'affaire était la plus mystérieuse qu'ils aient eu à traiter. Ils le regrettaient tellement leur colonel … de son côté pour Riza, c'était décidé : elle irait faire un tour à Rosevalley. En regardant l'heure, elle se rendit compte que sa pause était terminée. Hawkeye regagna donc sa salle, et les hommes lui emboîtèrent le pas aussitôt. Ils savaient tous très bien qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec la ponctualité. Et surtout comment ce genre d'infraction était-elle punie.

* * *

Dans le royaume des Faucheuses, les élèves s'entraînaient ferme. Ils répétaient ensemble une série de chaque sort qu'ils avaient appris. Jusque là, la synchronisation n'était pas encore au point. Les bons résultats variaient eux aussi. Toutefois, le départ pour les différents mondes approchait. Eyria suivait les exercices d'un œil attentif, donnant les corrections adéquates. Roy pensait bien s'en sortir, du moins il espérait que ce serait suffisant. Faucher des âmes … ça signifiait apporter le chagrin, la douleur. Des gens allaient encore souffrir par sa faute.

« _Mais il le faut … personne ne peut ni ne doit vivre éternellement. _» se dit-il pour se remonter le moral.

N'empêche … le résultat sera le même. L'instructeur sonna la pause, au moment où il faisait surgir la Nuée obscure. Le brun s'étira un peu. Enaëlle vint à sa rencontre, accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme qui lui ressemblait. Roy devina qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur Émeline.

« _Nous autres Morts Noires avons quasiment la même tête_. » nota Mustang.

Enfin non, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Julia. C'était simplement de famille. Enaëlle et sa fille se portèrent à la hauteur du novice. La Mort Noire mère fit les présentations. Émeline se dit enchantée de connaître son petit frère. Leur mère dit devoir partir, une mission l'attendait.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ces cours ? » interrogea Émeline.

« Bien je pense. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir en pèlerinage. »

« Oui. Nous sommes toutes passées par là. » soupira la brune d'un air nostalgique.

Elle fixa ensuite son frère, prunelles d'or dans prunelles d'or.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Roy parut un peu décontenancé par la question. Il ne pensait pas que les Morts se souciaient les unes des autres. Cela lui fit plaisir et le rassura. Mustang décida donc se confier en partie à sa sœur.

« Un peu stressé. Savoir que je dois tuer des gens, encore … leur causer de la peine … tu dois trouver ça idiot, toi qui as l'habitude. »

« Roy mon frère, je sais ce que tu ressens car moi aussi je pensais comme toi au début. Nous pensons tous la même chose. C'est pas rien ce qui nous arrive, c'est un tel changement. Sache cependant qu'il y a un remède à ton angoisse. » répondit Émeline.

« Lequel ? » interrogea le concerné.

Ça le touchait qu'elle l'appelle frère, même s'ils ne venaient que de se rencontrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était toute ouïe.

« Le souci est ta façon de voir les choses. Une question de point de vue. Tu as raison en ce qui concerne la douleur des vivants. Toutefois, il y a une énorme différence entre tuer pour nuire, et achever une vie arrivée à son terme. Les âmes doivent revenir dans l'au-delà, point final. C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne, et tu sais pour quelle raison. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Ce que faisait les morts, c'était achever un cycle qui doit se terminer. Massacrer des gens pour une idée stupide de croyance, de physique ou autre n'avait rien à voir avec le maintien de l'ordre des choses. Roy remercia sa sœur de ce précieux conseil. Il lui faudrait du temps pour l'ancrer en lui, mais il y parviendrait.

« Merci bien …. grande sœur. »

« Pas de souci ! » sourit Émeline.

Il fut l'heure pour le jeune voyageur de reprendre ses exercices. Il se concentra de nouveau pour maîtriser au mieux chacun des sorts. Selon Eyria, ils pourraient partir dès le lendemain. C'était tôt, très tôt, trop même. Mais Mustang devina que c'était logique : seuls les meilleurs s'en sortiraient. Leurs prédécesseurs leur fournissaient juste de quoi survivre. Le reste dépendrait d'eux. Eyria matérialisa des bonshommes avec de l'ombre, afin d'ajouter plus de réalisme à leur entraînement.

* * *

Ils se montrèrent rapides, souples et agiles, mettant les réflexes des novices à rude épreuve. Il leur fallait avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout, et une paire de bras ou deux en plus ne leur parut pas du luxe. Roy, en tant que militaire avait une certaine pratique du combat. Ses réflexes étaient plus développés que ses consœurs. Toutefois, il s'aperçut que c'était limite.

« _Comme quoi, Edward pourrait parfaitement me battre au combat de près. _» pensa-t-il.

Mustang avait un peu perdu en la matière, habitué à attaquer à distance avec son alchimie, puis protégé par Riza. Hmph, sa nature de Faucheur lui serait utile finalement. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'était l'occasion de la faire remonter. Roy se concentra, tâchant de retrouver le déséquilibre qui indiquait le passage à son état de tueur. Il mit quelques minutes à y parvenir, au point que son adversaire faillit le mettre au tapis. Celui-ci leva ensuite le bras pour le frapper. La main de Mustang intercepta le coup. Puis d'une rotation du corps il lui brisa d'abord le bras, puis la nuque. Le mannequin d'ombre partit en poussière. D'autres vinrent pour l'attaquer. Le brun esquiva souplement, avant de frapper aux genoux. La créature tomba au sol, les rotules démises.

Eyria l'observa avec intérêt. Elle capta vite le changement d'attitude de son petit-fils. Un fin sourire se peignit sur son visage. Il apprenait vite on dirait. Roy pirouetta pour esquiver un nouvel assaut. Il ramassa une pierre, dont il frappa rudement la tête de son ennemi. Un Souffle de la Mort, qui consistait à geler de l'intérieur suffit pour l'achever. La dernière créature le saisit par derrière. Le militaire se décala sur le côté, puis frappa du coude aux côtes. La pointe de ses doigts dans les yeux lui donna l'avantage, pour utiliser un autre sort : le Serpent étrangleur. Une liane noire qui sortit de sa paume, pour s'enrouler autour de l'adversaire et le serrer jusqu'à étouffement. Roy relâcha son emprise une fois ce dernier évaporé. Sa grand-mère interrompit le combat.

« Très bien Roy ! Excellent ! C'est à ce résultat-là que vous devez parvenir. Vous voyez, il a fait appel à sa nature de Faucheur. Votre meilleure arme. » expliqua-t-elle.

Mustang secoua la tête pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il avait réussi. Il pourrait peut-être passer d'un état à un autre sans trop de problème.

La journée s'acheva ainsi, après des heures d'exercices. En rentrant, Roy se fit bousculer par Julia. Elle avait passé tout son temps à tenter de le dépasser. Fatigant vraiment. Aussi au réfectoire, il s'arrangea pour être le plus loin possible d'elle. La conversation roula sur leur futur périple.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le manuscrit, nous devrons nous servir d'armes locales pour recueillir des âmes. » annonça Léa en entortillant une mèche rouge.

« Oui, la faux est réservée aux confirmées. » fit une autre novice.

« Mais on n'a pas appris à maîtriser les armes. » remarqua Noémie un peu inquiète.

« Pas besoin enfin, c'est instinctif chez nous. Enfin pour les filles, les hommes ont du mal à comprendre les choses. » répondit Julia.

« Ça, j'avoue que comprendre la stupidité j'ai du mal. » fit Roy innocemment.

« Ce doit être pour ça que t'arrive pas à t'en dépêtrer ! » rétorqua la brune.

« Non en effet, elle me colle sans arrêt. C'est vraiment pénible de l'entendre siffler sans cesse. »

« Normal, la bêtise est le second prénom des hommes. »

« Ah ? Savais pas que tu changeais de nom. Ça te va bien »

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des plats. Ce ne serait sûrement pas synonyme de répit pour Roy. Les filles parlèrent en effet de leur maîtrise des sorts, les difficultés qu'elles rencontraient etc. Si l'ancien militaire préféra garder le silence pour avoir la paix, ce ne fut pas le cas de Julia. Elle se vantait discrètement, mais suffisamment clairement pour qu'il sente qu'elle parlait de lui. Il préféra l'ignorer. Il avait mieux à faire. Son dîner s'acheva tranquillement. Puis saluant ces demoiselles, le brun se retira dans sa chambre. Il voulait lire encore ce manuscrit écrit par Ermendil, tâcher d'en savoir le maximum sur ce qui l'attendait.

Roy s'allongea sur son lit, et invoqua le livre. Il tourna un instant les pages, pour arriver au chapitre sur le pèlerinage. S'effectuant en passant par la Porte de la Vérité, il était une épreuve de survie et d'initiation. Quelque chose retint son attention :

« _Les âmes voyagent à travers les mondes. Retrouver une personne du passé est une des épreuves que le voyageur peut rencontrer. Avertit l'Ermite. _»

Ah ! Ça promettait donc. Bon, au moins il était prévenu. Quelle histoire n'empêche … allait-on un jour le laisser vivre normalement ? Sûrement pas. Enfin, sa vie n'était pas monotone, loin s'en fallait. Roy se mit le livre sur le visage avec un soupir. Il devrait peut-être répéter encore un peu. Eyria les avait prévenus que certaines créatures sentaient la mort venir, et se défendaient. Il se leva donc, et sortit dans la cour. La nuit tombait petit à petit. Le militaire commença par une Ombre bouclier, grand disque d'un matière sombre et solide. Roy tâcha d'en matérialiser plusieurs autour de lui, puis enchaîna sur une nuée obscure, censée repousser au loin un ennemi et par un Passe-muraille, pour esquiver une éventuelle attaque. Le militaire tentait d'augmenter sa vitesse de frappe.

* * *

Soudain, il remarqua un visiteur alors qu'il lançait un Souffle de la mort, capable de geler la lave en fusion au plus haut niveau. Il s'agissait de Luna. Elle leva une main contre laquelle le nuage noir vint percuter. Ceci fait, elle le fit disparaître. Roy s'excusa aussitôt : concentré dans ses exercices, il ne l'avait pas vue arriver.

« Ce n'est rien, ça ne risque pas de me blesser. Tu t'entraînes encore, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais il te faut aussi être en forme. » dit-elle en approchant.

« Je sais, seulement comme je n'avais pas sommeil. »

Luna le dévisagea un instant.

« Quelque chose te préoccuperait-il ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« En dehors du pèlerinage vous voulez dire ? »

« Aaah ça, je ne connais pas un novice qui n'aie pas angoissé à ce sujet, qu'il le montre ou non. » sourit la brune.

Le brun sourit également, un peu tristement cependant.

« Si tu suis ton instinct, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. » reprit la Grande Faucheuse.

« Je l'espère. »

« Y aurait-il quelque chose que tu redoutes particulièrement ? »

« Hmm … non. »

Luna ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité, cependant s'il ne voulait pas en parler c'était son choix.

« Bien, montre-moi un peu ce que tu sais faire. » reprit-elle.

« Vous voulez voir quelque chose en particuliers ? »

« Il paraît que tu te débrouille en combat. Tu permets que je te teste ? »

Oh là. Un combat contre la Grande Faucheuse, la maîtresse de la mort en personne, voilà qui allait être un sacré challenge. Luna alla chercher deux épées qui décoraient un mur du palais. Elle en lança une à Roy, qui l'attrapa au vol.

«_ J'y pense, c'est l'occasion de savoir si je peux appeler mes instincts de Faucheur à la demande_. » songea-t-il en se mettant en garde.

Il se concentra, au moment même où Luna chargeait. Elle fut rapidement sur lui. Roy rouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, et sa lame s'entrechoqua avec celle de son chef. Il attaqua à son tour. Un spectateur extérieur aurait eu l'impression que tous deux cherchaient réellement à se blesser, voire se tuer. Luna ménageait tout de même ses coups, il n'était pas dans son intérêt de nuire ou blesser un novice. Elle frappa plusieurs coups d'affilée, que le brun para successivement. Il contre-attaqua enfin, repoussant Luna. Ce fut à elle de le laisser mener ses assauts. Elle baissa la tête quand la lame de Roy menaça de la raccourcir. La brune fit un grand bond en arrière. Mustang chargea aussitôt. La Faucheuse attendit. Puis au moment où il porta son coup, elle brisa sa lame.

« En effet, tu te débrouilles et même bien. » dit-elle.

Roy sourit à son tour, refoulant sa nature. Il se releva, et remercia son maître.


	6. Le voyage commence

****

**Le moment d'entamer son voyage est venu pour notre apprenti Faucheur. Il va découvrir d'autres mondes, et d'autres civilisations.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

_Par delà les mondes, au milieu des conflits incessants des hommes se tiennent les Gardiens du Cycle. Ils se fondent dans la masse, observent les sociétés. Quand l'heure est venue le devoir s'accomplit, et dans la mémoire des mortels ne reste que l'ombre d'un souvenir. Pars maintenant jeune voyageur, accomplit ton pèlerinage et ton devoir_.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Tous les novices étaient rassemblés dans la cour, vêtus de leur manteau noir. Le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé dans le plus grand silence, tendu voire constipé. Eyria avait attendu les voyageurs pour leur donner les dernières recommandations et instructions.

« Bien. Le moment est venu pour vous d'entamer votre pèlerinage. Je vais donc vous remettre un parchemin à chacun, avec cent âmes à ramener. Lorsque ce sera fait, vous deviendrez Mort Confirmée et recevrez votre faux ainsi que les pouvoirs qu'il vous manque. Vous devez ramener toutes les âmes sans exception. Vous vous en doutez peut-être, mais la difficulté des missions est graduelle. Ne vous en faites pas, les Morts parlent toutes les langues des mondes où elles se trouvent. Des questions ? » annonça-t-elle.

« Que se passera-t-il si on tue quelqu'un qui ne devait pas mourir ? » demanda une novice aux mèches grises.

« Eh bien l'aventure s'arrêtera là pour vous. Selon les circonstances de cette mort non désirée, un comité décidera de votre sort. Mais ne vous leurrez pas, dans la plupart des cas ça coûte la vie. Alors faites bien attention. » répondit Eyria.

Sans vouloir vous mettre la pression les enfants. Eyria précisa qu'ils n'avaient pas de limite de temps spécifique. La Mort Noire créa ensuite un passage vers la Porte de la Vérité. Le groupe le franchit un à un. Après un instant d'aveuglement, Roy découvrit cette fameuse porte. Elle était immense, avec deux battants. Dessus, ce qui ressemblait à un arbre généalogique : un tronc central dont les branches se terminaient en cercle. Devant, un drôle de petit bonhomme était assis. Il ressemblait juste à une silhouette, sans visage, sans peau ni rien. Mais Mustang remarqua un bras et une jambe qui contrastait avec le reste. Le prix qu'avait dû payer Edward pour sa folie.

« Ah, les Morts en pèlerinage. Je vais vous expliquer comment je fonctionne. Je garde toutes les connaissances des mondes. En tant que gardiens de l'ordre des choses, vous avez accès à ce savoir pour vos missions. Sans avoir à payer quoi que ce soit. Concernant votre voyage, il vous suffit de mentionner le monde dans lequel vous désirez aller. » fit la Vérité.

Chacune des filles sortit alors son parchemin, et annonça à voix haute le nom de leur première destination. Différentes portes, avec juste un monde gravé dessus apparurent alors. Roy lui, fixait la Vérité d'un air indéchiffrable, indifférent au spectacle. Puis au bout d'un moment, il cita le nom de son monde, et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« Bonne chance les filles. » dit-il avant de franchir le pas.

« L'est pressé ou quoi ? » demanda Noémie.

« Tssss tout pour se rendre intéressant. Allez, bon courage. » répondit Julia.

Elle fut la deuxième à passer une porte. Petit à petit, toutes les franchirent.

* * *

Roy observa l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une grande plaine s'étalait devant lui. Le ciel était bleu, sans un nuage. Alors il venait vraiment de passer dans un autre monde. Impressionnant. Soudain, il sentit le sol trembler. Une armée déboula d'un côté de la plaine, pour entrer en collision avec une autre en face. Une guerre. Comme par hasard ça tombait sur lui. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie son karma, ça sentait le bug là quand même. Bref, les soldats s'affrontèrent dans le vacarme qu'on imagine. Mustang ressortit son parchemin.

« Nessus Claudius, général d'une armée mort chez lui, assassiné. Oh sans rire ? »

Oui, assassiné par la mort, que c'est original. Roy rangea son parchemin. Localiser ce général n'allait pas être simple. Il devrait probablement interroger les soldats, une fois qu'ils auraient finit de s'étriper. Mustang pensa avec ironie que c'était un ancien colonel qui allait mettre fin à la vie d'un général. Après avoir regardé autour de lui, Roy décida de se poser sur un rocher. Il avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit avec ce qui se passait devant lui. Tout à coup, il remarqua quelque chose qui planait au-dessus des armées. Une ombre noire. Puis des silhouettes translucides qui convergeaient vers cette ombre. C'était quoi ? La chose resta longtemps au-dessus du champ de bataille. De son côté, un grognement interrompit le novice dans sa réflexion. Il tourna la tête, pour découvrir une meute de loups. Les canidés devaient être en train de chasser. Roy ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il bondit de son caillou en poussant un grand cri, entouré d'un halo noir. Comprenant à quoi ils avaient affaire, les loups poussèrent des couinements de peur et décampèrent.

Le combat dura jusqu'au soir. Roy se leva avec l'intention d'aller questionner les éventuels blessés. Il vit l'ombre noire se replier, puis se matérialiser devant lui. Une Faucheuse, et Mort Noire. Évidemment, les guerres entraient dans leur rôle.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Ellana. Tu es en pèlerinage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je viens de commencer. Je m'appelle Roy. »

« Enchantée de te connaître. Il faut que j'y retourne, des blessés vont mourir. »

Ouhlà, il avait intérêt à faire vite avant qu'elle ne les achève tous. Roy courut vers le champ de bataille jonchés de corps. Il s'agenouilla auprès du premier blessé qu'il trouva.

« Bonjour, dites-loi j'ai un message urgent pour un général. Nessus Claudius, où puis-je le trouver ? » dit-il précipitamment.

« Aucune … idée … j'étais dans les rangs ennemis. »

« Bon tant pis. »

Ah ce moment-là, Ellana approcha du soldat. Elle leva sa faux, et d'un geste précis passa la lame recourbée au travers du corps de l'homme. Roy vit alors l'âme du défunt se relever. C'était donc comme ça que l'on fauchait une fois le pèlerinage achevé. Il se ressaisit, il devait trouver quelqu'un avant qu'elle ne les tue tous. Il chercha ardemment un homme portant un autre uniforme que le premier. Quand il en trouva un, il lui posa la même question.

« Dans sa villa … à Ludinia. »

« Merci mon grand. »

Juste à temps, Ellana venait accomplir son devoir. Roy n'eut plus qu'à partir dans la direction où l'armée de Nessus était arrivée. Il se demanda quel genre de général il était pour rester tranquillement dans sa villa pendant que ses hommes allaient sur le champ de bataille.

* _Certainement pas un type très altruiste_. * pensa-t-il.

Un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, le brun arriva au camp des vainqueurs. Les hommes de Nessus faisaient bruyamment la fête. Bon, Ludinia c'était par où ? Il lui fallait certainement réutiliser le stratagème du messager. Enfin, si quelqu'un était en état de répondre là-dedans. Le brun avisa un des gardes qui se promenait en titubant hors du camp. La chance lui souriait. Il sauta sur l'imprudent et l'assomma. Ceci fait, il le tira par les chevilles direction les fourrés. Mustang revêtit ensuite l'uniforme à la place de son pantalon et débardeur. Une fois déguisé, il put entrer dans le camp. Les hommes étaient tous ivres, si bien que Roy douta de trouver quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Il dut naviguer entre les soldats qui chancelaient, faisaient de grands geste à vous arracher le nez, les tonneaux de vin qui roulaient.

Finalement, il repéra un homme, qui vu sa tenue devait être un supérieur.

* * *

* _Au fait, comment on salue un supérieur dans ce monde ?_ *

Deux passant en titubant saluèrent en frappant leur poitrine du poing. Roy approcha, et imita leur geste.

« Je cherche le général Nessus, j'ai un message urgent à lui transmettre. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la route de Ludinia ? »

« En sortant du camp, vous suivez le chemin pendant une heure. Après, vous arrivez à un carrefour, vous prenez à gauche. C'est tout droit ensuite. La villa du général est située au fonds de la ville. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Roy attrapa un gobelet en fer. Il fit mine d'aller vers un tonneau. Car le bonhomme se doutait bien que partir de nuit serait idiot, et cela éveillerait les soupçons sur le brun. Du reste, la vraie nature du voyageur n'ayant pas totalement pris le dessus, l'option nuit blanche sans problème n'était pas encore activée. Il chercha un petit coin où passer la nuit. Étant donné l'état des soldats, il serait levé bien avant eux. Le tout serait de s'endormir avec ces barriques avinées dehors. Normalement, l'alcool devrait rapidement les assommer. Une demi heure après, le camp devint plus silencieux. Enfin. Roy commençait à se dire qu'il allait devoir les assommer en personne. Le brun se tourna sur le côté, et s'endormit.

Comme prévu, il fut le premier levé le jour suivant. Roy traversa le camp ronflant, et dénicha un cheval. Il prit la direction indiquée la veille. Arrivé au carrefour, à gauche toute. Roy arriva à Ludinia un quart d'heure après. Une petite ville accueillante, toute en pierre, avec des statues de temps à autre.

_* Ce monde est plus ancien que le mien. Pas de goudron aux routes, des armées qui combattent avec arcs, flèches et lances ... _* se dit-il.

Le brun continua sur la route pavée, admirant le style architectural harmonieux, les peintures chatoyantes, les sculptures. Que ça paraissait tranquille à côté de Central ! Les gens, habillés de ce qui ressemblait pour Roy à des draps, discutaient en marchant tranquillement. La place centrale était animée en raison d'un marché, mais la population était moins nombreuse. Le novice traversa toute la ville. La villa de Nessus était reconnaissable entre toute. Plus grande, bien plus grande que le reste des habitations, un toit rouge vif, un grand jardin, un bassin … le luxe en un mot. Et le luxe, ça se garde. Roy vit passer des soldats. Il arrêta son cheval et en descendit. La partie la plus dure de sa mission commençait : entrer dans la demeure, trouver Nessus et le tuer. Roy commença par faire le tour du domaine, cherchant des entrées et sorties.

Les fenêtres consistaient en de simples ouvertures taillées dans la pierre, sortir par l'une d'elles ne poserait pas de problème. Non, la grande difficulté sera de tromper la vigilance des gardes au retour et à l'aller. Nessus devait probablement en avoir avec lui, ce qui laissa penser qu'il craignait un attentat.

« Bon … de quels atouts je dispose ? J'ai des pouvoirs, de bonnes compétences si je laisse sortir ma nature. Sauf que là, ça risque de virer au massacre. Donc, exit la nature de Faucheur. Mes pouvoirs me paraissent être la solution. J'en dispose d'un qui me permets de créer le noir absolu. Je me glisse jusqu'au général, et couic. » réfléchir le brun.

Cela semblait un bon plan. Pour ce qu'il avait lu dans le manuscrit d'Ermendil, les novices étaient effacés de la mémoire des mortels. Donc même s'il se faisait remarquer, plus personne ne s'en souviendrait. Enfin, mieux valait être discret tout de même. Roy observa les allées et venues des gardes. Quand la voie fut libre, il utilisa un sort pour passer à travers le haut mur de pierre. D'un bond, il se suspendit à une poutre, puis se hissa sur le rebord de la terrasse. Personne ? Si bien sûr. Il attendit que le soldat passe, avant d'atterrir sur la terrasse. Il vérifia par une fenêtre qu'aucun serviteur ne se baladait, et passa de nouveau à travers le mur. L'intérieur était décoré du sol au plafonds. Mosaïques au sol, fresques sur les murs, et de temps en temps au plafonds. Des statues en marbres s'alignaient le long des couloirs, des coupes en or sur des piédestal du même métal se trouvaient à chaque angle.

La maison était grande, trouver Nessus ne serait pas simple. Pas d'autre choix pour notre voyageur que de chercher un peu partout. Roy avançait à pas de loup, les sens aux aguets. Il entendit deux voix féminines, et se fondit aussitôt dans le mur. Deux servantes passèrent ainsi sans remarquer les deux soudains dorés sur une fresque. Il ressortit, et continua sa progression. Le général devait être bien riche pour posséder une maison pareille, et surtout autant de serviteurs. Mustang se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux se déplacer uniquement dans les murs. Il navigua dans la villa pendant une bonne heure, sans trouver sa cible. Le brun remarqua soudain l'arrivée d'un cortège. Un homme, celui qu'il avait interrogé au camp, venait d'arriver avec quelques hommes pas bien frais. Il demanda à un serviteur de le conduire au général.

* _Voilà ma chance_. * songea Mustang depuis un angle de couloir.

Il attendit que le cortège passe devant lui avant de l'intégrer l'air de rien. Le groupe de soldats partit à l'opposé de la direction qu'avait suivie Mustang. Pas étonnant qu'il aie erré si longtemps. Après quelques tours et détours, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte sculptée. Le bureau de Nessus à n'en pas douter. La porte s'ouvrir après que le maître des lieux eut donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Le général Nessus salua son subordonné. Roy perçut soudain une curieuse sensation. De la … colère, non plus que ça …. de la haine.

* _Ça vient de devant_. *

* * *

Il se concentra sur cette émotion. Oui, tout devant. Le subordonné. Haine, et jalousie envers son supérieur. Le novice sentait les émotions des autres apparemment. Ce pourrait être utile qui sait. Toujours est-il qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Nessus écoutait le rapport de son homme sur le déroulement de la bataille. Encore un fait d'arme pour lui à rapporter à l'empereur, un peu de gloire et de richesse en plus. Roy secoua la tête. Le ressentiment du visiteur le déconcentrait. Il fallait s'en détacher, sans quoi il ne pourrait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs. Le voyageur inspira profondément. Plusieurs fois. Là. L'émotion s'estompait, diminuait. Le brun rouvrit les yeux. Brusquement, un épais nuage noir envahit la pièce. Impossible d'y voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et encore. Les Ténèbres infernales, parfait camouflage. Aucune lumière ne pouvait percer une telle obscurité. Le son ne se déplaçait plus.

Seule la vue des Morts et des novices n'était pas affectée. Roy se déplaça, contournant les soldats qui cherchaient à y voir, qui s'appelaient. Le brun arriva près du chef de camp. Il retira une petite épée du fourreau à la ceinture du soldat. Ceci fait, il arriva près de Nessus. Le moment était venu de faucher sa première âme. Roy inspira. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il serra le manche de l'arme.

* _Je dois le faire. Devenir Mort Noire est ma seule chance de vaincre les homonculus, et peut-être de récupérer les corps des frères Elric_. * songea-t-il.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tuait. Loin de là. Après un instant, il les rouvrit et d'un geste rapide planta la lame dans le cou du général. Ce dernier se raidit sous la douleur. Roy lâcha l'arme. Nessus bascula sur le côté et s'effondra. Le voyageur le regarda, attendant que l'âme fasse son apparition. Ce qui fut immédiat. Le général aperçut Roy.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le défunt.

A présent qu'il était une âme, il pouvait communiquer avec l'incarnation de la mort.

« Je suis la mort. Je suis venu vous ramener dans l'au-delà. » répondit le brun en lui faisant face.

« Que … la mort ? Mais je ne suis … je peux pas être mort ! Vous savez qui je suis soldat ? » rétorqua Nessus.

Vu la tenue de Mustang, il croyait avoir affaire à un soldat. Roy claqua des doigts, retrouvant sa tenue originale. Ce qui déconcerta Nessus.

« Vous êtes mort. Regardez au sol. » fit tranquillement le voyageur.

« WAH ! Mais c'est moi ! »

« Pour être précis, c'est votre corps. »

« C'est certainement ce petit arriviste de Julius Cassius ! C'est lui qui m'a assassiné ! » s'exclama le général.

« Cela ne vous concerne plus. Vous devez gagner l'au-delà. » reprit Roy.

Il tendit une main vers le sol. Un rai de lumière se dessina, puis apparut un cercle de lumière. A l'intérieur, un nuage tournait.

« C'est … c'est vraiment … l'heure ? » questionna Nessus.

« Oui. Allez-y. »

Le général déglutit, et approcha avec hésitation du cercle. Il le fixa un instant.

« J'espère que cette petite ordure sera punie comme il se doit. » lança Nessus.

Possible songea Mustang. Ce serait le travail d'une autre Faucheuse. Le feu général posa un pieds dans le cercle. Des rais de lumières jaillirent pour s'enrouler autour de l'âme, pour l'attirer doucement mais fermement à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle y fut entièrement, le cercle se referma et disparut. Roy sortit du bureau lui aussi, et désactiva le sort qui emprisonnait les autres soldats. Il marcha vers une fenêtre. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, et le chef de camp en sortit précipitamment. Roy le regarda passer. L'histoire se chargerait de la suite et fin de l'affaire. Le novice vérifia la présence ou non des gardes, puis sauta. Il atterrit sur l'herbe verte. Après un autre coup d'œil, il se dirigea vers le mur et sortit du domaine. Il pouvait se rendre dans le monde suivant dès à présent. Vu que la mission n'avait pas été des plus éreintantes, pas besoin d'aller se reposer au royaume.

Il sortit son parchemin pour savoir où aller. Ce faisant, il constata que le premier nom avait été barré. Plus que quatre-vingt dix neuf âmes. La victime suivante était une couturière, censée décéder d'un accident du travail. Roy fronça un sourcil. Quel genre d'accident pouvait faire mourir une couturière ? Eh bien … elle peut s'empaler sur une aiguille, s'étouffer avec un rouleau de tissu, se faire agresser par ses ciseaux … tu vois t'as le choix. Roy rangea le parchemin. Il ouvrit un passage près d'un arbre. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à nouveau devant la Vérité.

« Oh ? Tu es le premier à revenir. » constata le curieux personnage.

Mustang ne lui accorda qu'un regard en coin, se fichant pas mal d'être le premier ou le dernier. Il appela la porte du monde suivant, et l'ouvrit dès qu'elle vint.


	7. L'implacable mission

**Les choses se compliquent pour Roy. Il va devoir tuer quelqu'un qu'il connaît. La compassion l'emportera-t-elle face au devoir ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

_

* * *

_

_Le devoir des Faucheurs est obligatoire. Ils sont l'incontournable, l'inévitable. La fin de toutes choses qui permets le renouveau, et la continuité du cycle. Qu'importe le chagrin et la douleur, la mesure de la perte, toujours doit s'abattre la faux. Ainsi vont les mondes depuis des temps immémoriaux. _

Devant Roy, un blanc manteau recouvrait les environs. Le voyageur avait déjà mené à bien neuf missions. Son cœur se vidait un peu des émotions humaines. Il avait parfois dû laisser sa nature sortir, effaçant un peu plus celle qui avait dominé pendant toutes ces années. Après avoir contemplé les alentours, Mustang se décida à avancer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un village se dessina. Mais …

« _La guerre est passée par là. _» songea-t-il.

Les maisons étaient en ruines. Des gravats avaient été repoussés sur les côtés pour dégager les rues. Roy ne prêta pas plus longtemps attention à ce décor. Il devait rester concentrer sur sa mission, qui cette fois serait particulière. Très dure pour lui en tout cas. Alors qu'il passait devant un muret éventré, un couinement l'interpella. Le brun découvrit un chiot marron à taches blanches, assis dans la neige. L'animal leva la tête vers lui, chouinant à nouveau. L'homme allait reprendre sa route, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, quand le chiot vint carrément se planter à ses pieds.

« Tu dois être sérieusement atteint pour oser m'approcher. » fit Roy.

Les animaux savaient en effet à qui, ou plutôt à quoi ils avaient affaire en le voyant. Naturellement, la plupart prenaient la fuite. Il hésita un instant, partagé entre l'envie de terminer cette mission au plus vite, et la détresse de l'animal. Le brun finit par saisir le chiot par la peau du cou, et le fourra dans son manteau, la tête dépassant juste. Ceci fait, il reprit sa route. Les villageois étaient occupés à la reconstruction. Localiser sa cible ne devrait pas être très compliquée. Ni à approcher espérait-il. La dernière fois, il avait dû tuer une célébrité, et parvenir à l'atteindre s'était avéré un casse-tête. Mustang avait donc du agir à distance, avec un lancer de couteau. Le gong d'une cloche le tira de ses réflexions. Les villageois délaissèrent aussitôt leur ouvrage à cet appel, pour converger vers la place publique. Le novice se mêla à la foule. Au milieu de l'endroit, un vieil homme devant une marmite fumante. Roy sortit de la file, et plissa les yeux.

Il attrapa un petit couteau entièrement métallique qu'il portait à la ceinture depuis quelque temps. Un jet net devrait faire l'affaire. Mais alors qu'il tenait l'arme dans sa main, il se fit bousculer. En se retournant il découvrit un chariot tenu par …

« Oh pardon. »

« _Riza. _» songea Roy en écarquillant les yeux.

Ou plutôt son clone, en moins sévère. Il se doutait qu'elle serait dans les parages, mais avait fortement espéré ne pas la croiser. La jeune femme lui sourit en remarquant le chiot.

« Il est mignon ce toutou ! » commenta-t-elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé y'a pas cinq minutes. Tenez. » répondit Roy.

Il prit le chiot qu'il fourra dans les mains de la blonde. Ceci fait, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna, plantant là la jeune femme.

* * *

Parlant d'elle, la Riza de Central venait de rentrer de Rosevalley, abattue. Elle avait interrogé chaque personne mentionnée dans le dossier. Leur récit n'avait pas varié d'une virgule. Roy avait recherché sa mère Enaëlle, étrangement absente des registres de naissance alors qu'elle est supposée y être née. Le colonel avait loué une chambre d'hôtel, n'y était resté qu'une journée et s'était volatilisé à la sortie. Tout cela n'avait rien donné, servi à rien. Rien de rien de rien. Devait-elle se résoudre à ne jamais revoir son unique amour ? Il semblerait. Riza se laissa tomber en avant sur son lit. Une larme finit par couler. Roy ne reviendrait pas. C'était fini. Les doigts fin de la tireuse serrèrent sa couverture. Elle ne le reverrait plus … jamais.

Riza laissa éclater son chagrin, violent, intense qui lui fit pousser des cris de désespoir et surtout un mot : pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il parti, pourquoi le lui avait-on pris ? Était-ce là sa punition pour Ishbal ? Hawkeye avait toujours cru qu'elle paierait ses crimes de sa vie. Or là, on lui arrachait le cœur, on lui enlevait sa raison de vivre. Rester dans l'armée ? Elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Et surtout elle n'en avait plus la force. Ce qu'elle ferait, Riza n'en savait rien et quelque part elle s'en moquait. L'orage du chagrin finit par s'épuiser. Black Hayate, effrayé d'entendre sa maîtresse hurler de la sorte, finit par s'approcher pour lui donner la consolation qu'elle méritait. Riza elle, se sentit étouffer. Elle ôta, le déchirant presque, son uniforme de l'armée. Saleté. C'était de leur faute tout ça. Toujours à recruter de la chair à canon, des pions des marionnettes. Si Roy ne s'était pas engagé, il serait encore là. Peut-être seraient-ils même mariés à l'heure qu'il est. Mais non, cette foutue armée l'avait happé, l'entrainant dans un monde qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Où il ne serait jamais entré, s'il avait su ce qu'il attendait. Et elle non plus.

C'était décidé, demain Riza présenterait sa démission. Les frères Elric l'avaient mise au courant de ce qui se tramait, mais à présent la blonde s'en fichait éperdument. Qu'il arrive ce qui doit arriver, ce pays n'en valait pas la peine. Tant pis si c'était égoïste. Elle avait payé son service à Amestris suffisamment lourd. Ce n'était plus son problème à présent. Riza enfila un pyjama, peu importe qu'il soit trop tôt pour ce genre de tenue. Maintenant, plus rien ne comptait. Tout était terne fade, sombre, sans intérêt. Son monde s'était déjà écroulé à la guerre. Si elle avait survécu c'était grâce à Roy, et pour lui. Elle avait pu le reconstruire un peu. Et voilà qu'il s'effondrait de nouveau, pour de bon cette fois. Le proverbe « _un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé _» était vrai, très vrai. Trop, encore une fois.

Dans l'autre monde, Roy faisait les cents pas au bout du village. Si Riza était là, jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Ce serait trop cruel. Déjà que c'était injuste. Mais par lui en plus. Bon, ici elle ne le connaissait pas, mais lui si. Il savait. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Quelle ironie tout de même. Si comme on lui avait appris des instances supérieures existaient là-haut, elles devaient être sadiques. Pourquoi lui, parmi tous les novices qu'il y avait ? Était-ce une punition pour ses crimes passés ? Non, car tout cela avait été prévu. Et pour une future Mort Noire, ça devait même être un atout. Roy s'arrêta de marcher en long et en large. Il était pris entre ses deux natures, qui le sommait chacune de faire une chose différente. Sa nature humaine lui commandait de braver l'interdit, celle de Faucheur lui rappelait qu'il le fallait.

« _Je ne peux pas … il le faut pourtant … pas lui, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tu ne le connais pas ici … je l'ai connu ailleurs. Son heure est venue et tu n'y peux rien. Mais pense à Riza, tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, tu lui as causé suffisamment de mal ! Ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes, et tu as un objectif à atteindre, pour elle aussi ! _»

Que devait-il faire ? Qui devait-il entendre ? Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il le savait. C'était son destin depuis toujours d'incarner la mort. S'il n'arrivait pas jusqu'au bout, des choses terribles allaient se produire. Il avait le pouvoir d'empêcher tout ça. Mais cré baurdail pourquoi cette mission-là lui était-elle revenue ? Une épreuve. Ce ne pouvait être que ça.

« _Elle ne le saura pas. Elle ne se souviendra pas de moi, et si je revois celle que je connais, je ne lui dirais rien. Pas la peine_. » se dit-il.

Roy pouvait passer inaperçu. Le tout était de ne plus croiser la copie de son ancienne subordonnée, ou il allait craquer. Riza lui manquait … le brun leva la tête et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Yap yap ! »

« Oh non pas toi. »

Le chien qu'il venait de refiler à la Riza d'ici. Il devait avoir un grain pour être content de voir une incarnation de la mort. Toujours est-il que si le chiot se trouvait là, sa nouvelle propriétaire ne devait pas être loin.

« Tiens vous êtes là ? »

Bingo. Roy se retourna à contre-cœur, pour la regarder avancer. Elle récupéra le petit chien.

« Encore désolée de vous avoir bousculé tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Riza, Riza Hawkeye. » précisa la blonde en lui tendant la main.

Et en plus elle avait le même nom. Comme par hasard. Que les instances supérieures s'arrangent pour ne jamais rencontrer Mustang, sinon il leur caserait sa faux là où il pensait. En attendant, il serra la main qu'on lui tendait.

« Roy Mustang. Et ce n'est pas grave. »

Le brun se laissa ensuite tomber sur un banc, en se demandant si on ne ferait pas mieux de l'achever lui. Riza resta debout un moment, avant de finalement s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Vous savez, si vous voulez habiter par ici, on peut vous loger. Cela fait six mois que nous reconstruisons le village. Il y a de la nourriture, comme vous avez pu voir. » reprit-elle.

« Merci mais je ne m'éterniserais pas. » répondit Roy, la tête en arrière.

« Oui, j'imagine que vous devez rentrer chez vous. Nous avons vu beaucoup de gens transiter par notre village. Vous venez de loin ? »

« Très.»

« Dans ce cas, si vous souhaitez repartir au plus vite, je peux vous trouver une écuelle. Nous avons aussi un médecin qui pourra vous ausculter si besoin. » proposa Riza.

Avant que Roy n'aie pu répondre, des froufrous dans la neige lui indiquait qu'une autre personne les rejoignait. Aïe. La cible de Roy. Manquait vraiment plus que ça. Le brun devait avoir un méchant bug dans son karma.

« Tu es là Riza. J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer le repas de ce soir. » fit un homme.

« J'arrive tout de suite papa. A plus tard, monsieur Mustang. » répondit la jeune femme.

Roy leva la main dans un geste de lassitude. Eh oui, la prochaine âme à faucher n'était ni plus ni moins que le père de Riza. Celui qui avait été son maître en alchimie, qui lui avait tout appris. Un second père pour lui. Et voilà qu'il devait le tuer. Soudain, un cri le tira de ses sombres pensées. Riza se tenait à genoux devant son père, face contre terre. Mustang se leva aussitôt et courut vers eux.

« Allez chercher le médecin ! » s'écria-t-il.

Riza hocha la tête, terrifiée, puis s'éloigna en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Roy pour sa part, tenta un massage cardiaque. Le docteur arriva rapidement, suivi de deux hommes du village. Hawkeye eut une piqûre, puis fut transporté dans ce qui lui servait de maison. Une petite bicoque. La nouvelle du malaise de cet homme se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Les villageois se précipitèrent. Heureusement, grâce à la rapidité d'action de chacun, le vieil homme était hors de danger. Le médecin préconisa du repos pour le malade. Roy resté à l'extérieur, vit une femme au visage émut s'approcher de lui. Elle lui prit la main.

« Vous l'avez sauvé, merci beaucoup ! Il nous aide tellement, nous avons grand besoin de lui. Merci infiniment monsieur. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste des habitants se mirent à le remercier. Roy réalisa ce qu'il avait fait : porter secours alors qu'il avait l'occasion d'en finir. Du coup, il avait compliqué sa mission, déjà pas bien aisée. Mal à l'aise par toute cette gratitude alors qu'il était censé arracher la vie à cet homme, Roy tâcha de s'esquiver. Il y parvint, et se hâta de s'éloigner, à l'étonnement des habitants. Une fois hors de vue, Roy se mit à courir. Il sortit du village, et ne s'arrêta qu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il porta sa main à son front, et analysa sa réaction. Dictée par un reste de sa nature humaine, et par le fait qu'il avait déjà vu Hawkeye père décéder. Le visage de Riza à ce moment-là, il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Ces deux motifs avaient donc enclenché le réflexe sauvetage. S'il n'avait pas bougé, il n'aurait plus eu qu'à récupérer l'âme pour ficher le camp en vitesse. Roy devait se ressaisir.

« _Mais Riza ? Elle n'est pas prête pour ça_. »

On ne l'est jamais, souffla une voix en lui. Non, en effet. Lui, il avait intérêt à se secouer en revanche. Allez Roy, courage.

* * *

Au village, Riza restait au chevet de son père toujours inconscient. Il ouvrit les yeux, et tourna la tête vers son enfant.

« Contente de revoir que tu reviens parmi nous. » sourit Riza.

« Riza … désolé pour cette frayeur. Mais le message est clair. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'inquiéta la blonde.

« Allons ne te voile pas la face. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. C'est ainsi, ça doit arriver qu'on le veuille ou non. J'aurais la possibilité de revoir ta mère. Toi je sais que tu te débrouilleras. Les gens d'ici ont besoin de ton aide. » reprit le père.

« Mais si tu te reposes bien, tu pourras vivre encore longtemps. Tu verra le village quand il sera refait, encore mieux qu'avant ! »

Riza savait bien pourtant, que son père disait vrai. Cependant elle voulait y croire, garder espoir. La guerre avait déjà apporté tant de malheurs. Son père sourit doucement, les yeux clos. Il lui demanda ensuite d'aller préparer le dîner pour tout le monde. Riza n'avait pas envie de laisser son père seul.

« Mon enfant, si quelque chose arrive ça arrivera. N'oublie jamais que nous nous retrouverons un jour. Va maintenant. »

« D'accord. Au revoir papa. »

« Au revoir mon enfant. »

Riza sortit de la maison. Elle devait se rendre à un autre village en bord de mer, qui recevait de l'approvisionnement. Par les temps qui couraient, le troc remplaçait la monnaie quand les gens n'en avaient pas. La blonde prit tout de même un peu d'argent, et de quoi échanger contre des aliments. Puis elle quitta le village à pieds, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son père en son absence. Ce faisant, Riza passa devant Roy sans le voir. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. De là d'où elle venait. Le brun passa par un autre chemin, croisant le moins de gens possible. Autrement il n'en finirait pas. Il arriva devant la maison des Hawkeye. Roy ne ralentit pas et entra. Le père de Riza paraissait dormir. Le novice s'agenouilla près de lui. Rassemblant son courage, il plongea la main dans la poitrine du vieillard. Quelques instants plus tard, le cœur cessait de battre. Roy ferma les yeux tout en retirant sa main.

« Ainsi donc, vous étiez la mort au final. » entendit-il.

« Une mort en devenir. C'est pourquoi je vous ai d'abord secouru. Je suis encore en conflit avec ma nature humaine. » répondit le brun.

« C'est donc cela. Je trouvais bizarre d'être sauvé par la mort. » sourit l'âme du vieil homme.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de gagner l'au-delà. » annonça Roy en se levant.

« Je m'y attendais de toute manière. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne vous en veux pas. »

Effectivement, cela soulagea le brun. Hawkeye s'était attendu à mourir, peut-être depuis un moment déjà. Vu ce qui lui était arrivé dans la journée, il aurait fallut être idiot pour ne pas comprendre. Roy se leva, et créa un passage vers le monde des âmes. Le père de Riza y entra sans plus attendre. Il acceptait le fait de partir, de laisser sa fille. Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais parce qu'il le fallait, que c'était ainsi. Il n'avait pas le choix, alors à quoi bon protester et lutter. Roy referma le passage. Voilà. Il y était arrivé finalement. Il avait longtemps tergiversé, avant de finalement se décider puis d'agir vite pour ne pas renoncer. A présent, mieux valait partir avant que Riza ne revienne.

Chez elle à Central, la concernée se trouvait à la fenêtre de son appartement, observant les étoiles. Elle les nommait mentalement. C'était Roy qui lui avait appris leur nom. Roy. Si seulement Riza pouvait le voir parmi toutes ces lumières. Était-il vivant ou bien ? Elle voulait y croire. Même en le sachant disparu, Riza ne pouvait le croire mort. Autrement elle n'aurait plus qu'à se tuer. Elle ne le reverrait peut-être pas, toutefois elle souhaitait qu'il aille bien. C'était tout ce qui pouvait la maintenir en vie, repartir de zéro qui sait.

Et à un monde de là, perché sur la corniche d'un vitrail d'une église, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, un homme aussi contemplait le ciel étoilé. Ce monde-là était plus avancé que le précédent. Roy avait déjà effectué sa mission : régler le compte d'un parrain de … comment ça s'appelait ce groupe ? La maifa ? Non la famia … mafia ! Voilà c'était ça. Là en revanche, il avait retrouvé ses capacités innées. Onze âmes … il était encore loin du compte. Le brun farfouilla dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir sa montre d'alchimiste d'Etat. Il ne la conservait que pour une raison : pas parce que c'était un statut important, mais à cause de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit, dévoilant sur le couvercle une photo. Riza lors de ses dix-huit ans. Un peu avant d'entrer dans l'armée, avant qu'elle n'aie cet air sévère et surtout avant cette maudite guerre. Personne ne savait qu'il conservait cette photo. Les yeux dorés se voilèrent en croisant ce visage si familier.

Riza … que devenait-elle ? Elle ne risquait pas de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son ancien supérieur, mais comment vivait-elle son absence ? Le travail devait être fait en temps et en heure, imaginait-il.

«_ Oh elle doit très bien s'en sortir sans sa feignasse de colonel. Enfin j'espère._ »

Que lui dirait-il quand il retournerait à Central ? En admettant qu'ils se croisent. Roy pensait lui dire la vérité. Il lui devait bien ça. Par contre, est-ce qu'elle s'en souviendrait, c'était la grande question. Les mortels n'étaient pas supposés se rappeler des Morts.

« _Pourtant mon père se rappelait très bien de ma mère. C'est peut-être l'exception, le fait qu'ils aient été unis qui a préservé sa mémoire. _» songea Mustang.

S'il en venait là avec Riza, acceptera-t-elle le fait que son enfant sera l'incarnation de la mort ? Et que son mari s'en ira lorsque le petit aura sept ans ? Faudrait déjà qu'elle lui pardonne d'être parti sans rien dire. Connaissant son tempérament volcanique, ce n'était pas gagné. Roy soupira et referma la montre d'un claquement. Pardon ou pas, il devait poursuivre son pèlerinage. Roy rangea sa montre et se leva. Il ouvrit un passage dans le vide. Tout de même pratique que ça marche avec ou sans support. Mustang se laissa tomber, droit dans le cercle. Au suivant.


	8. Réconciliation

**Il est agréable que les disputes cessent ... L'union est toujours préférable. Et un souci en moins pour notre apprenti Faucheur.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent, bonne lecture !**

_

* * *

_

_Avance dans ton voyage, jeune novice, et ton cœur se fermera. Ta nature humaine s'estompe chaque fois un peu plus, afin de mener sereinement tes missions. La Mort est étrangère à la plupart des sentiments et états d'âmes._

Bien plus tard dans le pèlerinage. Quarante âmes, c'était ce qu'affichait notre brun national au compteur. Autant dire que peu d'émotions passaient sur son visage et dans son cœur. Peu importe l'âge de la victime, il n'hésitait plus désormais. Et certaines de ses victimes avaient été jeunes. Mais il fallait le faire, alors il ne discutait plus. Roy avançait dans les couloirs du palais. Il n'y était pas revenus depuis ses débuts. Il croisa Luna qui venait en sens inverse.

« Tiens Roy ! Comment se passe ton voyage ? » interrogea la Grande Faucheuse.

« Très bien. Des nouvelles des autres ? » répondit le brun.

« Nous avons perdu trois novices. »

« Oh. Dommage. »

Surtout pour elles. Mustang annonça être venu prendre une heure ou deux de repos. Luna demanda à voir son parchemin, pour vérifier son parcours. Elle sourit en découvrant son avancée. Il se débrouillait bien. Elle le laissa ensuite se retirer dans sa chambre. Là, il s'aperçut que le lit avait disparu. Normal, à présent Roy n'avait plus besoin de sommeil. A la place se tenait un petit salon. Roy attrapa un livre sur une étagère, et se cala dans un fauteuil qu'il trouva extrêmement confortable. L'ouvrage qu'il tenait était un recueil de contes d'un autre monde. De quoi lui changer un peu les idées. Il lut pendant une bonne heure, avant de poser un marque page à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté. Mustang s'étira ensuite de tout son long. Fin de la pause syndicale. Il était temps d'y retourner. Une main se chargea de créer une ouverture, avant que Roy n'y tombe par une roulade. On s'amuse comme on peut au royaume de la mort.

« Oooh époque moyenâgeuse ! J'ai failli passer au bûcher la première fois que j'y suis allé. » lança le brun.

C'était lors de sa vingtième mission, il avait été pris en pleine utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Convaincu de sorcellerie, la sentence avait été radicale. Il avait pu se libérer au moment où le bûcher s'était enflammé. Souvenirs souvenirs. Le voyageur se mit en route. Selon son parchemin, c'était d'un animal qu'il devait se charger cette fois, et n'importe lequel : un dragon. Précisément le genre qui sentait la mort venir, et qui la voyait. Cela promettait un combat pour le moins rock'n'roll. Tout en marchant, Roy se demanda quel genre d'arme il lui faudrait pour un bestiau de cette taille. Ce monde en avait-il de conséquente ? Il verrait bien au premier village qu'il trouverait. Un village se présenta à lui au bout d'une demi-heure. Le voyageur se mit en quête d'un magasin vendant des armes.

* * *

« Bonjour messire. » fit le vendeur en l'accueillant.

« Bonjour. » répondit Roy.

Le brun regarda les articles : masses, gourdins, épées, dagues, hallebardes … qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien convenir face à un dragon ? Une épée, il fallait qu'elle puisse percer les écailles. Une hache peut-être ? Roy décida de prendre les deux. Avec ses pouvoirs, il était bien mieux loti que le commun des mortels. Ses achats en main, Mustang quitta le village. Alors voyons. Sentir sa proie lui posait moins de problème à présent. Son instinct de mort le guidait aussi sûrement qu'une carte. Là, il avait repéré ses ondes. Mais … il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Comme une présence déjà sur place. Roy haussa un sourcil, puis se rendit chez un palefrenier. Après avoir fait l'acquisition d'un cheval, il se hâta d'aller à la rencontre du dragon. L'animal ne logeait pas si loin du village. Logique, il devait y trouver de la nourriture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de la plaine où le dragon avait établi sa tanière, il entendit ses rugissements, qui affolèrent son cheval. Déjà qu'il n'était pas spécialement rassuré d'avoir la mort sur le dos …

« Du calme. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien le mettre en rogne comme ça ? » fit le brun.

En arrivant un peu plus près, il eut la réponse. Le dragon se battait contre quelque chose. Une silhouette humaine.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai. Bon … allons-y. »

Roy talonna son cheval, mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement d'avancer. Tant pis, il irait à pieds. Mustang attrapa ses armes, et fila vers le lieu du combat. La silhouette venait de se faire balayer par un coup de queue. Le brun courut aussi vite qu'il put vers le reptile, qui déjà lançait sa gueule hérissée de crocs sur sa victime.

« Gwaaaaooooorrrr ! » hurla le dragon.

L'épée de Roy venait de se planter dans son palais. Pour faire bonne mesure, le novice ouvrit la bouche pour en faire sortir un nuage noir. Le Souffle de la Mort. Le dragon recula précipitamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Julia en se relevant.

« On discutera plus tard, si ça t'ennuie pas. » répondit Roy.

En effet, leur adversaire revenait à la charge, et crachant un long jet de flammes. Les deux novices partirent chacun d'un côté. Le dragon se mit à secouer rageusement la tête. Roy comprit pourquoi. Avec les flammes, il avait chauffé la lame de l'épée. Et si le palais supportait cette chaleur, l'intérieur en revanche le tolérait beaucoup moins. Ne parvenant pas à s'extraire cette épine, le dragon déploya ses immenses ailes et décolla. Après l'avoir vu s'éloigner, Julia se tourna vers son camarade.

« Dis donc toi ! Ce dragon est ma mission je te signale ! » lança-t-elle.

« Il est la mienne aussi, je ne serais pas là sinon. » répliqua calmement le brun.

Le ton de Julia était moins acide qu'auparavant. Son cœur suivait le même chemin que celui de Roy et de toutes les Morts.

« Mais j'étais … j'allais …. oh peu importe. »

Sur le point de se faire bouffer, il avait remarqué. Julia pour sa part, était déconcertée. Roy l'avait secourue alors que tous deux ne s'appréciaient pas. Il avait eu l'occasion de se débarrasser d'elle, alors pourquoi ? Tout à coup, une voix les interpella :

« Euh holà ! Vous êtes encore en vie ? J'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plaît ! »

Les novices échangèrent un regard surpris. Ça venait de la grotte du dragon. Tous deux se rendirent dans le trou béant de la colline. Un homme était suspendu à une stalactite.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là-haut ? » s'exclama Julia.

« Je prends le frais en plus d'avoir une belle vue. Navré de vous déranger messire et damoiselle, mais je souhaiterais descendre. » reprit l'homme.

Julia grimpa jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par une main. Roy resté en bas, compléta la manœuvre en réceptionnant le gus.

* * *

« Mille merci chers inconnus. Je me présente : Godefroid Latour, chevalier. » fit l'homme un peu pompeusement.

Mouais, chevalier pauvre si on en jugeait par sa tenue.

« Vous devriez ajouter ancien repas dragonesque. » lança Julia.

Godefroid perdit de sa superbe au rappel de ce … menu détail. Le chevalier demanda les noms de ses sauveurs.

« Je suis Julia. »

« Et moi Roy. »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Mais si je puis me permettre dame Julia, vous avez un courage de lion pour être venue combattre cette créatures des enfers. »

« On peut dire ça. D'ailleurs il faut que je le rattrape. » répondit l'intéressée.

« Je te suis. » fit Roy.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide merci. »

« Attendez où diantre courez-vous ?! La nuit va tomber, nous devons trouver un endroit où la passer. Le dragon reviendra forcément à son antre, et il n'est point utile qu'il nous y trouve. » intervint Godefroid.

Convaincus par cet argument, les novices acceptèrent de le suivre. Du reste, le chevalier trouva une clairière dans le bois attenant à la plaine. Roy attacha son cheval à un arbre, pendant que Julia ramassait du bois que Godefroid alluma ensuite. Il voulut partager ses provisions avec eux, mais il refusèrent.

« Alors d'où venez-vous ? » questionna-t-il.

« D'une contrée fort lointaine. » répondit la brune.

Roy acquiesça.

« Moi je suis d'une terre voisine à celle-ci. J'en suis parti il y a de cela trois années, afin de chercher fortune. J'espérais que vaincre ce dragon m'y conduirait. »

Ah ça, il avait bien failli être conduit dans son estomac. A la fin du repas, Godefroid attrapa une cithare ( _Ndla : sorte de lyre avec une caisse de résonance._ )

« Je suis aussi un peu ménestrel. » dit Godefroid en réponse au regard un peu interrogateur de ses compagnons.

Il se mit à faire onduler les cordes, puis à chanter. Mais d'une voix de casserole, qui fit grimacer nos deux voyageurs.

« Misère ! » fit Julia.

« Quand je pense que ministre a la même racine que ménestrel ! Ça explique bien des choses ! » lança Roy.

« Oui, pourquoi ils aussi guignols ! » approuva Julia.

Mustang sourit, échangeant avec elle un regard de connivence. Julia hésita un moment, puis posa la question qui la préoccupait.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidée tout à l'heure ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua Mustang.

« Bien … parce qu'il me semble que nos rapports n'étaient pas des meilleurs. Tu aurais pu être … débarrassé de moi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce détail. »

« … malaaaadeuuuh ! Sans toi tout est noir, et il n'y a plus d'espoaaaarr ! » clama Godefroid.

« Moi aussi je suis malade quand j'entends un chant pareil. » fit Roy à mi-voix.

« Uisolé. » dit Julia.

« Hein ? »

« Suis désolée. Pour mon comportement envers toi. Tu vois, j'ai été élevée avec pour but la réussite, sur tous les plans. Les milieux que j'ai fréquenté étaient très huppés, et l'intimidation ainsi que le rabaissement monnaie courante. Puis on me rabâchait sans cesse que je devais réussir, autrement je ne serais jamais rien. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vois. Moi j'étais militaire, et crois-moi bien que mon ascension ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Alors les piques … j'y avais droit souvent. » répondit Roy.

« Wooooouuuuuh-hooouuuu ! » continua Godefroid.

« Tu crois que ce serait enfreindre nos règles que de l'assommer ? » demanda Julia.

« Tant qu'il n'en meurt pas ... »

« Bref … merci pour le coup de main tout à l'heure. » reprit la novice.

« J'accepte tes excuses, et de rien. »

Godefroid termina enfin son tour de chant, au grand soulagement de ses camarades. Roy pensait qu'il allait devoir lui faire avaler son instrument. Le chevalier annonça qu'il allait à présent rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Les incarnations de la mort attendirent patiemment qu'il s'endorme.

« RRRRONN ! »

« Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'on a plus besoin de dormir. » commenta Julia.

Avec un ronfleur pareil, ils n'auraient pas pu. En attendant, ils continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien, se racontant leur vie passée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait imaginé que leur mère était une Faucheuse. Le père de Julia, un riche commerçant voulait la marier à un bon parti, tout en lui donnant une brillante éducation. Depuis toujours on lui martelait qu'elle devait exceller partout, et on la punissait sévèrement en cas d'échec. Seule sa mère se moquait bien des bonnes notes ou pas de son enfant. Elle lui disait toujours de faire au mieux. Maintenant, Julia comprenait à quel point son père pouvait être futile. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux valeurs plus simples et pourtant tellement plus importantes pour être heureux. Il ne jurait que par la réussite sociale, et les revenus d'une personne.

« S'il savait ce que je suis en train de devenir maintenant. Je me demande s'il qualifierai cela de réussite. J'imagine en tout cas qu'il me dirait d'être la meilleure Faucheuse de tous les temps. » conclut-elle.

« Ce qui est impossible, il te faudrait récolter plus d'âmes que ce qu'on te demande, et tu perturberais le Grand Cycle. » commenta Roy.

« En effet. Nous n'avons pas de quota à remplir, et de toute manière l'évolution de carrière n'existe pas dans notre monde. Notre place est définie par notre naissance. Qu'il soit fier, j'ai la plus haute, enfin je me comprends.»

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que la brune ne demande à voir le parchemin de Roy. Le dragon y figurait, comme sur le sien.

« Tu pense que les novices peuvent avoir des missions en commun ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« On dirait bien. Sans doute parce qu'il vaut mieux être deux face à ce genre de créature. »

« Je crois aussi. Nous devrions réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. En venir à bout ne sera pas évident. » reprit Julia en rangeant son parchemin.

« La première question que je me suis posé en voyant ce qui m'attendait, c'est quelle arme je pouvais me procurer. »

« Moi j'avais une lance, que je prévoyais de lui envoyer dans le cerveau via l'œil. Mais les dragons sentent les morts venir, et ils se défendent. Résultat il l'a brisée comme une brindille. Il me reste une épée. » exposa Julia.

« La mienne tu sais où elle est passée. J'ai une hache. » continua Roy en désignant son destrier.

Percer la carapace d'écailles était la principale difficulté. Il leur faudrait déterminer également où frapper. Roy, qui avait une expérience militaire, cherchait plutôt comment contourner l'obstacle des écailles. C'était de plus trop exposé, à moins de parvenir sur son dos. Mais là, les organes vitaux étaient inatteignables.

« Je crois qu'on devrait trouver un point vulnérable. Je sais que ce qui est blindé d'un côté ne l'est pas de l'autre. » avança-t-il.

« Autrement dit ? » demanda Julia.

« Eh bien, on protège toujours ce qui est le plus exposé. Logique. »

« Donc là … ce qui est le moins exposé c'est son ventre. Si on frappe par là, on a des chances de toucher son cœur. Mais il peut aussi nous piétiner. » souligna Julia.

« C'est pour cela que l'un de nous doit le distraire, pendant que l'autre ira sous son ventre transpercer son cœur. » continua le brun.

« Je vais le distraire, je te dois ça je crois. » annonça Julia.

« Comme tu veux. J'imagine que comme pour beaucoup d'animaux, son cœur doit se trouver au milieu du thorax. »

A présent qu'ils tenaient leur plan, ils devaient décider quand attaquer.

« Pas la peine d'attendre que le chevalier se réveille. Tel que je vois les choses, il ne se rappellera pas de nous, et l'histoire mentionnera sûrement que c'est lui qui a tué le dragon. » dit Julia.

« Alors allons-y. »

* * *

Les futures Morts Noires quittèrent donc le camp. Ils se rendirent à la plaine, direction la grotte du dragon. Ce dernier y était bien revenu, plongé dans le sommeil. Julia fit signe à Roy qu'elle y allait. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée du repaire. Comme elle le prévoyait, sa présence tira le reptile de son sommeil. Il passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Mustang put voir sortit un mur de flammes. Le responsable jaillit peu après. Julia esquiva un coup de griffes qui l'aurait certainement coupée en deux. Roy guettait le bon moment pour se rapprocher. Le dragon lança sa gueule en avant, mais la brune esquiva encore, avant de répondre par un coup de hache près de l'œil. L'instrument y resta planté. La bête secoua la tête, et parvint à s'en défaire. Julia la rattrapa au vol. Elle dut une nouvelle fois se protéger de flammes grâce à son bouclier créé par un sort.

Mustang de son côté, se rapprochait sûrement du dragon, passant d'un rocher à un autre. Il espérait que l'animal ne le sentirait pas approcher. D'après Julia, comme ils étaient novices leur aura se confondait. Roy pensait qu'une Mort confirmée n'aurait pas autant de difficulté pour s'en débarrasser. Soudain, il vit l'énorme queue du reptile lui tomber dessus. Le brun se jeta sur le côté, pendant que l'appendice brisait la pierre. Il avait eu chaud. Il dut encore se baisser, car dans un geste agacé le dragon lui renvoya un autre coup. Roy avança précautionneusement mais rapidement, surveillent les mouvements de la bête. Julia, en apercevant son camarade tâcha de rester à peu près au même endroit, pour que leur cible ne bouge pas. Hélas, si elle voulait rester en vie, elle devait s'écarter de plusieurs mètres.

« Mercredi ! » fit Roy en s'éloignant d'une patte qui fit trembler la terre.

Il se trouvait sous son ventre, mais devait encore arriver là où il pensait que se trouvait le cœur. Le dragon avança encore, avant de cracher à nouveau. Julia bloqua avec ses pouvoirs. C'était l'occasion. Roy courut, puis servant de ses ombres qui saisirent l'épée, il l'envoya droit dans le poitrail. Le dragon se tendit sous l'effet de la douleur. Le voyageur se hâta de s'écarter avant que l'animal ne s'effondre. La bête râla, recula … ses pattes se mirent à trembler, et finalement il bascula sur le côté dans un bruit de tonnerre. Les deux novices le fixèrent un instant, n'osant croire à leur victoire.

« Ça a marché ... » souffla Julia.

« Oui. C'était un vieux dragon, je suppose qu'il n'était pas aussi vif qu'autrefois. »

L'âme de la bête leur apparut. Julia se hâta d'ouvrir un passage, par lequel le dragon s'enfonça malgré quelques protestations. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, les voyageurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Julia fit le tour du cadavre. Dans le poitrail, un trou béant. Là où l'épée avait traversé.

« Joli coup. Plutôt pas mal pour un homme. »

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » sourit Roy.

« C'en est un. »

Elle revint vers lui. Il était temps pour eux de reprendre leur route séparément. Julia s'excusa une fois de plus de son attitude envers Roy. Ils auraient de toute manière cessé de s'envoyer des piques, une fois leur cœur devenu indifférent à ce genre d'émotions. Cela avait dû contribuer à leur réconciliation d'ailleurs. Mais le brun préférait que leur confit se soit réglé de cette manière. Les voyageurs retournèrent vers la Porte de la Vérité, puis se serrèrent la main avant de se séparer.


	9. Mort Noire à Central

**Notre apprenti retourne sur ses terres .... ****un retour qui ne passe pas inaperçu ni sans émotions diverses.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**_**  
**

* * *

_

_Lorsque tu arrivera au bout du chemin, voyageur, tu aura accomplis ta destinée. La mort règnera en toi comme tu la répandras. Ainsi doit-il en être pour respecter l'équilibre et l'ordre des choses. A la fin de ton pèlerinage, une nouvelle Mort naîtra._

Quatre vingt-dix neuf … plus qu'une seule âme à faucher pour devenir officiellement Mort Noire. Roy aurait ensuite la force nécessaire pour s'occuper du cas de ces fichus homonculus. Parlant de ça, qui devait-il tuer et où ? Le brun déroula son parchemin. Henri Duberton, tueur à gages. A … Central ?!!! Oh. Il allait revenir dans son monde un peu plus tôt que prévu. Ce ne serait qu'un passage éclair toutefois. Mustang franchit le passage menant chez lui. Le brun arriva devant une horloge, qui lui indiqua qu'on était le soir. Une légère brise souffla, agitant ses mèches brunes. Roy regarda dans quelle rue il se trouvait pour s'orienter, puis se mit en route. Il ne remarqua pas qu'un noctambule l'observait. Ce celui-ci émit un son surpris en le reconnaissant. Puis passant de toit en toit, il atterrit devant lui en lui coupant la route.

« Roy Mustang. C'est bien toi. T'as finalement décidé de revenir dans le coin. » lança une voix railleuse.

« Envy. » fit Roy, pas étonné de le voir débarquer.

« Ton départ nous a beaucoup ennuyé. Nous avions des projets pour toi. Il va falloir qu'on te punisse de t'être éloigné. » reprit l'homonculus.

A sa surprise, Roy reprit son chemin et passa à côté de lui, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sottises. » lança-t-il.

« Qu … attends un peu ! »

Envy ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore, encore moins qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. Il fit volte-face, et lança un coup de poing dans le dos du brun. Ce dernier ralentit, puis se retourna en un éclair pour arrêter l'attaque. L'homonculus afficha la surprise. Il était bien rapide tout d'un coup. Roy répliqua à son assaut en lui flanquant un coup de pied au ventre. Il relâcha sa prise à ce moment-là, et son adversaire fut projeté en arrière. Envy se redressa furieux.

« Espèce de déchet ! Je vais t'apprendre l'obéissance ! »

« Dit le rat qui vit sous terre. » rétorqua Mustang.

Il regarda l'homonculus se ruer vers lui. Roy esquiva ses coups calmement, avant de répliquer de temps à autre. Le novice le frappa là où ça faisait le plus mal : à l'entrejambe puis dans les genoux. Enfin il le frappa au torse, avec une telle force qu'Envy se retrouva de nouveau au sol. L'homonculus pirouetta pour se rétablir, avant de se changer en lion. Roy sortit alors un pistolet ramené d'un monde plus avancé, et vida son chargeur dans la tête de la bête. Le félin s'écroula à ses pieds. Le brun sortit ensuite un long poignard, pendant que son adversaire revenait à la vie. Sans attendre, il lui trancha la gorge. Roy rechargea son arme à feu. Un gigantesque serpent surgit. Mustang bondit sur le côté, puis tira à nouveau. Ondulant, Envy évita quelques coups.

Un nuage noir de la part du voyageur le fit reculer. Il sentit les impacts de balle lui percer à nouveau la chair. Une autre fumée épaisse le recouvrit, et cette fois lui gela toute la tête. Mustang bondit en l'air, leva la jambe au moment d'atterrir et brisa la tête du serpent. La glace qui le recouvrait éclata. Quelques secondes après, Envy reprenait sa forme humaine. Il fixait l'homme devant lui avec haine.

« Toi … t'as quelque chose de pas normal. »

« En effet j'ai quelque peu changé. Maintenant si tu voulais bien te décider à passer ton chemin. » répondit Roy.

L'homonculus se releva. La nouvelle condition de Mustang méritait d'être connue des autres. Voilà plusieurs fois de suite qu'il parvenait à le tuer, et sans alchimie du feu. Et cette fumée noire, c'était quoi ça ? Une alchimie inconnue … on aurait dit les ombres de Pride. Non, le colonel que les homonculus avaient choisi pour sacrifice n'était plus le même. Partagé entre l'envie de poursuivre le combat et le devoir d'aller informer le Père, Envy resta un moment sans bouger.

« Humph ! On se reverra soit en certain ! »

« J'y compte bien. Et informe tes petits camarades que je viendrais vous chercher. » répliqua le brun.

Envy écarquilla les yeux face à un tel toupet. Ce misérable humain, cet être inférieur, il osait les menacer, eux les homonculus, les immortels qui décidaient du sort de ce pays ? Non mais où allait le monde ? L'adolescent serra les dents, et décida de s'en tenir à sa décision première, à savoir informer son groupe du retour de Mustang. Il lui tourna le dos après un regard menaçant. Roy regarda l'homonculus s'éloigner, même quand il ne le vit plus pour être certain qu'une attaque sournoise n'allait pas se produire. Une fois qu'il en fut assuré, il reprit lui aussi son chemin. Le combat avait alerté les riverains, qui commençaient à sortir dans la rue. Mustang marchait seul dans une avenue qui se désertait à cette heure. La nuit était tombée, et il savait qu'en général mieux valait ne pas traîner dehors à Central. Lui ne craignait rien cependant. Alors qu'il arrivait près d'un escalier il remarqua une silhouette.

Après s'être arrêté sur la surprise, il avança vers cette personne. C'était Julia, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Les deux novices se saluèrent.

« Je voulais te prévenir. J'étais en mission ici quand j'ai entendu un homme parler d'une certaine Hawkeye. »

Roy fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Riza ? »

« Oui. Il s'appelle Duberton, et apparemment il projette de la tuer. Comme tu m'as parlé d'elle j'ai pensé que je devais t'avertir. » reprit-elle.

« C'est ma cible ça ! Mais est-ce que ça ne va pas perturber l'équilibre si je l'empêche de ... » remarqua Roy.

« Non. J'ignore si tu as lu tout le manuscrit d'Ermendil, mais il parle d'une sorte d'exception. On l'appelle _l'entre la vie et la mort. _Quelque fois des personnes auraient dû mourir, mais elles en réchappent. Le Grand Cycle est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît. » expliqua la brune.

« Alors où ? » questionna Mustang.

« Au square Naminé. A 20h30. »

Mustang sortit sa montre. Il était déjà 20h25 !

« Merci ! »

Roy tourna les talons et partit en courant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Roy traversa un boulevard comme un boulet. Ce fichu Envy lui avait coûté toutes ses balles … il arriva près d'un restaurant, où des clients savouraient leur dîner sur la terrasse. Les yeux dorés se portèrent sur une fourchette à gâteau, aux deux longues dents posée près d'une cliente. Mustang la saisit quand il passa près d'elle.

« Hé ! Il m'a piqué ma fourchette !! » fit la cliente éberluée.

Roy courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, espérant arriver à temps.

* * *

De son côté, Riza marchait d'un pas morne, promenant son chien. La seule activité qu'elle daignait encore faire. La blonde affichait un certain laisser-aller : ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés, ses cheveux lâchés, la mine terne. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, des cernes étaient d'ailleurs visibles. L'ancienne militaire déprimait. Ce qui empêchait ses réflexes de lui signaler qu'on la suivait. Parmi le peu de gens qu'il y avait encore dehors, un homme la fixait avec insistance. Autrefois, Riza aurait immédiatement sentit ce regard. Au lieu de cela, elle suivait machinalement son chien. L'homme derrière elle emprunta la même direction que la jeune femme. Il portait une veste à son bras, sous laquelle il avait dissimulé son arme.

Il attendit encore un peu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, c'était le moment. Il leva son bras, ôta le cran de sécurité. Un bruit que Riza reconnut parfaitement, et qui eut le mérite de la faire émerger. Elle tourna la tête pour découvrir un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, un peu enrobé. Riza plongea la main dans son sac, heureuse d'avoir conservé une habitude militaire : toujours être armée. Mais la surprise qu'affichait son agresseur stoppa son geste. Il était comme paralysé, les yeux grands ouverts. La veste avait glissé, dévoilant l'arme.

« _Mais qu'a-t-il ? _» ne put s'empêcher de penser Riza.

C'est alors que quelqu'un se profila juste derrière, bras levé et yeux clos. Hawkeye reçut un choc. Non impossible … Roy rouvrit les yeux en regardant sa victime. Et de cent âmes. Il ouvrit discrètement un passage, par lequel l'âme du défunt disparut. Le corps s'écroula entre-temps. Riza remarqua alors la fourchette aux dents imprégnées de sang. Roy baissa le bras, puis leva les yeux vers son ancienne subordonnée. Hawkeye n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Mais si, c'était lui, elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il était là, il était bel et bien là il était revenu. Riza sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Deux d'entre elles coulèrent sans qu'elle n'aie la pensée de les retenir.

« Roy … »

Le concerné jeta la fourchette et s'avança vers elle. Riza avait le visage sillonné de larmes. Une fois devant elle, il essuya l'humidité sur son visage. Riza eut un hoquet, puis se jeta contre lui à la surprise du brun. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine tempête, tout en répétant son prénom comme une litanie. Roy la regarda un instant déconcerté, avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Il la laissa déverser son chagrin, passant sa main sur sa tête. Finalement, cinq minutes après Hawkeye reprit ses esprits. Elle s'écarta de lui.

« Mais où étiez-vous passé ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Black Hayate avança, et croisa le regard du novice. Le chien se mit à aboyer avec force. Riza s'étonna de son attitude : poil hérissé, crocs dévoilés et queue entre les pattes, il avait l'air terrorisé. Pourtant il connaissait parfaitement le colonel. Roy pour sa part, regarda cette tentative d'intimidation avec un parfait stoïcisme.

« Votre chien a déjà compris. » dit-il.

« Hein ? »

Riza se rendit alors compte d'un autre changement en dehors du teint pâle de Mustang.

« Vos yeux … ils ont changé de couleur ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Je vais tout vous raconter, mais pas ici. »

Il s'en alla, et elle lui emboîta le pas avec un Hayate réticent. Roy la conduisit un peu plus loin, dans un parc. Là-bas, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc, pendant que lui préféra rester debout.

« Je vais commencer par une question. Depuis combien de temps croyez-vous que je sois parti ? » début Mustang.

« Deux ans. » répondit aussitôt Riza.

« Étonnant. »

« Comment cela ? »

« En réalité, je n'ai quitté Central que depuis huit mois. » révéla Roy en croisant les bras.

Riza fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Elle avait compté les jours depuis sa disparition. Elle demanda à son ancien supérieur de s'expliquer. Pour toute réponse, le brun lui indiqua le sol. Plus précisément son ombre. Celle d'une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant une grande faux. La blonde écarquilla les yeux, puis interrogea du regard Mustang.

« Ceci … est l'ombre de la Mort. Ma véritable nature. »

Gné ? La mort, sa vraie nature ? Riza cligna des yeux, regardant alternativement l'ombre puis le brun. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien à toute cette histoire. Mustang entreprit alors de tout lui révéler par le menu: le rêve de son enfance où il se voyait tuer des gens à sept ans, la recherche de sa mère inexistante selon la mairie de sa ville natale, puis sa rencontre avec l'Ermite, sa nouvelle ombre, puis les explications. Enaëlle n'avait jamais été humaine. C'était une mort, une Faucheuse. En rejoignant le royaume où vivait ces créatures, il avait découvert la vérité et ses pouvoirs. Sa grand-mère lui avait exposé sa mission, et ce qui l'attendait.

« Ne pas se souvenir de l'un de nous est un des effets de notre magie. La mort est invisible aux yeux des mortels. Voilà pourquoi ma mère n'apparaissait sur aucun registre ni aucune photo, et pourquoi vous m'avez cru disparu depuis si longtemps. » conclut le brun.

« Mais alors … vous avez accepté de tuer des gens de nouveau … » souffla Riza incrédule.

Elle savait pourtant mieux que quiconque à quel point il honnissait le meurtre. Qu'il soit à nouveau versé dedans lui paraissait encore plus invraisemblable.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Riza. L'heure de ces gens était venue, ils devaient mourir c'est écrit. Un jour ou l'autre nous devons regagner l'au-delà. C'est un peu difficile à comprendre pour les mortels. » répondit Roy.

Hawkeye baissa les yeux. Quelle histoire ! Ça dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pourtant, elle avait des preuves devant les yeux, ne serait-ce qu'avec le physique de Roy. Et la réaction d'Hayate, qui fixait toujours le brun comme si c'était un danger.

« Alors vous êtes … la mort ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Son incarnation plutôt. Nous sommes plusieurs types car il existe différentes façons de mourir. En ce qui me concerne, je suis une Mort Noire, le statut le plus élevé après celui de Grande Faucheuse. Je dois vous avouer que les hommes sont plutôt rares dans ce monde. En parlant de notre chef, je vais devoir retourner dans le royaume. Je dois devenir Mort Confirmée. Bonne soirée. » annonça Mustang.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Riza bondit de son banc et le rappela.

« Vous partez déjà ? »

« Il le faut. J'allais oublier : j'ai eu deux raisons d'accepter de suivre l'Ermite. La première c'est que je n'aurais pas pu échapper à ma nature de Faucheur, ce qui aurait fini par poser de graves problèmes. Et la deuxième et non la moindre, c'est que mon patron attends de moi que je règle le cas des homonculus. » avoua Mustang.

« Vous voulez dire … que vous allez les affronter ? » reprit Riza.

A son regard, elle comprit que oui. Et qu'il les tuerait. Le grand moment était donc arrivé. Riza lui demanda la permission, de manière tout à faire professionnelle, de l'accompagner dans cette mission.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vos balles ne seront pas aussi efficaces qu'à l'ordinaire. » répondit Roy.

Il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle insisterait, et même qu'elle le suivrait. Le brun se devait malgré tout de lui rappeler certains détails. Comme prévu, Riza insista. Il soupira légèrement.

« Je reviendrais vous voir. »

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Elle le vit alors tendre la main au sol, puis disparaître dans un cercle.

* * *

Roy revint au royaume de la morts. Luna et Ermendil vinrent l'accueillir avec le sourire. La Grande Faucheuse le conduisit dans la grande salle où ils avaient déjà discuté lors de son arrivée. Enaëlle, Eyria et Émeline s'y trouvaient déjà. Luna alla jusqu'au milieu de la salle, puis se tourna vers Roy.

« Tu viens d'accomplir ton pèlerinage, ainsi que nos lois le commandent. Par conséquent, je vais te remettre ta faux, qui sera désormais ton instrument. Elle a été forgée spécialement pour toi. C'est un catalyseur de pouvoirs, certains sorts seront amplifiés si tu les lances avec. » annonça-t-elle.

Une faux apparut alors dans sa main. Le manche était en bois vernis, et la lame – suffisamment grande pour couper quelqu'un en deux – en acier. Elle la tendit à Roy. Lorsqu'il la prit, une aura noire se diffusa sur tout l'instrument, avant de l'atteindre lui et de l'envelopper dans un tourbillon.

« Tu es désormais une Mort Noire. Ta faux est aussi capable de trancher, mais son rôle premier est de couper le cordon qui relie l'âme au corps, qu'on nomme Corde d'Argent. » continua Luna.

Le tourbillon noir cessa. Mustang fit tournoyer son arme, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la paume de sa main droite.

« A présent va, et contribue à faire respecter l'ordre des choses. Pour ta première mission en tant que Mort Confirmée, je t'accompagnerais. Je me chargerais du créateur des homonculus. » conclut Luna.

Roy acquiesça. La petite cérémonie terminée, il se rendit auprès de sa famille qui lui adressa ses félicitations.

« Bravo mon fils, tu fais honneur à ta famille. » fit Enaëlle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Merci maman. »

« Félicitations frangin. » lança Émeline.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouillé. » ajouta Eyria.

Roy les remercia toutes les deux. Un peu après, il décida d'aller voir qui de son groupe avait reçu une faux. Julia bien sûr, mais aussi Noémie et Léa ainsi qu'une autre. Eh bien, pas beaucoup de monde en réalité. Chacun adressa ses félicitations aux autres. Ils prirent le temps de se raconter leur voyage.

Pendant ce temps, Luna était en entretien avec la Vérité. Cette dernière ne croyait pas à l'existence des homonculus.

« Je l'aurais su pourtant ! » s'entêtait-elle à répéter.

« Il y a toujours une exception à la règle, tu es pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. D'après ce que Roy nous a révélé, ils ont l'intention de sacrifier des humains pour t'atteindre. Le reste nous est encore inconnu, mais nous n'allons pas attendre de le savoir. Tout ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que d'une ils existent bel et bien, je les ai sentis. Et de deux si c'est la porte qu'ils visent tu es en danger. » répondit Luna.

Le gardien de la Vérité faisait les cents pas, chose très inhabituelle. La parole de la Grande Faucheuse ne saurait être remise en cause, le mensonge étant absent des rares émotions restantes chez les siens. Elle était la Gardienne de l'Equilibre, veillant à ce qu'aucun immortel ne vienne le remettre en cause, ou que personne ne défie la mort par des procédés interdits. On ne plaisantait pas avec ça. Le gardien cessa de marcher en long et en travers.

« Très bien. Je te crois. Si jamais ces choses arrivent jusqu'ici … je me défendrais coûte que coûte. » céda-t-il.

« Nous ferons le maximum pour les en empêcher, quitte à déchaîner toutes les Morts contre eux. Mais une telle extrémité ne sera pas nécessaire. » reprit Luna.

Le gardien hocha la tête. La Grande Faucheuse repartit dans son monde.


	10. Réunion

**La nouvelle du retour se Roy se propage. Bonne pour les un, plus inquiétante pour les autres. Le moment de passer à l'attaque approche.**

**Bonne lecture à tous ^^ !  
**

* * *

_Défie la Mort, petit mortel, et sois sûr qu'elle te répondra tôt ou tard_. _Personne n'échappe son destin, et encore moins à sa finalité. A présent, regarde autour de toi : la Mort t'observe déjà, tapie dans tous les recoins. Sa faux est déjà au-dessus de ta tête, le passage vers l'au-delà pratiquement ouvert sous tes pieds. _

Riza faisait bouillir de l'eau pour se servir du thé. Depuis qu'elle avait revu Mustang, elle s'était reprise en main : à présent, elle était aussi impeccable qu'avant. Ces retrouvailles avaient été plus efficaces que n'importe quelle thérapie. C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin, point final. Bien sûr, tout était différent à présent. Le brun appartenait à un autre monde, et pas le moindre. Il était l'incarnation de la mort. Et ça, Hawkeye ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Étaient-ils séparés pour de bon cette fois ? Possible. L'eau siffla, l'informant qu'elle pouvait infuser. Après qu'elle eut versé le liquide dans la tasse, elle entendit toquer. Black Hayate poussa des hurlements affolés. En arrivant dans son couloir, la blonde le vit filer à toute vitesse vers sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte, Riza découvrit deux personnes vêtues d'un long manteau noir, une capuche masquant le visage.

« Bonjour Riza. » fit Roy en ôtant la sienne.

« Oh c'est vous ! Entrez donc. »

Elle s'écarta pour laisser passer les deux Morts Noires. Luna ôta sa capuche une fois dans l'appartement.

« Je vous présente Luna, c'est la Grande Faucheuse, mon supérieur. Luna voici mon ancien lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, elle est au courant de la situation. » reprit Roy.

« Enchantée Riza, si vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi. Les Faucheuses n'ont pas de nom de famille, alors ce serait plus pratique pour moi. » fit Luna.

« Entendu. »

Riza observait la brune. Plutôt ravissante, dans les seize ans mais elle dégageait une aura inquiétante. La jeune femme invita les Faucheurs à passer à son salon.

« Désirez-vous du thé ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Non merci. Nous ne buvons, ne mangeons et ne dormons jamais. » l'informa Roy.

Riza acquiesça, puis alla chercher sa tasse. Dire qu'elle recevait la mort en personne, et lui offrait du thé ! C'était le monde à l'envers. La situation était également effrayante. Riza avait côtoyé la mort, mais la voir en face, si nettement et surtout sans être en situation menaçante n'était pas rassurant du tout. Elle tâcha néanmoins de garder son calme. Riza revint au salon, où ses invités n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Mine de rien, la jeune femme percevait leur nature et cela la stressait.

« Riza, Roy m'a touché quelques mots de la situation ici bas. Mais j'aimerais que vous me disiez si vous avez appris quelque chose de plus. » reprit Luna.

Le regard soleil de la Grande Faucheuse la fit frissonner. Elle reposa sa tasse, qui tremblait légèrement, et déglutit. Roy lui fit un résumé de ce que Luna savait. Effectivement, les frères Elric avaient découvert autre chose depuis le départ du brun.

« Ils ont l'intention de transmuter le pays tout en entier. Pour en faire une pierre philosophale. »

Luna écarquilla les yeux, avant qu'un grondement sourd n'émane de sa gorge. Un orage que l'on aurait pu comparer à une intense envie de meurtre emplit les prunelles d'or. La Grande Faucheuse paraissait furieuse. Même Roy commençait à se tendre. Luna reprit rapidement le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Je vous remercie. Nous agirons sans tarder. » annonça-t-elle.

Riza était blanche comme un linge. La puissance que devait renfermer cette soi-disant jeune fille devait être impressionnante. Elle en plaindrait presque les homonculus.

« Oui … euh … le … le général Armstrong … a planifié une attaque. Du … du Q.G de Central. » ajouta l'ancienne militaire.

« Fort bien. Nous profiterons de cette diversion. » commenta Roy.

« Dois-je informer mes anciens collègues de votre retour ? » questionna Riza à l'adresse de Roy.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit nécessaire. Je les croiserais peut-être lors de l'attaque. J'aviserais à ce moment-là. » répondit la Mort Noire.

« Bien. Roy, tu me feras savoir quand aura lieu cette attaque. » décida Luna.

Elle se leva, et prit congé. Le brun pour sa part, décida de rester un peu avec Hawkeye.

" Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il.

« Euh oui … dans quelques instants. » répondit Riza en croisant les bras autour d'elle.

« C'est effrayant je l'admets. La Grande Faucheuse sera un atout essentiel dans cette bataille. Je ne connais pas exactement sa puissance, mais elle est supérieure à celle de toutes les Faucheuses réunies. D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'elle pourrait annihiler toute vie dans un monde à elle seule. » expliqua Mustang.

Bien, s'il voulait la paniquer davantage, il était sur la bonne voie. Riza le regarda avec une moue angoissée.

« Rassurez-vous : ça n'arrive jamais tant que l'heure n'est pas venue. » reprit Roy.

« Si vous le dites … »

Riza croisa de nouveau les orbes dorées. Une question lui vint à l'esprit, qu'elle transmis à son ex-supérieur. Edward Elric était-il un Faucheur lui aussi ? Il avait la même couleur d'yeux.

« Non. Moi aussi ça m'est venu à l'idée. J'ai fait quelques recherches, il ne nous est pas apparenté. D'ailleurs, sa couleur d'yeux est un peu différente de la mienne. »

Les prunelles d'Ed tirait plus vers le miel, tandis que celles de Mustang évoquait davantage un chat. Pour en revenir à un sujet plus sérieux, le brun l'informa qu'il comptait rencontrer Olivia, afin de connaître plus en détail son plan, et lui annoncer qu'il serait de la partie. Riza proposa d'arranger un entretien, ce que Roy accepta.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans les souterrains de Central, Envy avait annoncé le retour de Mustang. Le Père pensait toujours en faire un sacrifice, malgré l'avertissement de l'homonculus concernant quelques changements.

« Des ombres tu dis … j'aimerais bien voir ça. » commenta Pride.

L'idée de comparer son pouvoir à celui de Mustang le tentait. Bradley pensait que si Mustang venait les chercher, Hawkeye serait sûrement de la partie. Le forcer à ouvrir la porte était donc encore dans le domaine du possible.

« Laissez-le venir à nous, et faites ce qu'il faut le moment venu. Le jour promis approche à grands pas. » ordonna le Père.

Bref, aucun ne prit au sérieux une éventuelle menace de la part des humains. Tout se passerait comme prévu, comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent. Les humains n'étaient que des bêtes stupides, aussi faciles à conduire qu'un troupeau de mouton. Pride décida de rentrer, en même temps que Bradley. Selim s'arrangerait toutefois pour arriver avant lui.

« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Marcoh ou de Scar ? » demanda le Père à Envy.

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je me demande si je devrais pas surveiller Mustang aussi. » répondit l'ado.

« C'est une bonne idée. »

« Je veux venir Envy ! Il a tué Lust ! » lança Gluttony.

« Non ! On t'as déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas le manger. » rétorqua l'envie.

Le gros homonculus afficha une mine de bébé boudeur. Envy s'en alla, ayant hâte de recroiser le brun. Il voulait lui faire payer son culot de la première fois. Les humains leur devaient obéissance, et le contraire se payait cher. Envy le lui ferait bien comprendre.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Riza annonça que le général Olivia Armstrong était de passage à Central. La blonde l'avait contactée la journée, et Olivia accepta la rencontre. Roy hocha la tête, et se leva pour suivre Riza. Mustang avait choisi d'aller dans les bois pour cette entrevue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent la générale adossée à un arbre.

« Tiens, vous avez finalement décidé de sortir de votre retraite Mustang ? J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait déplacer pour rien. » lança Olivia.

« Oh que non. » répondit Roy.

La nouvelle attitude du brun la fit tilter. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal chez lui. Hawkeye l'avait avertie que l'ancien colonel avait changé.

« J'ai cru que vous aviez lâchement fui. » reprit Olivia.

Toujours le mot pour mettre à l'aise. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui ne fut pas l'aise en sa présence. La soldate avait la désagréable impression qu'il regardait au tréfonds de son être.

« Allons donc. Comme si c'était mon genre. Je suis simplement rentré chez moi. » répondit Roy.

Ce qui était on ne plus vrai. Son chez lui était juste … loin. Olivia cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, et surtout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Pour en venir au sujet de notre entrevue, marchons un peu voulez-vous. » reprit-il.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour une balade en forêt Mustang. Alors venez en au fait. » rétorqua.

Roy se pencha vers elle. L'aura qui se dégageait de lui était très perceptible. La générale se sentit frissonner malgré elle. Ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre : il en fallait beaucoup pour un tel phénomène arrive. Même le froid de Briggs n'y parvenait plus.

« J'insiste. » lança Roy.

« Très bien ... »

Roy se redressa, et fit signe aux dames de passer en premier. Ceci fait, il se mit entre les deux et régla son pas sur le leur.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je suis ici pour m'occuper du cas des homonculus. Aussi, j'aimerais savoir quand vous passerez à l'action. » lança Roy de but en blanc.

Olivia écarquilla les yeux. A l'entendre on dirait qu'il leur règlerait leur compte à lui tout seul. Naturellement, elle prit cela pour de la présomption et ne manqua pas de le railler.

« Soyez sérieuse voulez-vous ? » rétorqua Roy.

« Vous avez une manière bien insolente de vous adresser à un supérieur Mustang. Ça ne vous ressemble pas. »

« Vous n'êtes plus mon supérieur. Je n'ai plus d'attaches dans l'armée. » avoua le brun.

Son ton ne changeait pas depuis le début de la conversation. Posé, calme, parfaitement assuré.

« Et vos ambitions ? » questionna Armstrong.

« Il n'en est plus question. Mon seul souci est de débarrasser ce monde de ces créatures. J'en reviens donc à ma question : quand comptez-vous vous y mettre. »

« Dans trois jours. »

« Parfait. Vous me trouverez sur le champ de bataille. »

Il annonça que l'entretien était clos, et qu'il raccompagnait ces demoiselles à leur point de départ. Olivia rumina ses pensées un long moment.

« Je vous trouve particulièrement changé. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

« Beaucoup de choses. Mais je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de vous raconter. C'est ici que je vous laisse. Merci bien et bonne journée. »

Il leur tourna ensuite le dos, pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Riza plissa les yeux. Olivia avait raison, ce n'était plus le même. D'un autre côté, en tant que mort il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de sentiments. La générale se tourna vers sa consœur, pour l'interroger sur la métamorphose de Mustang.

« Vous comprendrez dans trois jours. Là si je vous disais la vérité, vous ne me croiriez pas. »

Les deux femmes décidèrent de se séparer à nouveau. Riza rentra chez elle, aussi désorientée que la veille par la visite des Faucheurs. Que restait-il de l'homme qu'elle avait connu ? Peu de choses avait-elle l'impression. Riza soupira. Il lui faudrait peut-être songer à passer à autre chose, maintenant qu'elle savait.

Roy de son côté, était de retour au royaume. Il alla informer son supérieur de la date prévue pour l'attaque. La Grande Faucheuse se trouvait sur le trône au fonds de la grande salle, un parchemin déroulé devant elle, et une plume blanche dans la main. Roy posa un genou à terre. Luna leva les yeux de sa liste de morts à venir.

« Je te remercie Roy. Il y aura des morts ce jour-là, nous verrons des camarades. Mais elles n'interviendrons pas sur autre chose. » répondit-elle.

« Souhaitez-vous que je surveille un peu ces homonculus ? » proposa le brun.

« C'est inutile. Ils resteront tranquilles. Tu peux disposer. »

Roy acquiesça, et sortit de la salle. Il quitta le royaume pour se rendre chez Riza. La jeune femme, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à le revoir, poussa un cri en tombant nez-à-nez avec lui.

* * *

« Du calme Riza, ce n'est que moi. »

« Ça je vois oui ! Mais comment êtes-vous entré ? » demanda-t-elle, la main sur son cœur battant encore la chamade.

« Je suis capable de traverser les murs. J'aurais dû frapper à la porte, je m'en excuse. » répondit Roy.

« En effet. Vous … désirez quelque chose ? »

« Non. J'avais juste envie de vous voir. »

Riza sentit ses joues rougir. Elle lui proposa de passer au salon. Là, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Roy lui révéla qu'il existait plusieurs mondes, plus ou moins avancés. Il avait voyagé dans beaucoup d'entre eux afin de devenir ce qu'il était. Riza elle, lui parla de son avancement et du fait qu'elle avait quitté l'armée. Cette nouvelle n'étonna pas Mustang. Il savait très bien que chacun était la motivation de l'autre.

« Et que faites-vous à présent ? »

« Euh … rien de spécial encore. Il faudra que je songe à me reconvertir. »

Soudain, Roy se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre. Un merle était posé sur le rebord. Leurs regards se soutirent un instant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Riza.

« On nous surveille. »

« Pardon ? »

« L'oiseau là, vous le voyez ? » répondit Roy.

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Ce n'est pas un oiseau. C'est un de ces homonculus. Non ! Ne bougez pas. » continua Roy, index levé.

Riza avait en effet amorcé un geste. Un homonculus, là juste devant sa fenêtre. Le brun ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux. Il finit par se lever, et approcha lentement de la fenêtre. Le merle s'envola. Roy le sentait encore, il était sur le toit. Là-haut, Envy reprit forme humaine.

« _Je me suis fait repérer je crois. Mais comment a-t-il su ? _» se demanda le transformiste.

« Riza, vous avez un autre endroit où aller ? » questionna Roy.

« N-non. C'était vraiment un homonculus ? » répondit-elle en approchant.

« Tout à fait. Et il est encore là. »

« L'un d'eux me surveillait déjà. Le fils de Bradley. Mais il ne se changeait pas en oiseau. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. La maison de votre père a-t-elle été vendue ? » reprit Roy en baissant la tête.

« A vrai dire, j'ai complètement oublié. Mais elle doit être inhabitable. »

« Ce sera pas un problème. Je connais de la main d'œuvre pas chère et rapide. Je vais éloigner l'autre, je reviens. Préparez-vous à partir immédiatement. »

Roy se changea alors en un épais nuage noir, qui glissa sous la fenêtre. Il se rematérialisa derrière Envy.

« Oh le plumeau ! »

Envy se retourna, pour le découvrir flottant au-dessus du toit. C'était quoi ce délire ?

« Essaie de m'attraper si tu peux, p'tit imbécile. » reprit Roy en repliant l'index.

« Tu va voir ce que tu vas prendre quand je t'aurais chopé ! » riposta Envy.

Il se changea en panthère, et bondit sur le brun qui se contenta de léviter un peu plus haut. Envy se transforma à nouveau, cette fois en aigle aux serres acérées. Roy décampa, toujours dans les airs. A présent Mort Confirmée, il avait acquis la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Il filait au-dessus des toits de Central, un aigle poussant des cris menaçants derrière lui. Envy le rattrapa et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il plongea ensuite, pattes tendues. Roy pirouetta sur le côté. Envy redressa, et reprit de l'altitude. En réalité, il fonçait droit sur le ventre du brun. Mustang attendit, avant de passer brusquement à la verticale. Il sentit les plumes de l'oiseau lui frôler le ventre. L'homonculus décrivit un cercle, puis revint à l'assaut. Roy se mit sur le dos, puis lança la Nuée obscure. Le volatile se retrouva prit dans un épais brouillard, qui le repoussait violemment vers le haut.

« _On est assez éloignés_. » songea Roy.

Il attendit la nouvelle attaque de son adversaire. Envy entama un piqué. Soudain, lorsqu'il arriva sur le brun, il le vit tout simplement disparaître dans une fumée noire.

« Que ! »

Il avait disparu ! Envy chercha partout, mais nulle trace du brun. Chez elle, Riza terminait sa valise. Son chien avait sa laisse et attendait au pied du lit. La blonde n'avait pas hésité quand Roy lui avait demandé de se préparer à partir. Un ancien réflexe visiblement. Puis, si elle avait la possibilité d'échapper aux homonculus avant la bataille. Minute, il penserait à l'emmener avec elle au moins ? Riza le lui rappellerait. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit, attendant que Roy revienne. Il s'était écoulée une heure depuis son départ, le temps qu'elle remplisse une valise et prépare quelques provisions. Il fallut encore une demi-heure avant que le brun n'apparaisse dans sa chambre, dans des volutes sombres.

« Vous êtes prête ? » questionna-t-il.

Étonnée par son apparition, Hawkeye hocha simplement la tête. Elle se leva ensuite et prit son chien, qui rechignait à approcher de Roy. Riza finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Hayate paniqua quand le brun s'approcha d'eux.

« Hayate ça suffit ! »

Peine perdue. Il avait bien trop peur pour se calmer avec une simple injonction. Roy passa alors un doigt à travers la tête du chien, qui perdit connaissance.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il se réveillera quand on sera arrivé. » dit Roy.

Il prit Riza par la taille et la colla à lui. Cette dernière rougit intensément.

« Je vous préviens, il va faire très froid. »

VOUFF ! Pendant quelques secondes, Hawkeye fut plongée dans le noir total. Un froid absolument glacial l'enveloppa, traversant ses habits comme si elle n'en portait pas, atteignant même ses os. Quelle horreur ce froid ! Elle aurait été nue sous une couche de glace qu'elle n'aurait pas eu moins froid. Cela dura peu de temps, mais suffisamment pour la frigorifier. Ils étaient réapparus devant la maison de son enfance. Une centaine de petites créatures ailées étaient occupées à la retaper. Et elles avançaient incroyablement vite. Roy la prit par le bras, et la conduisit à l'intérieur.

« Votre chambre est prête. Ils auront terminé à la fin de la journée, peut-être avant. » annonça Roy.

Il la conduisit devant la cheminée. Une des créatures alluma un feu, dont les flammes s'élevèrent rapidement. Une autre lui apporta du thé chaud. Riza déposa Hayate près d'elle, s'assit devant le feu et prit une tasse. Après avoir bu une gorgée, elle se tourna vers Roy.

« Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Elle but trois gorgées de plus, avant de demander ce qu'étaient ces êtres.

« Des Gar'en, les serviteurs des Faucheuses. Ils s'occuperont de tout. Si vous souhaitez quelque chose, demandez-leur. »

Hayate reprit connaissance, et fut désorienté. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et était un peu sonné, en plus d'être lui aussi congelé. Riza lui caressa le dos, avant de le prendre sur ses genoux où il se blottit volontiers. Des Gar'en amenèrent des fauteuils et un canapé. Roy s'assit sur le sofa. Il claqua des doigts, et un livre avec un marque-page apparut.

« Ce sont les contes d'un autre monde. Je l'avais commencé durant mon voyage. Je vous en lis quelques uns ? » proposa-t-il.

« Volontiers. » sourit Riza.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Roy ouvrit le livre au début, puis commença la lecture.


	11. Central en ébullition

**L'heure est venue de partir au combat pour notre Faucheur. Central entre en ébullition avec ce qui sera sa plus grande bataille**.

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Les Faucheurs sont parmi les conséquences de la folie des hommes. L'orgueil, l'envie, la colère causent la perte des humains, et leur fin est la punition. Mais la mort frappe aussi dans la lutte pour une juste cause. _

La lecture avait duré plus de temps que prévu. Les Gar'en avaient apporté un plateau-repas à Riza. Elle avait donc pu manger tout en écoutant les contes. Finalement, elle avait fini par s'assoupir. Lorsque Roy s'en aperçut, il ferma son livre et se leva du canapé. Doucement, il prit Hawkeye dans les bras pour la conduire à sa chambre. Hayate s'était écarté en le voyant approcher. L'animal s'était un peu calmé, en constatant que finalement il n'y avait aucun danger mortel. Il restait néanmoins méfiant et préférait s'éloigner quand il voyait Mustang approcher. Le chien le suivit à bonne distance dans les escaliers. Roy défit la couverture du lit, puis déposa Riza et rabattit la couette. Hayate entra prudemment et gagna son panier. Le brun quitta la chambre et ferma silencieusement la porte.

Il revint au salon. Que de souvenirs cette maison lui rappelait. Les Gar'en avaient terminé les réparations. Ils saluèrent le Faucheur avant de regagner leur monde. Roy leur adressa un signe de tête en remerciement. Il fit ensuite un tour dans la maison des Hawkeye, se remémorant le temps passé dans telle ou telle pièce, sans chagrin toutefois. Il se revoyait dans la bibliothèque, au milieu d'une pile de livres. Dans le bureau de son maître, pour ses premières transmutations. Les discussions avec Riza, sur leur avenir, leurs rêves. Les quelques sorties dans le village. Et puis … le départ de Mustang pour l'armée. Le choix le plus stupide qu'il aie pu faire. Enfin, ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Il était devenu un Faucheur, son destin était ailleurs désormais. Il débarrasserait le pays de la vermine, et continuerait ensuite. Pendant qu'il y était, il en profiterait pour tenter de savoir qui avait tué Hughes.

« _Je me demande si on conserve ce genre de données au royaume. _» songea-t-il.

Les Faucheuses se contentaient d'être la conséquence. Elles ôtaient l'âme du corps des victimes. Le brun décida d'en avoir le cœur net. Il rentra donc au royaume, et alla voir sa sœur.

« Émeline, sais-tu si nous conservons des archives ici ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Oui. Nous appelons ça les dossiers d'incarnation. Tu y trouvera toutes les vies antérieures d'une âme, et comment elle les a terminées à chaque fois. » répondit la Mort Noire.

« Parfait, tu peux m'y conduire ? Je dois vérifier celle d'une personne que j'ai connue.»

Émeline acquiesça. La brune amena son frère dans une vaste aile du palais, qui ressemblait à une gigantesque bibliothèque, dont le plafonds était si haut qu'on ne le voyait pas. Elle lui demanda quel était le nom de l'âme qu'il recherchait.

« Maes Hughes. Tu pense que tu peux le retrouver ? » questionna Roy.

« Bien sûr, je vais t'apprendre comment cet endroit fonctionne. Par la pensée, essentiellement. Il te suffit donc de penser mentalement au nom d'une incarnation d'un mortel ... »

Une perle aussi grosse qu'un œuf sortit d'une étagère, et flotta jusqu'à Émeline. Une fois entre ses mains, elle devint un livre lumineux.

« Et tu obtiens son dossier. Ensuite, si tu as les dates ou le monde tu pose tes mains sur le livre ... »

Émeline prit les mains de son frère, et fit ainsi qu'elle disait. Des centaines de pages se mirent à tournoyer. Le livre ne semblait pourtant pas épais. Au bout de quelques instants, les feuilles s'immobilisèrent.

« … et tu n'as plus qu'à lire. »

Tout était inscrit. La naissance, les parents, leur situation sociale, le pays, la conjecture de ce pays, le nom du monde, les études, la rencontre avec Gracia, la guerre, la naissance de son enfant … et enfin sa mort.

« _Tué dans une cabine téléphonique par une créature transformiste. _» lut-il.

Une annotation avait été faite à cet endroit : anomalie, mort différée, déséquilibre. Roy sut que ce devait être Luna. Ainsi donc, Maes ne devait pas mourir de cette manière à l'origine. C'était certainement de cette façon que la Grande Faucheuse avait repéré les homonculus. Mustang reporta ses yeux sur la petite photo en haut à gauche. Il referma ensuite le livre. Maintenant il savait par qui il commencerait. Roy remercia sa sœur. Le dossier redevint perle, et alla se ranger parmi les milliards d'autres. Ceci fait, le brun retourna chez Riza. La nuit était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les homonculus rendaient compte de la situation à leur géniteur. Wrath était présent, il était rentré secrètement depuis quelques heures.

« Mustang a disparu de nouveau. Il arrive à voler maintenant, et est même capable de disparaître. » révéla Envy.

« Hawkeye n'est plus chez elle non plus. Il a dû la cacher. Ce que tu dis est curieux Envy. Aucun être humain n'est capable de voler. » dit Pride.

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je vous avais prévenu : y'a quelque chose qui cloche chez ce type. » insista le palmier.

« Se pourrait-il qu'il soit devenu plus fort ? » hasarda Wrath.

« Si vous êtes capables de me l'apporter, ça ne changera rien. » répondit le Père.

« Notre meilleur moyen de pression a disparu, mais il reste ses collègues. » reprit Pride.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Il va venir de lui-même. Mustang tient ses promesses. » rappela Wrath.

« Humph. J'aimerais tout de même lui faire payer son culot et de m'avoir fait tourner en bourrique. » dit Envy.

« Tant que tu ne l'abîme pas trop.» fit Pride.

« T'inquiètes ! Juste quelques chiquenaudes. » sourit Envy.

Pride leva un sourcil dédaigneux. Il annonça ensuite qu'il allait s'occuper de donner une leçon aux frères Elric. Pour cela, il emmena Gluttony avec lui. Avec son flair aussi développé qu'un chien voire plus, il pourrait les retrouver sans peine.

* * *

Le matin suivant, Riza eut la surprise de se réveiller dans son ancienne chambre. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et sourit en découvrant le jardin tondu. Il faisait beau … la jeune femme descendit, et trouva Roy assis sur un fauteuil, les doigts croisés devant le visage et les yeux clos. Tiens ? Il dormait ? Elle croyait pourtant que … ah non, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans sa direction. Riza lui sourit.

« Bonjour Riza. » lança-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle adorait l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être plus proche de lui.

« Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt. » continua Roy.

« Ah ? Merci beaucoup. »

Riza se rendit à la cuisine pour trouver du café au lait, avec des tartines beurrées et de la confiture, ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. De son côté, Roy se leva. Riza le vit passer depuis la cuisine. Il traversa le mur. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu du jardin, et regarda l'horizon. Certaines batailles avaient déjà commencé. Olivia ne tarderait plus à passer à l'action. Central serait bientôt en ébullition. Roy s'assit en tailleur sur le gazon, croisa les doigts et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il passa toute la journée ainsi, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Riza eut beau l'interroger, rien ne semblait pouvoir le sortir de cette intense méditation. La jeune femme se gratta la tête, puis se décida à le laisser ainsi. A la place, elle prépara des armes et des munitions. La nuit passa, avec la Mort Noire toujours au même endroit. La matinée suivante était celle de l'attaque.

« Monsieur ? » appela Riza.

Pas de réponse.

« Y allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à rester aussi immobile qu'une pierre ? C'était aujourd'hui le grand jour ! Riza rentra, pour écouter à la radio l'avancée des opérations. Ses anciens collègues s'étaient alliés à Olivia Armstrong. Mme Bradley était avec eux. Les soldats faisaient croire à un coup d'État de la part des têtes pensantes. Le généralissime était porté disparu depuis l'accident du train le transportant. Maria Ross, accusée du meurtre de Hughes par les homonculus était revenue de son exil. Hawkeye ressortit sur le pas de la porte, bien décidée à secouer Roy. Le combat était engagé il était temps d'y aller que diable ! Mais au moment où elle fut derrière lui, il releva la tête.

« Maintenant. » dit-il.

Roy se releva, et se tourna vers elle. Riza avait pensé à prendre ses armes avec elle. Tant mieux, parce que Mustang la souleva de terre, avant que lui-même ne décolle. Il fila à grande vitesse vers la capitale. Riza aperçut soudain quelque chose se diriger vers eux par la gauche. Une fois la silhouette près, elle se rendit compte que c'était Luna, avec une grande faux d'argent dans une main. Il semblerait que Roy aie en fait attendu un signal quelconque. Le bâtiment du Q.G se dessina à l'horizon. Le brun amorça une descente. Hawkeye se demandait par où allaient-ils entrer sans se faire repérer. Le toit se rapprochait de plus en plus, et Roy ne ralentissait pas. Riza le regarda pour tenter de deviner ses intentions. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Comptait-il s'écraser dessus ou bien ? Malgré elle, elle serra le cou de son ancien supérieur. Le sol arrivait à grande vitesse … Riza ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Aucun choc ne vint.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, et se préparait à atterrir. Ils étaient donc passé au travers du toit. Roy se posa doucement, puis relâcha Riza. Il tendit la main, et fit sortir une faux qu'il fit tournoyer. Pour le moment, il n'y avait personne. La jeune femme sortit un revolver.

« C'est clairement ici. » fit Luna.

« En effet. Le bâtiment est rempli de leur présence. » répondit Roy.

Luna jeta un regard au brun, attendant de savoir par où ils commenceraient. Roy chercha un court instant, avant de partir par la droite.

Plus loin, Olivia et son frère Alex étaient aux prises avec Sloth, une vrai montagne de muscles. Il s'avéra qu'il était extrêmement rapide. Les militaires avaient un mal fou à lui tenir tête. Olivia était déjà blessée, et Alex n'en menait pas large. La générale était au sol, inconsciente. La dernière attaque avait été fulgurante. Le major se rendit compte que Sloth allait de nouveau charger. Il devait protéger sa sœur. Il frappa de sa main gantée ornée de pics sur le sol. Un énorme pieu jaillit du sol, pour embrocher Sloth. Olivia reprit connaissance, pour découvrir son frère devant elle, et l'homonculus avec un pic dans la bouche.

« Je vous le laisse, chef. Il y en a un dont je souhaite m'occuper en premier. » annonça Roy.

« Très bien. » répondit Luna.

Elle entra dans la pièce. Sloth brisait le pieu de pierre qui l'entravait. Il regarda ensuite les militaires, horrifiés de le voir toujours debout. Tout à coup, Sloth eut les jambes sectionnées. Il tomba sur le sol avec un bruit de tonnerre. Luna brandit de nouveau sa faux, avant de la passer une première fois dans le corps de l'homonculus. Elle le priva d'une grande quantité de vies, l'affaiblissant beaucoup. La brunette fit tournoyer sa faux et l'abattit à nouveau.

« Aaagh ! C'est … quoi ? » fit Sloth.

Ses jambes régénérées, il se releva faisant face à l'adolescente. Olivia tendit la main en voyant l'homonculus brandit le poing pour l'abattre sur Luna.

« Ouille ! »

Le poing de Sloth avait rencontré le bouclier de la Faucheuse. Il voulut la balayer, mais sa faux trancha son avant-bras.

« T'es … qui toi ? » demanda Sloth.

« La mort. »

La lame de la faux bougea un instant, avant de siffler et de passer encore au travers de Sloth. Ce dernier chancela, puis tomba à genoux.

« Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? » demanda Olivia.

Sloth se releva, tremblant. Il se sentit très faible. Néanmoins, il lança une nouvelle charge. Luna tendit une main. Un nuage noir sortit qui projeta l'homonculus au sol. La Grande Faucheuse bondit ensuite haut dans les airs. Sa faux tournoya un instant, avant de toucher sa cible.

« Aaagh ! »

« C'est terminé. » annonça Luna, sur son ventre.

Sa faux se leva une dernière fois, avant de retomber. L'homonculus commença à partir en poussière. Celui-là avait été relativement facile à vaincre. Il n'en serait pas de même pour les suivants.

* * *

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança une voix féminine.

Izumi Curtis venait d'arriver sur ces entrefaites. Elle pensait venir en aide au général Armstrong, mais ce n'était plus la peine. Néanmoins cette fille l'intriguait. Son mari Sigu aida le frère et la sœur à se remettre debout. Luna se tourna vers elle et la regarda un instant. Puis elle tourna la tête vers une porte. Des espèces de créatures blanches avec un seul œil au milieu venait de bondir dans la pièce. Luna fit siffler son arme. Un arc traversa la pièce, pour couper les pantins par le milieu. Elle s'élança ensuite vers la dizaine de bonshommes qui arrivaient, affamés. A une grande vitesse, Luna trancha tous les corps. Olivia remarqua un détail. Les yeux, le teint pâle, les cheveux très noirs … cette fille ressemblait à Mustang. Ça ne l'éclairait pas de beaucoup sur la situation. Dans la pièce à côté, la faux de Luna ne cessait de fendre l'air. Les marionnettes à forme humaine l'attaquait de tout côté, ne parvenant pourtant pas à l'atteindre. La Grande Faucheuse suspendit son geste une fraction de seconde. Elle prit une inspiration, ouvrit la bouche … puis un brouillard noir se répandit alentour.

Un son rauque et glacial sortit de la gorge de la Faucheuse. Ses cheveux noirs se dressèrent comme des tentacules. De l'autre côté, militaires et civils sursautèrent à l'entente d'un cri si inhumain. La fumée noire dépassa un peu du cadre de la porte. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-dedans ? Cela dura trois minutes. Après quoi, le silence total. Izumi se risqua à aller jeter un œil, suivie d'Olivia. La général tâtonna à la recherche de la lumière.

Une main froide attrapa son poignet. Olivia vit ensuite apparaître Luna. Elle la relâcha.

« Inutile. Il n'y a plus rien à voir. » annonça-t-elle.

« Ces choses ... » fit Izumi.

« Mortes. Du moins une partie. Le reste s'est répandu dans le bâtiment. »

« Elles ne doivent surtout pas sortir. Je vais donner des ordres ! » s'exclama Olivia.

« Je suppose que nous devons vous remercier, mademoiselle ... » reprit Izumi.

« Luna. Je suis simplement venu rétablir l'équilibre en ce monde. » répondit la brunette.

« Mais qu'êtes-vous au juste ? » continua Izumi.

« La mort. A présent je vous laisse, j'ai encore à faire. »

Luna repartit par la porte qui donnait sur un escalier souterrain.

Entre-temps, Edward Elric se trouvait sous le Q.G. Lui aussi avait maille à partir avec les poupées créées par l'armée. Rien de ce que lui, Scar, ou des chimères les accompagnant n'arrivaient à avoir le dessus sur ces créatures. Elles se régénéraient sans cesse, tels les homonculus.

« Sont trop nombreux ! Ça n'aura jamais de fin ! » lança Edward.

« J'ai presque plus d'épines ! » lança une des chimères.

Ed sentit qu'une des marionnettes lui agrippait la jambe. D'autres arrivaient sur lui en même temps. Le blond se décida à vendre chèrement sa peau. Soudain, une onde de choc se répandit dans la grande salle. Les marionnettes furent balayées et surtout coupées en deux. Une ombre fauve se précipita dans la salle. Un sifflement retentit à maintes reprises. Ed s'aperçut que cette chose filait droit vers lui. Les marionnettes le lâchèrent subitement. L'une d'elles se prit même un coup dans dents et valsa au loin. Le blond découvrit alors de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agissait.

« Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-il ahuri.

« Bonjour Edward. » répondit le brun.

Il se tourna vers le jeune, qui fronça les sourcils. L'ado porta les yeux sur la grande faux que l'adulte tenait à la main.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. »

Roy se retourna, faux levée. Un arc partit après son geste, qui décima une bande de marionnettes. Riza se tenait à l'encadrement de la porte, stupéfaire de la vitesse d'attaque dont venait de faire preuve le brun. La jeune femme vit soudain arriver une des poupées sur elle. Elle pointa son arme vers elle et fit feu. Malheureusement, les balles ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effets. Tout à coup, quelque chose de courbe sortit du torse de la créature. Roy leva sa faux et la projeta.

« Vos balles sont inefficaces sur ces choses, Riza. » dit-il.

« Décidément ! C'était déjà le cas contre cette femme homonculus, mes balles ne servent plus à grand chose. » dit-elle.

« Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de venir. » reprit Mustang.

Il faucha trois poupées devant eux. Une Nuée obscure de sa part permis d'en balayer d'autres. Roy en saisit une autre qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Son Souffle de la Mort congela la créature, qui se brisa lorsqu'il la laissa choir. La Mort Noire opéra ensuite une seconde moisson sur les poupées qui cette fois ne s'en relevèrent pas. Scar s'interrogeait, comme pratiquement tout le monde, sur ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien militaire. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas humain. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage. Un grincement interrompit le combat, et deux personnes tombèrent du plafonds.

« Owie ! » gémit une petite fille, sen tenant au battant d'une porte située au fond.

« May ? » fit Edward en reconnaissant la princesse de Xing.

La jeune Xinoise se laissa glisser. L'autre visiteur se releva. Roy se retourna et avança.

« Envy. Je te cherchais. » lança-t-il.

« Ah ? Tu m'en vois flatté. Sympa ton arme. » répliqua l'homonculus.

« Tu n'as pas idée. D'ailleurs, je vais t'accorder une démonstration personnelle. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec toi. » répondit Roy en plantant ses mirettes dans ceux améthyste de l'homonculus.

« Moi aussi, tu m'as singulièrement humilié l'autre jour. Puis je dois te punir de ta fuite aussi. » sourit l'ado.

« Personnellement, en dehors du fait que je dois rétablir l'équilibre de ce monde, je souhaite surtout te punir de la mort de Maes Hughes. » annonça Roy.

Edward parut tomber des nues, tout comme Riza. C'était donc Envy l'assassin ? Roy appuya sa faux sur le sol, la lame vers le bas.


	12. Règlements de compte

**Le temps venu n'est pas celui des cathédrales, mais des règlements de comptes. Faucheurs contre homonculus, la bataille commence entre ces êtres hors normes.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^^:  
**

* * *

_Que l'équilibre soit rompu, et c'est la Grande Faucheuse en personne qui se déplacera. Sa venue en un monde est synonyme de bataille, car elle luttera autant qu'il le faudra pour rétablir l'équilibre. Les responsables verront sa faux s'abattre sur eux. Le sang coulera sans doute, à mesure de la faute commise. Fin du livre.  
_

Les paroles de Roy avaient jeté un froid. Envy ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comment avait-il su ? Il avait pourtant pris soin de faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, il allait lui rappeler qu'il avait tué une innocente.

« Je me demande ce qui te permets d'affirmer que c'est moi. Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à faire flamber Maria Ross. Tu l'as annoncé à sa famille au fait ? Comment ça s'est passé, tu leur as dit les larmes aux yeux, ou pas ? » dit-il.

« Comme je l'avais prévu, les homonculus n'y ont vu que du feu. J'ai tout de suite compris que ça ne pouvait pas être elle. J'ai donc récupéré ses empreintes dentaires et fait brûler un mannequin à sa place. Elle est ensuite partie à l'étranger. Quant à ce qui fait que je sois sûr que c'est bien toi le responsable, sache dans l'au-delà rien ne nous échappe, à nous autres Faucheurs. » répondit sereinement Mustang.

Envy le fusilla du regard. Ils avaient donc été bernés par de simples humains ? Ça allait se payer, et douloureusement.

« Faucheur ? C'est quoi ça le nouveau nom pour SDF ? » se moqua l'homonculus.

« Non pauvre imbécile. »

L'instrument de Roy tournoya pour venir frapper dans son autre main.

« C'est le nom de la mort. »

Roy fonça vers l'homonculus. Mustang se mit de profil, et écrasa Envy contre le mur.

« Et la mort est venue te chercher, homonculus. » ajouta le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Grrr ! » grogna le concerné.

Il tâcha de repousser son adversaire. Roy sauta très loin en arrière. Envy utilisa sa faculté d'allonger ses bras, en une espèce de tentacule où l'on voyait la forme d'un visage. Le bras vint percuter la paume du brun. La faux le trancha ensuite, avant d'envoyer un arc tranchant en direction de l'homonculus. Envy bondit à son tour dans les airs.

« Vous feriez mieux de partir, je me charge de lui. » lança Roy aux autres.

« Mais … vous allez pouvoir ... » commença Edward.

« Oui, sans aucun problème. Va maintenant. »

Le blond hésita, puis finalement s'en alla suivi des autres. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son ex-supérieur, cependant cela semblait être un atout pour leur camp. Au bout de la pièce, Envy revint à l'assaut. Roy l'attendit de pied ferme. Il esquiva un coup de poing en passant au-dessous. Tenant sa faux d'une main, il en asséna ensuite un coup à son ennemi. Ce dernier retomba à genou, envahi soudain par une grande fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'est simple : ma faux me permet de couper ce qui relie l'âme au corps. Dans ton cas, chaque coup te prive d'une grande quantité d'elles. C'est de la régénération en moins pour toi. Autrement dit ça t'affaiblit. » expliqua le brun en montrant l'arme.

« Comment oses-tu ? » siffla Envy.

« Tu préfères que je te découpe en petits morceaux ? Si c'est là ton souhait, alors je vais l'exaucer. » rétorqua le brun en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. La lame trancha le corps de l'homonculus au niveau du ventre. Roy attendit qu'ils se reconstitue pour cette fois le décapiter. La troisième fois, il fut coupé de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Ça te convient mieux ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est pas assez rapide ? » demanda Roy.

Son visage n'affichait aucune expression particulière. Pas de joie, pas de colère. Envy en revanche, commençait petit à petit à comprendre à quoi il avait affaire. Roy actionna de nouveau son outil, et ce coup-ci l'être artificiel se retrouva littéralement en dés. Il se reforma, pour afficher ensuite sa vraie forme. Un énorme reptile avec quatre mains griffues et quatre jambes. Le long de son corps se trouvait des têtes gémissantes. Une crinière raide pendait. Un de ses yeux était composées d'une dizaine de pupilles.

« Moi aussi je peux être méchant ! Je te préviens, je ne contrôle pas ma force sous cette forme. » prévint-il.

« Et ton intelligence, déjà pas bien haute, s'est carrément volatilisée.» ajouta Roy.

Il se précipita vers la bête, et d'un bond se retrouva sur son museau.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'être plus gros signifie être plus fort ? » demanda-t-il.

Il utilisa le Souffle de la Mort pour lui congeler la tête. Un coup du manche de la faux suffit ensuite à casser le tout. Envy bascula sur le côté. Il reprit une taille humaine, avec cette fois un air affolé. Roy le fit valdinguer avec une vague noire. Envy boula sur le sol, avant de se relever précipitamment et de ficher le camp. Riza, restée prudemment à l'écart, se rapprocha de la Mort Noire.

* * *

« Il peut courir autant qu'il veut, on n'échappe pas à la mort. » fit nonchalamment Mustang.

« Colonel ... »

« C'est Roy. Je ne suis plus militaire. » coupa le brun.

Il prit la direction empruntée par Envy. Riza lui emboîta le pas, mais la faux du brun lui barra la route.

« Restez ici. Je peux m'en charger seul. » dit-il.

Elle regarda partir. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis se décida à le suivre. Plus loin, adossé à un mur Envy reprenait son souffle. Misère, Roy était-il devenu la mort en personne ? Ça y ressemblait bien. L'avait-il réellement privé d'une partie des âmes en lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant cette faiblesse après le coup.

« Aaaarh ! » cria-t-il.

Suspendu à un des tuyaux au-dessus, Roy venait de lui perforer le torse. Il retira son instrument, et retomba sur le sol. Deuxième coup, cette fois pour couper des âmes. Envy se baissa pour esquiver un troisième, et se remit à fuir. Il lui fallait une stratégie, sinon il allait y rester. Il essaya donc de berner son adversaire en changeant d'apparence. Tendant l'oreille, Envy entendit les bruit de pas de Roy. Une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il se montra.

« Salut Roy ! Ça gaze ? »

Envy avait prit l'apparence de son défunt ami Maes Hughes. La réponse de Roy fut aussi vive que sans appel. La tête de l'homonculus décolla.

« Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne croyais. Tu penses réellement pouvoir me duper avec quelqu'un de mort et enterré ? » lança Roy un brin ennuyé.

« RAAAAH !!! » rugit l'homonculus.

Il se jeta sur le brun. Roy esquiva par un léger bond en arrière. Bien, s'il voulait tester la distribution de châtaignes maison, le brun en faisait justement la promotion. Sans parler de son arrivage de pêches bien fraîches. La faux disparut donc pour laisser place au combat de près. Au menu du jour : en entrée assiette de châtaignes, en plat principal un plateau de pêches, un p'tit pain en accompagnement, farandole de marrons en dessert puis pour finir un claquage de beignet pour digérer. Chacun rivalisait d'agilité, de vitesse et de ruse. Roy misait sur l'efficacité : frapper aux articulations, à l'entrejambe, aux yeux, le nez … Envy lui visait les points vitaux. Il métamorphosait une partie de lui en animal de temps à autre. Roy eut ainsi à briser le cou d'un cobra, bloquer la mâchoire d'un crocodile ou encore esquiver des pattes de lion. Alors qu'Envy fonçait de nouveau sur lui, le brun passa par-dessus en prenant appui sur sa tête.

L'homonculus lança un coup de pied arrière. Roy l'arrêta et le projeta sur le côté, contre un mur. Envy stoppa sa trajectoire en prenant appui dessus d'abord d'une main puis d'un pied. Il s'en servit pour se projeter contre Mustang. Son autre main fut parée de serres, droit vers les yeux du Faucheur. Roy évita en se jetant en arrière. Il opéra un rétablissement puis lança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de l'homonculus. Son autre jambe percuta les chevilles de l'ado artificiel, qui chuta. Roy bondit en l'air, puis retomba un genou sur la poitrine d'Envy. Les côtes cédèrent. Le brun enchaîna en le frappant au visage. Passant ensuite rapidement derrière lui, il lui brisa le cou. Envy se redressa, et eut droit à un coup de pied dans le dos qui lui fit heurter le mur. Roy reprit sa faux. L'homonculus décampa une fois de plus.

« Tsssk ! Ce petit jeu commence à me lasser. » lança Mustang en se relevant.

Pas très loin, Riza avançait arme au poing. Ses sens en alerte, elle guettait la moindre présence. Situé un peu au-dessus, Envy l'aperçut. Il sourit : voilà sa chance. Tapie à l'angle d'un couloir, Riza entendait approcher. Lorsque l'individu fut tout près, elle brandit son arme. Fausse alerte. Ce n'était que Roy.

« Je vous avais pourtant dit de rester là-bas. »

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne pouvais pas rester en arrière sans rien faire. Où est Envy ? » répondit Riza.

« Je l'ai perdu. Restez bien près de moi surtout. »

Riza le regarda un instant. Après quoi, elle braqua son arme sur sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Vous savez qui vous mettez en joue Hawkeye ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Roy ne m'appelle plus que par mon prénom à présent. » lança Riza.

Envy écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'avait démasqué. Il se baissa pour éviter un tir éventuel et reprit son apparence. Riza vida son barillet sur lui. Envy riposta en allongeant un bras. La jeune femme se baissa, et seule son épaule fut atteinte. Elle se saisit de son fusil, mais l'homonculus la prit de vitesse : elle sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son corps, et la serrer. Envy crut tenir sa victoire : en la détenant elle, Roy n'oserait pas attaquer.

« ACK ! »

Il lâcha sa prise. L'intéressé se tenait justement derrière lui.

« Tu ne t'enfonces pas toi, tu pratiques carrément la spéléologie. C'est vraiment la dernière personne à qui tu aurais dû t'en prendre. Au passage, je te signale que tu es en bout de course. Il ne te reste plus d'âmes. » annonça Roy.

Envy le regardait avec un mélange de terreur et de haine. Roy leva sa faux, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau. La lame siffla. Le corps de l'homonculus se décomposa, pour ne laisser ensuite qu'une espèce de ver. Roy allait l'achever lui aussi, quand un déclic le fit suspendre son geste.

* * *

« Ça suffit à présent. Je vais me charger de lui. » annonça Riza.

« Non. C'est ma mission Riza, non la vôtre. » répondit Mustang.

« Je ne crois pas que cela aie un rapport avec sauver le pays ou un camarade. Alors baissez votre faux. » dit-elle.

« Tirez si vous le souhaitez. Je ne risque plus de mourir. Ma tâche est d'éliminer les homonculus Riza. Je règle mes comptes avec lui c'est vrai, mais sans haine si c'est ce que vous craignez. »

Il flanqua son pied sur Envy qui tentait de s'esquiver. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Riza le maintenait toujours en joue.

« Je suis la mort Riza. Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire, que cela vous plaise ou non. Baissez votre arme je vous prie. » dit-il.

Elle hésita un moment, avant d'abaisser son bras. Roy lui sourit. D'un geste rapide et précis, il planta la lame de son outil dans le corps de ce qui restait d'Envy. Le ver suivit le destin de son corps. Poussière tu es … Roy releva son arme. Un homonculus de moins. Il remarqua alors deux personnes. Ed avait fait demi-tour, suivit de Scar. Cependant, le jeune alchimiste n'avait pas l'air ravi de constater qu'il arrivait trop tard.

« Tu as succombé à la vengeance Mustang. » lança Scar.

« Ce n'était pas … ce n'est pas ça votre objectif. » rappela Edward.

« Mes objectifs ont changé, de manière assez radicale. Et je ne dirais pas que j'ai succombé à la vengeance. Je l'aurais tué de toute manière. La mort de Hughes n'a été qu'une raison de plus. » répondit le brun.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin ? » s'exclama Edward.

Roy lui adressa un petit sourire, un peu amusé. Il se redressa soudain et se retourna. On venait. La silhouette de Luna sortit de l'ombre. Elle avança jusqu'à Roy et Riza.

« J'ai anéanti une grande partie des ces créatures blanches. Le gros homonculus est mort également. » annonça-t-elle.

« Le péché d'envie n'est plus. » annonça Roy.

« Très bien. Poursuivons.»

Roy ne put faire que trois pas avant d'être à nouveau interpellé par le FullMetal. Le jeune se planta devant lui, et exigea que le brun s'explique. Roy le fixa un instant. Puis après un échange de regard soutenu, il lui montra le mur. Edward tourna la tête, et fronça les sourcils. Une silhouette sombre se tenait sur le mur, avec une faux. L'ombre de Mustang. Roy fit disparaître sa faux, mais sur le mur elle était toujours visible. Le blond ne comprenait pas.

« Tu chercheras dans un dictionnaire au mot Faucheuse. Tu comprendra, en partie du moins. » dit doucement Mustang.

Il se remit ensuite en marche. Scar et Edward décidèrent de suivre le trio. L'Ishbal fixait les épaules de Mustang. Il était sûr que cet homme n'était plus humain. Pas comme les homonculus non. C'était différent. Et Scar se disait que c'était même quelque chose de plus dangereux. Enfin, tant que ça se tournait contre les homonculus. Après une longue marche sans croiser quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle salle se présenta à eux. Une fois entrés, sur leurs gardes car ils sentaient que cette accalmie n'allait pas durer, ils découvrirent un homme âgé tout au fonds.

« Oh vous voilà. C'est très bien, nous allons pouvoir procéder. » dit-il.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Luna.

« Le créateur de King Bradley. Entre autre choses. » répondit le vieil homme.

« Alors vous êtes un des responsable de ce désordre. » en déduisit Roy.

Il fit sortir sa faux. L'homme, un docteur, lui fit comprendre que c'était inutile. Et qu'il n'était pas aussi désarmé qu'il en avait l'air. Plusieurs hommes tombèrent alors du plafonds. D'autres hommes destinés à être King, mais qui n'avaient jamais passé le test. A la place, ils furent formés au combat durant toutes ces années. Le doc les lança aussitôt sur le groupe. Ces hommes étaient très rapides, mais les Faucheurs aussi. Ainsi, Luna et Roy firent barrage avec leur faux et repoussèrent un premier assaut. Riza pensa que c'était sa chance : ses balles fonctionnaient sur des êtres humains. Elle en visa donc un. Malheureusement pour elle, ces hommes étaient trop rapides et entraînés. Sa cible eut ainsi tôt fait de la désarmer. La jeune femme se fit ensuite plaquer contre un mur. Riza regarda cet homme au visage totalement dénué d'expression. Cela n'avait rien à avoir avec le stoïcisme de Roy. Les yeux de son adversaire étaient vides, comme un pantin.

« Iiih ! » fit Hawkeye entre ses dents.

La tête du soldat venait de voler. Elle vit ensuite le bout d'une lame recourbée transpercer le torse, soulever le corps et le projeter au loin. L'œil exercé de la jeune femme vit arriver un autre militaire, sabre au clair. Mustang lui flanqua un coup de manche dans le ventre, percuta ensuite le menton et pour terminer le coupa en deux. Il tendit ensuite une main, attrapant le poignet d'un autre qui avait tenté de le frapper. Roy lui refila un coup de pied. Tenant son instrument par la poignée, il trancha les jambes de l'adversaire avant de lui planter son arme dans le cœur. Le tout en quelques secondes.

« Pas trop de mal Riza ? » demanda le Faucheur qui lui tournait le dos.

« N-non. »

Elle vit son arme se porter à la hauteur de sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. En se retournant, elle découvrit un autre soldat, la lame de la faux lui transperçant la tête. Le corps inerte retomba. Roy ramena son outil devant lui. Devant, Luna bloquait un coup de sabre devant elle en même temps qu'elle flanquait un coup de pied au ventre d'un autre homme. Scar et Edward avaient de la misère à résister à leur opposant. Roy décida de venir à leur secours. Il leva un bras, et percuta un des types qui s'attaquaient à Edward. Lorsque le soldat revint à l'attaque, il se fit trancher du bas vers le haut. La faux tournoya encore, si vite qu'elle en devenait invisible, pour aller découper en biais un des adversaires de Scar. L'Ishbal profita de la surprise pour achever le second.

* * *

« Vous … comment avez-vous pu … les vaincre ? Ils s'entraînent depuis soixante ans ... » fit le docteur.

Tous ses soldats étaient en effet morts. Pourtant, ils pouvaient tenir tête à n'importe quel adversaire.

« Rien ne nous échappe. Nous sommes l'incontournable et l'inévitable. » répondit Luna.

Elle et Roy firent quelques pas vers lui, avec l'intention évidente de lui faire tester le tranchant de leur arme. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net et firent volte-face. Derrière le groupe, se tenait le généralissime.

Il était blessé. Luna regarda sur le côté. Une autre présence arrivait. Elle se mit alors dos à Mustang.

Le généralissime et Roy s'affrontèrent du regard durant un moment. Le docteur fut soulagé de le voir arriver. La première phase de son plan avait échoué, mais Bradley saurait bien forcer le brun à ouvrir la Porte.

« Colonel Mustang … j'espérais bien que vous viendriez ici. Envy m'a dit de drôles de choses sur vous. » lança Bradley.

« Je ne suis plus colonel. Envy vous a bien dit la vérité. » répondit Roy.

« Peu importe, tant que vous faites ce qu'on vous demande. »

« Bien Bradley, exactement comme je vous ai élevé. Nous avons juste besoin que vous fassiez une petite transmutation humaine, colonel. » reprit le docteur.

« Vous êtes sourds ? Je m'appelle Roy. Et il est hors de question que je fasse une transmutation humaine. »

« Nous saurons bien vous y forcer. » reprit Bradley.

« Mais je vous en prie, faites. » rétorqua Mustang.

Le généralissime le dévisagea un instant. Puis il s'élança à une vitesse impressionnante, droit sur Riza. Cette dernière lui tira dessus, espérant le ralentir. Mais l'homonculus de la colère était bien trop rapide. Déjà il était sur elle. Son sabre se dirigea aussitôt vers sa gorge. Cling clang ! King ouvrit grand les yeux. Une partie de son sabre venait de retomber sur le sol. La lame s'était brisée sur la main tendue de Roy. Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne pouvait pas générer de bouclier comme Greed ?! Riza, qui avait retenu son souffle, expira. Bradley tourna les yeux vers lui. Roy les rouvrit, et les planta dans ceux de son ex-supérieur.

« Que diriez-vous de tester ma faux contre votre sabre ? » proposa-t-il.

Il la leva, et lança une attaque contre Bradley. Ce dernier sauta loin en arrière. Roy arriva sur lui à la même vitesse que l'homonculus. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent. Leurs gestes étaient extrêmement vifs, presque invisibles pour l'œil humain. King parvenait à bloquer les attaques du Faucheur, et ce dernier parait les coups de lame avec dextérité. Il essayait de surprendre l'homonculus avec des coup de pieds mais en vain.

« Vous avez un œil très gênant. » lança Roy avec un petit sourire.

De son côté, Luna avait les yeux rivés au plafonds. Bientôt, une ombre noire en descendit, avec un enfant dessus. Il fixait la scène avec colère.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il à Luna.

« Celle qui est venue t'achever. » répondit la brune.

« Vraiment ? » reprit Pride entouré de ses ombres.

« Oui vraiment. C'est un pouvoir intéressant que tu as là. Voyons si tes ombres sauront surpasser les miennes. » reprit la brune.

Ses cheveux s'élevèrent, avant qu'une aura noire ne l'entoure. Pride lança aussitôt ses bras tranchants vers elle. Luna tendit la main, et l'un d'eux vint s'écraser contre. Puis ce fut son tour. Une vague noire fonça sur l'homonculus et le percuta au ventre. Pride étendit les siennes, cherchant à atteindre la Faucheuse par en-dessous et au-dessus. Luna le regardait faire avec un air narquois. Un poing vint s'abattre sur un œil de l'homonculus enfant, situé dans ses ombres.

« Aïe ! »

« Tss, tu ne devrais pas exposer ainsi tes points faibles. » le nargua Luna.

Pride tiqua. Il lança tout son pouvoir sur la brune, qui fut littéralement engloutie. Soudain, Pride vit une chose ronde et rose arriver droit sur son visage. Le genou de Luna rencontra le nez de l'enfant. Un craquement retentit, pendant que l'aîné des homonculus valdinguait. De son côté, Roy fit de même avec Bradley. Il parvint à le surprendre en disparaissant d'un coup. Il ne put le tuer comme il avait voulu, mais parvint à le frapper dans le dos et donc le projeter en avant. Ceci fait, lui et Luna se remirent en position de combat.


	13. Face au Père

**Bien**, **on approche de la fin, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre si je ne me trompe pas. L'heure du grand combat est venue**.

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

Pride se releva. Le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez avait déjà disparu. Il fixait Luna avec une haine non dissimulée. Personne … n'avait jamais résisté … à ses pouvoirs. Depuis des siècles qu'il était sur cette terre, ça n'était jamais arrivé. JAMAIS !!!! Comment cette simple fillette, pouvait-elle lui infliger pareille humiliation ?! Pride la tuerait de la plus horrible des manières et surtout le plus lentement possible. Ses ombres se dressèrent, prêtes à mordre, à déchirer. L'homonculus attaqua de nouveau. Les bras s'agrippèrent autour de la Grand Faucheuse, cherchant à lacérer la chair.

« Tu es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ? » demanda Luna d'un ton ennuyé.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Pride ne parvenait pas à infliger la plus petite égratignure à la brunette. Celle-ci écarta les ombres d'un geste du bras.

« Je crois surtout que c'est le péché que tu représentes qui t'empêche de comprendre. Je vais donc te faire une petite démonstration. »

Luna ouvrit la bouche, puis aspira l'ombre de Pride. Ce dernier la regarda faire les yeux agrandis par la surprise. La Mort Noire cracha ensuite ce qu'elle venait d'avaler. L'homonculus vit arriver son propre pouvoir sur lui et l'emprisonner. Il sentit les griffes lui déchirer la peau, la morsure de ses bras noirs lui transpercer les os et les casser. Il se faisait dévorer par lui-même. Luna chargea : sa faux retira beaucoup d'âmes à deux reprises avant que Pride ne reprenne le contrôle.

« Je ne te laisserais pas gagner : » cracha-t-il hors de lui.

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu va mourir aujourd'hui même. » répliqua calmement Luna.

L'homonculus grimaça. Ses yeux se portèrent sur le groupe d'humains. Puis une liane sombre fonça sur eux. Edward frappa dans ses mains pour transmuter un mur protecteur. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Mustang se dressa entre l'attaque et eux. L'ombre de Pride heurta sa faux. Bradley voulut en profiter : il se rua vers le Faucheur. Ce dernier le repoussa avec une Nuée obscure. Luna repartit à l'attaque. Sa faux trancha d'abord le bras de son ennemi, après quoi elle arriva près de l'homonculus. Selim évita la faux argentée de peu : quelques un de ses cheveux volèrent et tombèrent au sol. Hélas, il ne put esquiver l'autre coup de faux. La faiblesse résultant de cette privation d'énergie l'envahit. Luna continuait son offensive, que Pride avait beaucoup de mal à esquiver. Roy lui, était reparti à la charge du généralissime. L'œil ultime de ce dernier lui permettait de voir les coups arriver, donc de les éviter ou de les bloquer.

« Humm … je vais devoir neutraliser cet œil. Il voit peut-être tout, mais je doute fort qu'il puisse percer les Ténèbres infernales. » lança Mustang.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. King se retrouva enfermé dans le noir le plus total. Et … il n'y voyait plus rien. Son œil d'homonculus était incapable de voir à travers cette opacité. Il était aveugle.

« Eh bien ? » fit la voix de Roy qui se répercuta en écho.

Bradley fit volte-face, lançant un coup de sabre en même temps.

« J'avais vu juste : même une créature comme vous devient aveugle une fois prise dans ce sort. Maintenant généralissime ... »

La voix de Roy semblait provenir de tout les côtés. Le soldat le comprit et décida d'attendre que son adversaire se rapproche ou se montre.

« Êtes-vous prêt à connaître ce que vous avez infligé ? »

King se tendit tout d'un coup. Il avait entendu quelque chose siffler et une fatigue venait de le prendre. Le phénomène se reproduisit une seconde fois.

« Auriez-vous peur ? »

« Je ne connais pas la peur Mustang. Mais toi … pourquoi te caches-tu ? Montre-toi ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas caché. Je vous vois parfaitement. Dites-moi … ça vous fait quoi de ne plus rien y voir ? »

_Schiiiiif ! _Bradley fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Mais que diable lui faisait-il ? L'homonculus essaya alors de s'enfuir. Il partit en courant de toute sa vitesse. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent sans qu'il ne distingue la moindre source de lumière. Il était dans le noir absolu.

« Inutile de courir. Ce sort ne s'appelle pas les Ténèbres infernales pour rien. Sa profondeur est infinie et son obscurité totale. Même la lumière du soleil ne peut la percer. » reprit Roy.

Il faucha de nouveau les âmes contenues dans la pierre philosophale de Bradley. Ce dernier donna des coups de sabre dans le vide. Sabre qu'il ne voyait même pas d'ailleurs. Comment savoir s'il était encore entier ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net par le toucher. Sauf qu'il eut beau tâtonner, il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa main, son bras, ni aucune autre partie de son corps. L'homonculus commença à se sentir angoissé. Rien ne lui permettait de s'orienter, que ce soit la vue, l'ouïe ou le toucher. Il était prisonnier d'une substance dont il ne pouvait pas sortir.

* * *

« Là … voilà ! Vous avez peur. Vous ne comprenez pas. » continua Roy.

King tranchait dans tous les sens, courait de temps à autre, inutilement. Par contre, il sentit bien sa force le quitter peu à peu. Le généralissime était en nage, à bout de souffle.

« Je pourrais vous laisser pourrir là-dedans indéfiniment. Beaucoup de ceux dont vous avez brisé la vie seraient d'accord. Ça ne serait que justice remarquez : ici vous ressentez un peu ce que vos victimes on ressentit. La peur, l'impression d'être oppressé, traqué, que la mort peut vous frapper à tout instant ... »

« MONTRE-TOI MUSTANG ! »

« Mais certainement. »

Bradley tourna la tête et le vit enfin. Tout comme il ressentit la lame enlever ce qui lui restait d'énergie, et finalement la vie.

« Quand on demande la mort, elle réponds présent. » annonça-t-il.

Bradley suffoqua de rage, voulut frapper son adversaire. La lame se cassa sur le torse de Roy, là où se trouvait le cœur. Le généralissime tomba au sol, mort pour de bon. L'obscurité se dispersa, révélant le brun devant le corps de l'homonculus. Riza fut soulagée de le voir intact. L'intéressé, devinant qu'on le regardait, jeta un œil en coin au groupe.

« Nous approchons de la fin. Edward, tu es un sacrifice de cette créature qui se fait appeler Père. Il faut que tu partes. Riza, Scar, si vous voulez bien le raccompagner. »

« Hors de question ! C'est peut-être le jour où je vais récupérer nos corps. » répondit le jeune.

« Je sais. Mais en attendant mets-toi à l'abri. » insista le brun en se tournant un peu plus.

« Certainement pas ! J'ai deux mots à lui dire à cet abruti ! » protesta Ed.

« Je les lui transmettrais, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Maintenant va, et ne proteste pas autrement je t'assomme. » continua Roy.

« Essayez un peu que je rigole. » le défia Edward.

« D'accord. »

Roy fut sur lui en une seconde et le frappa du manche de sa faux. Edward chuta. Mustang le retint en passant son instrument sous lui.

« Emmenez-le je vous prie. » dit-il à l'adresse des deux autres.

Scar souleva le jeune dans ses bras. Il fixa Mustang un moment.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es devenu, mais cela nous permets de vaincre ces créatures visiblement. » dit Scar.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. Riza, à plus tard. »

Elle voulut protester, mais il lui mit le doigt sur la bouche.

« Filez. Ne m'obligez pas à charger Scar d'une deuxième tête de mule. » dit-il.

« Mais ... »

« Pas de discussion. »

Roy s'éloigna d'elle pour bien signifier que la conversation était close. Riza le regarda, et commença à suivre Scar. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière à la porte de la salle.

« _Ça ira. Il est devenu la mort, on ne peut pas tuer la mort. _» se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Roy rejoignit Luna toujours aux prises avec Pride. La Mort Noire arriva derrière lui puis le faucha. Pride contra-attaqua, mais son adversaire disparut. Il était à bout de force, il le sentait bien. Il ne perdait pas, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Selim était le plus puissant après leur père.

« ARH ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une grosse lame qui sortait de sa poitrine. Roy projeta l'enfant au loin. Le corps de l'homonculus commença à s'effriter.

« Non … je ne serais pas vaincu … personne ne peut ... » articula-t-il en tendant une main vers les Faucheurs.

« La mort est seule invincible. Car nécessaire. » répondit Roy.

« Tu n'avais pas ta place en ce monde. Ni dans aucun autre. » continua Luna.

Pride se décomposa totalement, les yeux fixant toujours furieusement ceux qui l'avaient finalement vaincu. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus rien, les Morts Noires se mirent en route pour débusquer l'ennemi final. Les ondes qu'il dégageait étaient largement suffisantes pour que tous deux puissent s'orienter. Ils marchèrent un moment, avant d'arriver dans la salle où trônait le Père. Luna poussa doucement la porte. Elle entra sur ses gardes. L'ennemi était tout près. Il se présenta d'ailleurs à eux sous sa vraie forme. Une silhouette humaine avec des yeux sur tout le corps. Et … quelqu'un qui dépassait de son ventre. La tête regardait vers le plafonds, pendant qu'une jambe sortait de l'épaule.

« Où sont les autres sacrifices ? Et mes homonculus ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aaah ! Original comme entrée. » répondit Roy avec un sourire.

« Oui … je ne connaissais pas cette façon de prendre son pied. » ajouta Luna.

« Qu'êtes-vous venus chercher ici ? » demanda le Père.

« Vous. » répondit Luna.

Hohenheim, prisonnier du corps de l'homonculus, réagit.

« Méfiez-vous, il est très puissant ! Il peut combattre sans bouger ! » dit-il.

« Merci du renseignement. Pour répondre à vos questions, créature, vos homonculus sont morts. Quant à vos sacrifices il ne faut plus y compter. » répondit Luna.

« Et qui croyez vous être pour m'en empêcher ? »

« La mort. » fit Roy.

Le Père les regarda un instant, semblant considérer ces paroles. La Porte n'avait pas été ouverte, aucune des personnes qu'il avait prévues de sacrifier lors de la transmutation n'était là sauf Roy. Qui n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, donc ne convenait pas encore. C'était la première fois depuis que l'homonculus était sorti de sa fiole, que ses plans ne se déroulaient pas comme prévu. Et qu'il étaient mis en péril. Par deux simples humains.

« Je vais vous punir pour avoir gâché mes plans de la sorte. » asséna-t-il.

« Oh my dog, je suis terrifié. » ironisa Roy.

Des éclairs alchimiques parcoururent le sol, pour donner naissance à des pieux. Les Faucheurs bondirent en l'air et retombèrent plus loin. Luna lança un premier arc, que le Père contra par un mur. Mais l'arc coupa la pierre et atteignit la créature derrière. L'homonculus s'effondra, coupé en deux. Naturellement il se reconstitua. Roy arriva sur le côté. La créature lança deux mains pour le saisir. Mustang décolla, avant de lancer lui aussi un arc. Sauf que cette fois, son adversaire esquiva. Les deux Faucheurs se réunirent pour l'attaquer avec leur arme. Le Père esquiva durant un certain temps, avant de saisir la lame de Luna. Des éclairs alchimiques la parcoururent. La lame vola en éclat. Roy en profita pour asséner un premier coup à l'ennemi. Ce dernier recula vivement sous l'impact.

« Avec une faux en moins vous aurez beaucoup plus de mal à m'atteindre. » lança-t-il.

« Crois-tu ? » répliqua Luna.

Les éclats au sol se déplacèrent, cheminant vers elle. Ils décollèrent ensuite pour reformer la lame. La Grande Faucheuse répliqua ensuite par une Nuée obscure. Mais elle était plus forte que celles que Roy pouvait lancer : celle-ci arracha tous les tuyaux dans la pièce, et dieu sait s'il y en avait. L'homonculus percuta un mur. Luna arriva faux brandie. Son adversaire utilisa un des tuyaux pour la stopper. L'objet s'enroula autour d'elle, et lui broya les os. Roy passa à son tour à l'assaut. Se téléportant près d'elle il sectionna le tuyau, avant d'essayer de faucher à nouveau l'homonculus. Mais le brun fut stoppé par un pieu en plein cœur.

« Je vais te dire une chose. » fit Luna.

Elle s'était relevée sitôt sa prison tranchée. Sa faux priva le Père d'autres âmes.

« N'essaie pas de nous tuer, c'est impossible. »

Roy se dégagea du pieu en passant au travers. Il n'avait pas la moindre blessure. Il ouvrit la bouche et déversa le Souffle de la Mort. L' homonculus s'écarta. Luna repartit à l'assaut. Sa faux siffla à de nombreuses reprises. Soit pour trancher un obstacle, soit pour essayer d'atteindre sa cible. Son opposant était coriace : son alchimie déformait la pièce, et tenait la Grande Faucheuse à distance. Roy lui prêtait main-forte comme il pouvait. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que seul, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu vaincre cette chose. Il dut de nouveau décoller pour esquiver une attaque. Roy prit appui sur un mur, se propulsa en avant tout en lançant un arc avec sa faux. Luna dessina une croix avec la sienne. Les deux attaques combinées finirent par atteindre leur cible. Le brun atterrit auprès de son chef.

* * *

Au-dessus de ce combat, Edward reprit connaissance. Scar venait tout juste de sortir. Il fallut un petit moment pour que la vue du blond se stabilise.

« Mais … c'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que je fous dehors ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous sommes sortis à la demande de Mustang. Tu l'as mis au défi de t'assommer tu te souviens ? » répondit Scar.

Edward allait répliquer, quand il entendit la voix de son frère. Ce dernier était suivi de May Chang, du docteur Marcoh, Yoki et deux chimères.

« Nii-san ! Je te croyais à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » dit Alphonse.

« Y'a du nouveau figures-toi. Mustang est revenu. C'est lui qui m'as fait sortir. » répondit le blond.

« Le colonel est là ? Mais son équipe est encore ici ! Et notre maître ? »

« Je ne sais pas où elle est, pas plus que le général Armstrong. Mais j'aimerais …. »

Un grondement qui fit trembler la terre les interrompit. Tous échangèrent un regard pas très rassuré. Riza ressentait de plus en plus l'envie de retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'Ishbal avait trouvé un recoin sûr, à l'abri du combat qui se déroulait à l'entrée. La jeune femme croisa les bras, luttant entre son envie d'y aller et la volonté de respecter les paroles de Roy. Il s'en sortirait très bien, ne cessait-elle de se marteler. Il n'était pas seul en plus. En tant qu'incarnation de la mort, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Ed pour sa part, se releva. Il voulait trouver ce que le colonel était devenu, pour comprendre et évaluer les chances de ce dernier. Le FullMetal fit part de ce qu'il savait à son frère.

« Une ombre avec une faux … c'est curieux mais ça me fait penser à la représentation de la mort. Tu sais la Faucheuse, qu'on trouve aussi dans le tarot. » répondit Alphonse.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Non … ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il … mais alors …

« Il est devenu la mort ? » souffla-t-il incrédule.

Si bizarre que ce soit, c'était la seule explication possible. Ed avait bien vu que Roy n'utilisait pas d'alchimie. Cependant, il disposait de certaines capacités. Ça expliquait aussi qu'il aie pu vaincre les homonculus sans trop de problèmes. La mort en personne s'était déplacée pour régler le cas de ces créatures.

« Ed, on devrait s'occuper du cercle. Le saboter autant que possible. Si Pride n'est plus là pur le garder on peut le faire. » avança Alphonse.

« T'as raison. Ce sera un pion de plus damé au Père. Allons-y. »

Les frères se mirent à courir. Ils furent interpellés par Riza qui leur demanda où ils allaient.

« Reboucher une partie du cercle. » lança Alphonse.

Ils retournèrent dans la caserne. En chemin pour gagner les souterrains, ils croisèrent leur maître Izumi, son mari et les Armstrong. Les jeunes leur expliquèrent leur intention, ainsi que ce qui se passait.

« Il est fou ou quoi ? » fit Alex Armstrong.

« Non, on vous dira ce qu'on pense qu'il lui arrive. Mais là ... » fit Ed.

« On vous suit. » décida Izumi.

Elle, Alex et les jeunes se rendirent au sous-sol. Ils cherchèrent un long moment avant de trouver l'entrée d'un tunnel. Ensuite, ils frappèrent dans leur mains, et les appliquèrent sur le mur. Les éclairs parcoururent la paroi, avant que la terre ne se soulève et bouche le trou sur des dizaines de mètres. Avec un cercle coupé, la transmutation ne marcherait pas.

* * *

Dans la chambre du père, qui ne ressemblait plus à grand chose au passage, les combattants s'observaient. Le chef des homonculus avait perdu pas mal d'âmes. Suffisamment pour permettre à Hohenheim de se libérer. Il retomba sur le sol, un peu essoufflé. Puis il se remit debout, et se mit du côté des Faucheurs.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous êtes, mais merci. » dit-il.

Il eut droit à un regard en coin de la part de ses sauveurs. Roy et Luna reprirent le combat. L'homonculus relança ses attaques alchimiques. Les faux balayèrent certains obstacles, les ombres envahirent de nouveau la salle. Celles du premier homonculus percutèrent celles des Faucheurs. Les bruns bondissaient dans les airs, passaient au travers de la pierre, esquivaient les explosions. Il y eut même des flammes, congelées par le Souffle de la Mort. Des armes blanches de toutes sortes, qui fusèrent à grande vitesse. Certaines se brisaient contre le bouclier de Roy ou Luna, ou carrément contre leur peau si elles y parvenaient. Mais les Morts Noires se rapprochaient toujours plus de leur cible. L'homonculus utilisa le même pouvoir que Pride et se répandit dans toute la pièce. Roy visa alors l'immense œil au plafonds. Il s'éleva dans les airs en sautant d'une colonne à une autre. Des bras noirs tentèrent de l'attraper.

Roy se téléporta à plusieurs endroits, avant de couper ce qui essayait de le ralentir. Enfin il arriva sous la pupille. Il fléchit les genoux, et sauta. Sa faux trancha le grand œil sur toute la longueur. Une vague de sang tomba au sol. Mustang continua sur sa lancée, crevant chaque œil sur sa trajectoire. Sous la douleur intense, le Père des homonculus finit par se rassembler en un seul endroit. Furieux, il lança une attaque dévastatrice sur le responsable. Roy ne se démonta pas. Il fonça sur sa cible. D'un saut périlleux avant il évita un premier piège mortel. Il pirouetta ensuite plusieurs fois et opéra une vrille, gagnant toujours plus de terrain. Luna n'était pas en reste, et jouait elle aussi à la gymnaste. Les Morts Noires rejoignirent la créature multi-centenaire pour lui asséner d'autres coups de faux. Hohenheim décida de les aider, même s'il avait moins de puissance depuis que son double avait tenté de le priver de sa pierre.

C'était un peu plus compliqué que cela, on n'enlevait pas ce qui était soudé à votre âme et votre corps si facilement. Il lui restait donc de la puissance alchimique, qu'il mis au service des Morts Noires. De quoi distraire un peu l'ennemi, et permettre à Roy et Luna de le priver de davantage d'âmes. L'homonculus s'affaiblissait considérablement sans en comprendre la raison. Il se sentait très diminué, ses attaques avaient moins de force … que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi rien ne marchait comme prévu ? Que n'avait-il pas compris, qu'avait-il fait comme erreur ? Des humains seraient donc capables de le vaincre, lui, la source d'un immense savoir et le véritable chef de ce pays ? Le plus puissant des homonculus et des alchimistes ? Non, l'homonculus ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout allait de travers aujourd'hui. Justement ce jour-là, le jour promis comme disaient les homonculus. Le moment où leur père aurait dû ouvrir la Porte de la Vérité, prendre tout son savoir et devenir un être parfait, un dieu vivant. Ses sacrifices n'étaient pas venus à lui, l'un d'eux s'était transformé en il ne savait quoi, ses homonculus étaient morts …

Un nouveau coup de faux le priva encore d'énergie. Il allait bientôt mourir … non, pas question, pas lui c'était impossible. L'homonculus était immortel, invincible, les humains devaient courber le dos devant lui. Sa force vitale le quittait encore un peu plus. Il tomba au sol, à bout de force. Partir … s'enfuir, pour tout recommencer peut-être. Si près du but, cela avait pris si longtemps … impensable.

« Tu me fatigues. La fin est venue pour toi. » annonça Luna.

Se battre ne lui posait pas de problèmes généralement. Mais quand la Grande Faucheuse s'en lassait, cela devenait réellement dangereux. Roy devina le danger. Il courut vers Hohenheim dont il saisit le poignet. Les yeux de Luna étaient devenus d'un noir intense, et un halo noir l'enveloppa. Roy se téléporta au-dehors avec le père des frères Elric.

« Les humains ne peuvent pas me battre ! » lança l'homonculus.

« Mais je ne suis pas humaine, sombre abruti. »

Le noir total envahi la pièce occasionnant son effondrement. L'homonculus se désintégra purement et simplement sous cette force incommensurable. La puissance de la Grande Faucheuse sortit de la salle. Elle envahit tout le souterrain, gagna le tunnel. Elle parcourut tout le pays via ce cercle, le bouchant totalement. Il ne resta rien. Pas la moindre trace de ce qui avait failli transformer le pays tout entier en pierre philosophale. Au-dehors, le père des Elric s'éloigna de Roy en chancelant. Quel froid mais quel froid !

« Papa ! »

La voix d'Alphonse. Il le vit arriver en courant, suivi par son frère qui lui marchait. Roy rangea sa faux. L'armure salua le colonel, qui lui répondit par un signe de tête. Riza vint voir si le brun était de retour. Elle se précipita vers lui quand elle l'aperçut.

« Vous l'avez eu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Roy tourna la tête. Luna sortit à son tour.

« Il nous reste encore quelques petites choses à faire. Un homonculus est encore en vie. » dit-elle.

« Ah ! Attendez, on le connait c'est un de nos amis, il a été forcé de devenir un homonculus ! » dit Edward.

« Je vois. Roy. »

Roy hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers l'avant du bâtiment. Lin, alias Greed, avait été chargé de garder la grande porte. Les militaires n'avaient pas tenu face à lui. Le Xinois regarda Roy venir vers lui, et sortir sa grande faux.

« ?? »

Le brun fonça vers lui. Les Elric arrivèrent en courant.

« NON NE LE TUEZ PAS !! » s'écrièrent-ils.

Ils espéraient, ils voulaient trouver un moyen de rendre le prince à son état normal. Mais déjà la faux du brun s'abattait sur lui. L'homonculus en reçut trois coups avant de parvenir à s'éloigner.

« Comment t'arrive à passer mon bouclier toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Roy ne répondit pas, et lui asséna un autre coup. Le voyant faire, Ran Fan, garde du corps du prince se précipita à son secours. Mais Mustang lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de manche, et reprit sa moisson. Greed tentait d'esquiver, mais le Faucheur était trop rapide pour lui. Finalement, il tomba à genoux. Le Xinois fut pris d'une nausée, et cracha sur le sol la pierre philosophale qui avait fait de lui un être immortel. Le caillou partit en poussière.

« Voilà. Vous êtes redevenu comme avant. » annonça Roy.

Lin resta à genou. Il avait tant désiré cette pierre, recherché l'immortalité si ardemment. Il essuya sa bouche et se releva.

« Merci. » dit-il.

« Oh ? Pas de regrets ? » demanda Roy.

« Non. Cette pierre … est une malédiction. Elle m'a coûté trop cher, et a tué un nombre incalculable d'innocents. Je ne veux pas être un empereur avec autant de sang sur les mains. Je renonce. » déclara-t-il.

« Vous avez compris. L'immortalité, à côté du bonheur qu'on peut avoir grâce à nos amis, notre compagnon et notre famille, et par le prix qu'elle coûte … ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » reprit Roy avec un sourire.

« Prince ! » fit Ran Fan.

Lin la regarda avec une immense culpabilité. Elle avait perdu un bras pour lui, et son grand-père.

« Vous êtes … que vous a-t-il fait ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Je l'ai simplement débarrassé des âmes qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ce qui signifie que sa pierre est détruite et qu'il est de nouveau mortel. » expliqua Roy.

Il leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ed soupira de soulagement discrètement. Luna leva sa faux, sur Hohenheim.

« Vous … avez été forcé également n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. C'est cet homonculus qui m'a transformé en pierre, en sacrifiant mon pays. » répondit l'homme.

Luna inspira, puis opéra sur lui de la même manière que Roy. Cela prit moins de temps car il en possédait moins, grâce à son ennemi.

« Vous êtes mortel à présent. Et vous n'en aurez plus pour bien longtemps. »

« … »

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit vraiment terminé. » fit Alex.

« Oui et non. Nous allons devoir expliquer tout ceci. » rappela sa sœur.

« Si je puis vous donner un conseil. » intervint Mustang.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ne parlez pas des homonculus. Pas plus que du cercle. Cela ne pourra que créer une psychose qui mettrait à mal le pays. Dites simplement qu'il y a eu un coup d'État. Et prenez le relais. »

Il avait dit cette phrase en regardant Olivia. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Vous renoncez à être généralissime ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En effet. Mon destin est ailleurs. Vous ferez un bon généralissime, tâchez juste … d'être moins tyrannique. Ce n'est pas Briggs ici. »

« Où allez-vous alors ? » questionna Izumi.

« Il me reste un dernier détail à régler ici. » répondit Roy.

Il s'éloigna suivit de Luna. Ils trouvèrent un arbre assez grand et gros pour les camoufler, ouvrirent un passage et disparurent. Riza tendit la main comme pour retenir le brun qui somme toute, les plantait littéralement là. Inutile, aussi ne put-elle qu'espérer qu'il reviendrait assez rapidement.


	14. Retour à la normale

**Le combat est terminé, pour tout le monde. La vie peut reprendre sereinement son cours, enfin.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Roy se trouvait face à la Vérité. Luna lui rendait compte de la situation, et du danger auquel le gardien venait d'échapper. Le petit être se tourna ensuite vers la Mort Noire.

« Eh bien ! Il semblerait que je te doive la vie. » dit-il.

« Oui, ce qui signifie que tu as une dette envers moi. » confirma Mustang.

« Je suis au courant. Je sais ce qu'est l'honneur. Que désires-tu ? »

« Izumi Curtis, Edward et Alphonse Elric. Je veux que tu leur rendes leur corps. » énonça le Faucheur.

La Vérité resta silencieuse un instant.

« Ces trois personnes ont bravé un interdit et ont été punies pour cela. »

Roy dégaina alors sa faux qu'il plaça autour du cou de la créature. Luna se contentait d'observer l'échange sans mot dire.

« Ces personnes ont combattu pour toi. J'ai peut-être réglé le problème avec mon maître, mais sans elles tu ne serais plus là. De plus, ils ont largement payé leur dette. Alors rends-leur ce que tu leur as pris, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

Le gardien de toutes les connaissances ne pipa mot durant un moment. Roy le fixait là où auraient dû se trouver ses yeux, avec pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait suivi Ermendil, les prunelles flamboyantes. Le silence parut durer longtemps.

« Très bien. »

La Vérité leva un bras. Au-dehors dans Central, les trois concernés se retrouvèrent au-dessus d'un œil. Ils se firent décomposer comme à chaque fois qu'on passe devant cette Porte.

« Izumi ! » s'exclama Sigu.

Mais elle disparut en même temps que les frères, sous les yeux stupéfaits et inquiets de tout le monde. La Porte s'était ouverte ? Mais par qui ? Restait-il un homonculus ? Le Père était-il revenu d'entre les morts ? Toujours est-il que tous trois se retrouvèrent entre les mondes. Roy ôta sa faux du cou de la Vérité, et leur fit face.

« Roy me dit que vous avez combattu les homonculus. Et qu'ils avaient l'intention d'ouvrir la Porte que je garde. Est-ce vrai ? » dit-il.

« Oui. Ils voulaient transformer tout le pays en pierre philosophale. » répondit Izumi.

Ni elle ni ses anciens élèves ne comprenaient ce qu'ils faisaient là. Aucune transmutation humaine n'avait été lancée. En tout cas pas à leur connaissance.

« Hm. Je vous dois donc quelque chose. La demande a été effectuée, et sera exécutée. » énonça la vérité.

La décomposition eut lieu une seconde fois. Mais dans le bon sens cette fois. Les organes d'Izumi retrouvèrent leur place dans son ventre, Ed récupéra bras et jambes et Al tout son corps. Ceci fait, ils furent renvoyés dans leur monde. Ils revinrent sur le sol assez tourneboulés. Sigu se précipita vers sa femme, qui se tâtait le ventre.

« Ce n'est plus mou ... » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ed ! Al ! Votre corps … mais comment ... » fit Riza.

« C'est le colonel … je veux dire Roy. Il a demandé à la Vérité de tout nous rendre. » expliqua Ed ahuri.

Il se tourna vers son frère. L'armure était là, mais privée de son casque. Alphonse se trouvait dedans. Il n'avait pas de vêtements. De plus, son corps était faible : tout maigre, les cheveux longs.

« Il faut le faire hospitaliser. » dit Alex.

« Et tu leur expliquera son état ? » contredit sa sœur.

« Ça ira. On va bien s'occuper de lui, et il remontera la pente, pas vrai Al ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui … je vais me réhabituer petit à petit. » répondit le jeune.

Riza se proposa pour les reconduire à Resembool. Edward accepta. On chargea l'armure dans un camion, pendant qu'Ed recouvrait son frère avec son manteau. Hohenheim, Izumi et son mari furent également du voyage. Au village natal des frères, ce fut la surprise de les voir arriver. Winry Rockbell crut d'abord à une réparation, et s'apprêtait à recevoir Ed clé en main. Et pas forcément pour l'automail.

« Désolé Winry, mais il n'y aura plus jamais réparation ! » clama le blond.

Il lui montra son bras de chair. Winry resta ébahie un instant. Et comme chacun se l'était promis, les larmes de la jeune fille furent des larmes de joie. L'état d'Alphonse les inquiéta beaucoup, mais tous se promirent de l'aider à aller mieux. Ed prêta ses vêtements, et l'ado déclara aller déjà mieux. Il avait du mal à marcher en raison de l'état de ses muscles. Le retour à la vie normale ne serait pas facile pour lui. Son corps avait passé tellement de temps à attendre devant la Porte.

« Mlle Hawkeye … » fit Ed.

« Oui ? »

« Si vous revoyez le col … Roy, transmettez-lui … nos remerciements les plus sincères. Sans lui nous n'aurions probablement pas réussi. Il nous a donné une chance de faire des recherches, de nous battre, et finalement c'est lui qui nous a tout redonné. » dit Ed.

Il n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'était vrai. Le FullMetal devait beaucoup à Mustang. Riza sourit avec tendresse au jeune, et lui promit de tout lui transmettre. Elle ignorait cependant si elle le reverrait. Il était parti sans lui dire au revoir … Hohenheim se tenait au chevet de son fils. Il promit de ne plus les abandonner, pour tout le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Il espérait qu'il reverrait son enfant sur pieds et bien portant assez rapidement. Izumi et Sigu furent aussi remerciés par Edward, de les avoir accueillis et enseignés. Il trouva que son maître avait l'air bien plus en forme qu'auparavant. Riza leur proposa de les amener à la gare, ce que le couple accepta gentiment. Une fois devant l'établissement, Izumi lui demanda également de remercier Mustang. Hawkeye promit, sans savoir si elle pourrait tenir cet engagement. Elle prit ensuite le chemin du retour, non pas pour la capitale mais pour la maison de son père. Le trajet se passa tristement, la blonde doutant de revoir un jour le brun.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Riza fut très occupée par son emménagement. Elle avait pris toutes ses affaires de Central pour les transporter dans la maison de son enfance. Les Gar'en lui avaient fourni tous les meubles, ce qui était une grosse dépense en moins pour elle. Sans parler de la restauration de l'endroit. Hayate se plaisait visiblement plus ici, où il avait un jardin pour gambader à son aise, qu'en appartement. Riza pensait que c'était trop grand pour une seule personne, mais elle ne se voyait pas habiter ailleurs. La nuit tomba, étoilée. Accoudée à sa fenêtre, Riza contemplait le ciel. Son chien se trouvait déjà dans son panier. Soudain, l'animal releva la tête, et poussa un cri de peur. Hawkeye se retourna prestement. La lumière s'alluma dévoilant Roy. Elle soupira de soulagement. Pas Hayate.

« Bonsoir Riza. Navré d'être parti brusquement l'autre jour. Dans mon monde le temps n'existe pas comme ici. » dit-il.

Il avait compté les jours en se basant sur la nuit qui venait pour les novices, mais se demandait si ce calcul n'était pas erroné. Il avait pu se rendre compte avec sa montre que nuit et jour n'avaient pas la même durée qu'à Amestris. Riza referma sa fenêtre, puis se rapprocha de lui. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de tenir sa promesse : elle transmit les remerciements de tout le monde.

« Entendu. Je profite d'une pause dans mon travail pour prendre de vos nouvelles. » reprit Roy.

« Oh ça va. J'ai réaménagé comme vous le voyez. » dit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda surprise, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait toujours su détecter ses émotions. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

« Essentiellement, mon avenir. Je ne sais pas encore dans quoi me reconvertir. »

« Si je me souviens bien vous adoriez les fleurs. Pourquoi ne pas trouver un emploi chez un fleuriste ? »

« Oui … c'est une idée. »

Roy plissa yeux. Il avait comme dans l'idée que ce n'était pas le seul point essentiel.

« Autre chose ? Vous pouvez me parler en toute franchise, je ne suis plus votre supérieur. » rappela Roy.

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! » fit-elle un peu rudement.

Puis voyant la mine étonnée de Mustang, Riza se reprit.

« Je suis désolée. C'est juste que … il semblerait que vous et moi … ne pourrons jamais ... »

« Être ensemble c'est ça ? » compléta Roy.

Elle hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Riza avait tant voulu lui dire ça. Et maintenant que c'était possible, eh ben c'était plus possible. Sans rire.

« Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais vous êtes libre de toute contrainte à présent. J'ai assez gâché votre vie comme ça. » dit-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'a jamais été gâchée ! Sans vous je … je n'avais même pas idée de ce que j'allais devenir ! Je n'avais pas de rêves, pas d'objectifs ! » protesta Riza.

« Mais encore de l'espoir en la vie et dans les gens. Vous vous en seriez sortie de toutes manières. Moi je vous ai emmené dans un chemin teinté de sang et de peur. » continua Roy en fermant les yeux un instant.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'était mon choix. Vous avez tout fait pour me persuader de quitter l'armée après la guerre, et j'ai refusé. J'ai choisi ce chemin en toute connaissance de cause, et de mon plein gré. »

En toute connaissance de cause … Riza serait-elle réellement engagée si elle avait su que la guerre l'attendait ? Si elle avait pu deviner ce qu'elle trouverait comme monstruosité là-dedans ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Roy sourit, et attrapa une mèche blonde.

« Vous voulez vraiment de moi Riza ? » interrogea-t-il.

Eh bien, son statut de Faucheur l'avait rendu direct au moins. Et assuré, il parlait sans la moindre hésitation.

« Bien sûr, depuis toujours. »

Roy relâcha la mèche de cheveux.

« Riza je suis une Mort Noire. Les Morts ne s'unissent aux vivants que pour ... perpétuer notre espèce on va dire. Ce qui veut dire que si vous et moi avons un enfant, il sera comme moi. Un tueur au début. Et que lorsqu'il aura sept ans, je devrais partir. Car c'est à ce moment-là que sa nature se révèlera. Pour qu'il devienne ce qu'il est censé être, il devra endurer certaines choses seul. Vous êtes prête à supporter ça ? »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'en savait fichtre rien. D'un côté, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'ici.

« Est-ce que vous … pourrez revenir de temps en temps ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Hmmm … il n'y a rien qui l'interdise. Mais à partir de sept ans, mon aura gênera celle du petit. Donc ça se fera sans lui. C'est injuste, cependant il en est ainsi depuis toujours. Et il semblerait que ça ne soit pas si gênant au final. »

Riza esquissa un petit sourire. Cela signifiait-il qu'il acceptait qu'eux deux unissent leur vie finalement ?

« J'aurais beau vous dire d'y réfléchir, rien ne vous y préparera. Il faut vivre pour le comprendre. Mais mine de rien, je vous demande de considérer ce que je viens de vous révéler. » continua Roy.

« D'accord. »

« Sinon, comment ça se passe à Central ? »

« Eh bien … le général Armstrong a bien pris le pouvoir. Ils ne savent plus très bien comment les homonculus ont été vaincus. Mme Bradley est hospitalisée pour dépression. On lui a dit que son mari et son fils avaient été tués par les rebelles. Elle a tout perdu. » raconta Riza.

« Ça devait arriver. Sa vie de femme et de mère n'a été qu'un mensonge. Mais … elle ne le sait pas j'imagine ? » devina Mustang.

« Le général a voulu lui annoncer, mais nous sommes arrivés à la convaincre de garder le silence. La pauvre n'y était pour rien, nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de l'enfoncer davantage. Les coupables sont morts, mais est-ce suffisant ? » expliqua Riza.

« C'est bien mieux que de les savoir tranquillement en liberté, croyez-moi. Nous verrons bien si elle s'en remettra. »

Riza acquiesça. Roy lui annonça ensuite qu'il devait repartir. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui lui remit un peu de baume au cœur. Le brun disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

* * *

Une semaine après cette visite, Winry vit arriver la silhouette sombre sur le chemin. Quand il fut assez près pour qu'elle le reconnaisse, elle appela Edward. Le blond arriva aussitôt. Roy s'arrêta à un mètre devant lui.

« Bonjour Edward. » fit Roy.

« Bonjour Roy. » répondit-il en imitant son ton.

Le brun sourit. Winry retourna à l'atelier pour les laisser discuter.

« Riza m'a transmis ton petit message. Comment se porte ton frère ? »

« Il reprends des forces chaque jour et … mais vous n'êtes pas venu le chercher au moins ? » s'alarma le blond.

« Non. Je ne m'occupe que des décès avec beaucoup de morts. Mais … n'oublie pas que si ça doit arriver, ça arrivera et tu n'y pourras rien. » répondit Roy.

« Vous êtes d'un rassurant c'est pas croyable. » lança Ed.

« Je me contente d'énoncer la vérité du Grand Cycle. Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire à présent ? » continua Roy.

« Pas encore, je dois m'occuper d'Alphonse. Je donne des coups de main à l'atelier mais à part ça. »

« Tu es jeune, tu as encore le temps. »

Edward hocha la tête. Il regarda Mustang avec l'air de lutter avec lui-même, puis lâcha finalement.

« Mgnzi. »

« Hm ? »

« Merci. Pour tout, pour avoir répondu à ma lettre pour retrouver mon père, être venu ici et m'avoir recruté. Et pour nos corps. » rectifia le blond.

Roy sourit, et lui posa la main sur la tête. Edward afficha un air étonné : c'était un geste affectueux. Personne ne le savait en-dehors d'Al, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun se permettait ce genre d'attention quand le jeune était sous ses ordres. Et même s'il ne l'admettait pas à l'époque, il aimait qu'il le fasse. Lui qui avait manqué de tendresse parentale durant des années … aujourd'hui pour la première fois, Edward sourit à l'adulte pour ce moment-là. Il finit même par le serrer dans ses bras, en le remerciant une dizaine de fois. Roy fut franchement surpris de cette étreinte, surtout connaissant le caractère fier et sauvage d'Edward. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Faucheur de lui rendre la pareille.

« Je crois qu'Al aimerait vous voir. » reprit l'ado en s'écartant.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas. » accepta Roy.

Ed le précéda dans la maison. En passant, ils saluèrent Mamie Pinako. La grand-mère exprima également sa reconnaissance à l'égard du brun. Une fois devant la chambre d'Alphonse, l'aîné toqua.

« Entrez ! » fit le jeune.

« Regarde qui nous rends visite. » annonça Ed.

« Col … euh Roy ! » s'exclama Alphonse.

Il était ravi de le revoir. Hohenheim adressa un bonjour au brun qui lui rendit. Puis la Mort Noire reporta son attention sur l'adolescent, assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il avait reprit des couleurs et s'était un peu remplumé. Malgré cela, Alphonse demeurait trop maigre pour son âge. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés.

« Je viens voir comment tu te sens. » annonça Roy.

« Ça va de mieux en mieux chaque jour. J'arrive à marcher un peu, pas longtemps mais c'est un bon début. »

Roy hocha la tête. Al lui formula également sa reconnaissance, ce qui amusa quelque peu le Faucheur. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait ce genre d'attitude envers la mort. Enfin c'était agréable tout de même.

« Je dois aussi vous dire merci de vous être occupés de mes enfants. D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes le seul à avoir répondu à leur appel. Grâce à vous, ils ont pu réparer leur erreur. » fit Hohenheim.

« Je vous en prie. » répondit Roy.

Le père le remercia également d'avoir défait les homonculus. Roy resta un moment à bavarder avec la famille, puis prit congé après avoir ébouriffé une dernière fois les cheveux des enfants. Hohenheim s'étonna de voir son aîné sourire : Ed n'appréciait généralement pas qu'on touche à ses cheveux. Le brun pour sa part, alla rendre une dernière visite. Au couple Curtis. Ayant moins d'affinités avec eux, cela ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes. Il rentra ensuite dans son monde. Quelques jours plus tard, Riza le découvrit à la porte de sa cuisine.

« Oh bonjour ! J'allais passer à table, vous voulez une assiette ? » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Néanmoins, il vint lui tenir compagnie. Riza avait suivi son conseil et avait trouvé une place dans une boutique de fleurs. Le temps passa ainsi. Roy venait rendre visite à la jeune femme chaque fois qu'il avait du temps libre, même à son lieu de travail. Il s'aperçut d'ailleurs qu'on la courtisait déjà. Le brun qui avait le nez dans une rose, décida de montrer clairement à ce prétendant qu'il s'aventurait en terrain dangereux, voire mortel. Il changea l'extrémité de la tige en pointe, puis la lança. Elle se ficha dans un pilier, juste devant le nez de l'homme. Ce denier regarda de qui un tel projectile pouvait bien venir. Il croisa les orbes brûlantes de Roy. L'homme déglutit, puis décida de s'en aller sans demander son reste. Riza, remarquant la scène, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et sourire. Il semblerait que le séduisant Faucheur tienne à elle. La blonde décrocha la rose, et se rendit auprès de lui.

« Évitez de m'abîmer la boutique. » dit-elle en lui redonnant la fleur.

« J'y penserais à l'occasion. »

Roy lui prit la main et l'embrassa. Riza rougit et retourna à son travail. Leur relation se construisait petit à petit.


End file.
